Don't Cry
by sayah1112
Summary: What if Kagome came through the well for a different reason and it wasn't inuyasha she met but Sesshoumaru and Kouga? K/K UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Warning

A/N: This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote. I am now going through and re-writing it. Warning, there will be some changes to the story. Doing a re-write is seriously tedious work. This is the first time I have ever re-written a fic. The good news? That means, eventually, I will probably update with a brand spanking new chapter. :D

Chapter One:

Kagome Higurashi had always thought of herself as a typical high school student. At the tender age of sixteen she lived with her grandfather, mother and little brother Souta at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, Japan. Her life growing up had been surprisingly quiet for living just on the outskirts of a major city, but Kagome would not have it any other way. Sometimes, admittedly, it could be tedious. There were always chores to do at the shrine, raking and sweeping, mowing the lawn and weeding the flower beds. Not to mention the constant upkeep and general repairs needed to keep the ancient grounds as pristine as they were. Kagome's grandfather was quite the task master, and there was not a single place that she could hide on the property that the cratchety old man would not be able to find her. When you were sixteen and more concerned with boys, and what to wear to your school dance, than with the running of a shrine, it could quickly become rather irritating. There was no such thing as lazy Saturday afternoons in the Higurashi household. If you weren't working on your homework, or helping around the house, then there was always more work waiting for you outside. Not, however, if you were crafty enough to sneak out of the house and off the grounds without your Grandfather catching you in the act. Which is pretty much where our story begins.

It was just a typical Saturday night, save for the fact that Kagome had skipped out on her Saturday chores in favor for going to the school dance with Hojo, a boy in her class whom she absolutely did NOT have a crush on. Okay, well, maybe a little. Not that she would ever admit it to her friends, but Hojo with his sweet smile and kind eyes was exactly the kind of man she dreamed about marrying someday.

Kagome, herself , was a pretty girl. With coffee colored eyes and long jet black hair that spilled over her shoulders to reach the small of her back, she was quite the popular girl at her local high school. Though Kagome wasn't involved in any extracurricular activities (how could she be with all her free time devoted to the family shrine?) her body was still slender and lithe, her skin lightly tanned from all her time spent doing yard work. Despite having almost no social life, she had plenty of friends at school. She was, first and foremost, a social butterfly- seeing the good in most of the people she met. And people loved her. Maybe it was that she was a very genuine person, who had no problem speaking her mind, or maybe it was just something about the way she seemed to flit from group to group, having an innate ability to bring people together and soothe ruffled feathers. Whatever the reason, Kagome definitely did not lack in friends. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing out on something. That there was just something more to life than duty and responsibility. At sixteen, going on seventeen, Kagome just wanted her freedom. She wanted to get involved in a school sport, or go out and watch a movie with her girlfriends. Heck, maybe even a boy. She was sick of asking, constantly, to go do things outside the shrine and always being told no.

So she snuck out. And it could, arguably, have been the biggest mistake of her life. . .

Kagome elbowed her way through the crowd that surrounded her family's shrine. Her usually bright eyes were full of concern as she plowed through the people who were blocking her from getting to her house, to her family. As Kagome emerged from the crowd a young police officer grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from running towards her house which was engulfed in flames. Fire climbed up the sides the two story home she had grown up in. Smoke, thick and black, poured out from the broken out windows to snake upward in a billowing cloud toward the sky. The young officer was talking to Kagome and distantly she realized this, but she was no longer listening. She couldn't hear the sirens blaring in the background. The startled shouts and worried murmurs that ran through the crowd of onlookers and neighbors went unnoticed, unheard. She ignored the hum of the news van, the excited cadence of the reporters' voices as they stood in front of her burning house and filmed her childhood home being destroyed. She couldn't even smell the thick smoke that was catching in her lungs, making it even harder to breathe past the knot of fear that had lodged itself deep in her throat. All she cared about was her home…and the people who were supposed to be in it.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled wrenching herself free from the police officers grasp. She sprinted past the safety perimeter, ignoring the shouts of police officers and fire fighters alike, and made her way towards the burning building.

"Kagome over here!" She heard her younger brother Souta call out from her right. Kagome turned abruptly and nearly collapsed with relief when she saw that her brother and her mother were both standing by the back of an ambulance. Soot was streaked across their pale, scared, faces and Souta clutched a thick wool blanket around his shoulders as if he was holding onto it for dear life. As Kagome approached she noticed something that made her stomach drop, Souta's eyes were full of concern and worry a combination that Kagome didn't like to see on her little brothers face.

"Mama! Souta! What happened?" Kagome called as she raced toward them. Her heart leapt into her chest as she saw her mother. Kagome's mother's usual bright cheerful face was covered in a mixture of soot and blood. She could see where the heat from the fire singed her eyebrows and hair. Crinkles of worry creased her mother's usually smooth skin and her eyes which were almost always smiling were now full of tears.

"Oh Kagome!" her embraced her in a rib crushing hug as those tears cut twin paths down her soot streaked face. Kagome just stood there shocked. She had no idea what to say, never before had she seen her mother act like this, never before had she seen her mother cry. And the blood…

"Mama it's okay I'm here." Kagome soothed, gently embracing her mother who smelt of smoke and charcoal. Kagome's mother wept softly into her shoulder. "Mama what's wrong? Where's Grandpa?" Kagome's mother pulled away from her almost reluctantly, clearly feeling guilty for having taken comfort in her daughters arms. Silently tears fell down her mothers face.

"Grandpa. Grandpa didn't make it out… yet." Kagome's mother whispered softly. Kagome stood there stunned. It seemed as if all of time had stopped and she was a stranger on the outside looking in at someone else's tragedy, at someone else's life. 'It cant be. Grandpa has to pull through… he's the strongest of us all.' Kagome thought to herself.

"No." Kagome whispered softly, her body starting to shake and tremble unconsciously. Her thick ebony hair whipped at her face, and only then did she realize that she was shaking her head in denial. She backed away from the ambulance slowly, moving toward the raging fire behind her.

"No you're wrong! Grandpa's okay, I know it! He must be in the shrine he must be… " Kagome shouted in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes; she refused to believe that her grandfather was actually still trapped in that inferno.

"Coming through! We need a doctor!" Two firefighters called, carrying the limp form of Grandpa between them. "He's still alive! Hurry up we need a stretcher." Two medics jumped out of the back of the ambulance. Carrying a stretcher the two men brushed Kagome aside hastily.

"G-Grandpa!" Kagome choked, as she dashed after the medics. "G-Grandpa are you alright? Please be alright!" tears pricked at Kagome's eyes, rolling down her cheeks while she watched her unconscious grandfather be loaded onto the stretcher. His clothes were black and soot streaked where they hadn't been burnt completely away. His skin was varying shades of red and black, burnt by the extreme heat of the flames. Blood trailed sluggishly down the side of his face and body. Kagome choked on a sob, her heart wrenching in her chest. As the stretcher was being wheeled past her, Kagome's grandfather's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Kagome's wrist, his grip surprisingly strong. His eyes were wide and his pupils beady, and Kagome could sense the panic that filled them. His face was covered in black char, and she could feel the blistered skin on his hands, as well as smell the acrid scent of burnt hair and cooked meat.

"Stay AWAY from the well Kagome! Beware of the well!" he whispered hoarsely, his normally cheerful and strong voice broken with pain. His eyes searched hers frantically before they closed from exhaustion and pain. His hand fell from Kagome's wrist to hang limply at his side, leaving a sticky red handprint behind.

"Let us through!" The young medic shouted. Kagome stepped aside wordlessly.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she whispered. "Grandpa..."

The funeral was a surprisingly large one, considering her grandfather had lived the life of a hermit. People from all over the country attended. Family and friends and even strangers Kagome had never met before came to pay their respects to Kagome's dead grandfather. They had said that the funeral service was beautiful, that Grandfather would be honored. But Kagome wouldn't know, she barely remembered any of it. Instead, she had sat there the whole time replaying the events that had taken place days before. She could still see Grandpa's soot covered face, his panicked eyes and his hoarse cry. "Stay AWAY from the well." Those had been his last words to her, and they weighed like a stone heavy upon her heart. Kagome couldn't help but wonder the significance of the warning. It made no sense. When she had told her mother about what her grandfather had said, she had merely petted her head, brushing the hair out of Kagome's face with gentle yet firm hands.

"He was in a lot of pain Kagome. He was probably delusional. People say the strangest things before they go. I wouldn't worry about it dear. "

But Kagome did worry about it. Grandpa, as much of an oddball as he was, never said or did anything without a purpose. She refused to believe that his last words to her had been the crazed ramblings of a dying man.

She, her mother, and Souta had gone to stay with their aunt Rinzi after the fire. Their home was in ruins, very little had survived the fire. A few clothes and a couple of nick nacks was all that they had left. Everything else inside the house was gone.

A silent tear trickled down her face as she remembered her grandfather's smile. The jokes that were never funny and the stories he always told. She regretted not listening to him, not spending more time with her grandfather. When she was younger she had been very close to him, the two had been as thick as thieves. But growing up sometimes meant growing away, and over the years that was the situation Kagome had found herself in. Now she would never get that time back, never again get to listen to one of his corny jokes.

"Kagome are you alright dear?" her mother's voice whispered softly into her ear as she placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome swiped away her tears and sniffled, ashamed of her grief and of herself. None of this would have happened, she was sure in an oddly irrational way, if she had just stayed home that night. She was sure that if she had been home, If she hadn't gone out to the school dance with Hojo (which really hadn't been that fun in the first place), her family would still be intact.

"Yes I'm fine. I think….I think I-I just need to be alone." She said softly giving her mother a halfhearted smile as she got up from the place on her Aunt Rinsi's couch, where she had been sitting with her head cradled in her hands. She was still wearing her clothes from the funeral. Despite the v-neck and thin straps, the dress was modest, it's hemline just above her knee. She wore no makeup or jewelry, save for a silver heart shaped locket that her grandfather had given to her for her 16th birthday instead of the usual mummified something-or-other. She never thought she would have to wear it to his funeral only weeks before her seventeenth birthday. After the funeral a group of friends and family had followed them to Rinzi's house to offer moral support as well as their condolences.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying as she made her way through the crowd of concerned family and friends. They let her pass without a word of complaint or hindrance.

"There's the granddaughter."

"She's taking this hard."

"She was his favorite, she was."

Kagome blocked it out- she didn't want to listen to it anymore. When she reached the front door to her Aunt's home, she flung it open and ran. Tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes as she ran down the street filled with empty cars. The sound of the city was closer, overwhelming. She longed for the comfort of home, the sound of birdsong and the lullaby of crickets chirping outside her window. Choking back a sob, she ran out into the black night, using the pale light of the slivered moon as her guide. Twice she stumbled in her heels, nearly spraining her ankle in her haste to get back home. To put as much distance between herself and her Aunt's house as possible. To go back there would be to admit he was gone, and that he wasn't ever going to come back again.

"Don't you cry!" She yelled at herself as she bit her lip, tears running unchecked down her cheeks. The night was oddly cool for summer, the cold nipping at her bare arms while the night breeze raked icy fingers through her hair as she ran. She didn't care where she was going; she just needed to run, to be away from those people, to be away from that place. Before she knew it Kagome was standing in front of the charred remains of her house. It jutted out from the ground, a monument to her old life. There was barely anything left now, the second story had collapsed and debris lay all over the ground, black and ugly.

"Beware of the well." her grandfather's long gone voice whispered in her ear. Kagome closed her eyes trying to get rid of the image of her grandfather's panicked face and beady eyes. "Beware of the well."

'What well!' Kagome wanted to scream, falling to her knees on the lawn, heedless of how the grass stained the pale skin of her knees. She didn't know how long she had knelt there in front of what used to be her house, nor did she care. She was too lost in her grief to pay much mind to anything. Eventually she came back to herself, rubbing her chilled arms as she glanced around at the place she used to call home. Slowly, wearily, she rose to her feet; she wobbled dangerously on her two unsteady legs that had, unwisely, been strapped into heels.

All she wanted was a good memory of her grandfather, something of his that was still intact- not burnt and ugly. She let her gaze sweep over the ruins of her house and knew she would find no memories there, no comfort. Her gaze continued to travel until it rested upon one of the many small wooden structure. What was inside of it, no one save her grandfather knew. She and Souta had never been permitted to enter it, and if they were caught anywhere near it they had been punished with a swift swat to the butt, and extra duties for at least a month. Trying to sneak in had never been a repeat offense. She always wondered why her grandfather never let her enter.

"Well it looks like I'm going to find out." Kagome mumbled determinedly, marching across her family's grounds. Kagome stopped just outside the shrine and stared at the three steps that led up to the entrance. In her mind's eye she could see her grandfather in his long black priest robes sweeping the steps. His brown eyes would sparkle as he shooed the small birds off the railings.

"Not a place for the young." He would say as he shook a crooked old finger. Kagome was smiling at the memory and, before she knew it, her hand was against the wooden door that blocked entrance to the shine.

"Grandfather." she whispered softly as she pushed open the door and stepped in, letting the darkness consume her

Kagome stood in the shrine for the longest time just waiting. Breathing deep of the smell of earth, wood, cleansing incense, and what she swore was the faint scent of her grandfather's cologne. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. It took a while, but slowly her vision adjusted to the pitch black of the room and she was able to make out rough shapes in the darkness. There were six wooden steps that led down to a small platform. In the middle of the platform there was what looked to be a large wooden box. Kagome hesitantly took a step forward the boards beneath her feet groaned under the pressure she put on them. Kagome's heart tightened in her chest, she felt like she was doing something wrong by coming in here, something really wrong.

"It's too late to stop now." Kagome shuddered as she forced herself to take another step forward, then another one. All too soon she found herself at the bottom of the steps. She felt the hard packed earth beneath her feet and paused. She didn't want to go near that box like structure in the middle of the room, but it was as if it was calling her. As if it was beckoning her to come and look. Kagome reluctantly obliged and stepped towards the wooden box. As she neared she noticed that the thing in the center of the room wasn't a box at all but in fact it was a...well.

"Beware of the well!" Kagome gasped and took an involuntary step backward. Her hand flew to her mouth and she stared in silent horror at the well as if expecting something to pop out and grab her. Kagome stood there for quite some time, transfixed. So this was what he had been talking about, this is what he meant her to stay away from. The question was…why? What was so important about this ancient well that Grandfather had used his last words to warn her away from it? Guilt and curiosity warred within her. Was there something he was hiding in the well? A secret he hadn't wanted her or her brother to know? What could be so important, so shameful, that he had barred his grandchildren from ever stepping foot into this building? Visions of dead bodies piled at the bottom of the well danced in her mind. Dare she look? Clearly her grandfather hadn't wanted her to.

The sun was just rising over the horizon as Kagome took a tentative step towards the well . Kagome stopped. Nothing happened. She scowled at her own folly.

"It's as if I'm expecting something bad to happen." She muttered, trying to shake of her nerves. With a deep breath she boldly stepped right up to the lip of the well and peered down into its murky depths. There were, she was relieved to find, no dead bodies. It was pitch black down there, but that was the only creepy thing about the ordinary well. Kagome laid a hand on the wooden railing and peered down into its darkness trying to make out shapes, but there were none. She let out a shaky laugh, raking her fingers through her windblown hair. There was nothing to be afraid of here. Maybe her Grandfather had meant another well? Just as she was about to turn to leave, the clasp on her locket snapped. The silver heart shaped locket her grandfather had gotten for her slid off her neck and plummeted, all the way to the bottom of the well. Kagome flinched waiting to hear the small splash of something solid hitting water. It never came.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" She cursed, biting down on her lower lip. She needed to get the locket back, it was one of the only things she had left to remind her of her grandfather and there was no way she was going to be leaving here without it. There was no real way to tell how deep the well was, but she was fairly certain that it was dry. After all, if there had been water in it, she would have heard a splash when she dropped her locket, right? Kagome stood there for a while, hoping for an idea to come to her that didn't involve climbing down there in the dark to search for her locket. After a while of listening to the soft whisper of her own breath in the silence of the well shed, Kagome sighed. It looked like there was only one way to get that locket back, and it definitely involved her getting her hands dirty. Rolling her neck to ease out the tension that was starting to build there, she approached the lip of the well with caution. It took a little effort (she was wearing both a dress and heels after all) but she swung herself up on to the edge, her feet dangling over the rim. With a sigh, Kagome toed her heels off her sore feet. There was a moment of silence before the clunk of her heels hitting the bottom of the well reached her ears. Nibbling gently on her lower lip, and deciding that this had to be the most singularly stupid thing she had ever done, Kagome estimated that it was a fifteen to twenty foot drop. She could take it, she decided, she'd had worse falls in her life. 'Well, here goes nothing.' She thought with a detached sense of finality, before taking a deep breath and pushing off from the well. Meanwhile the sun had risen above the horizon, casting its golden rays across the ground and into the small shrine. The light of a new day glinted off the top of Kagome's head right before it disappeared into the well.

For a moment, Kagome felt adrenaline fill her while her body fell through the air, a soft wind whispering past her ears to lift her hair. There was something about doing something so stupidly reckless that just made you feel alive. It felt great, wonderful even. That is, until the freaky blue light began to shine and pulse around her body. Time slowed and the very air around her seemed to grow thick. It felt like she was falling through syrup, so slowly did she drift, and the blue light only seemed to pulse faster the further she got. She could hear her heart thundering in her chest, beating against her ribs like a trapped animal. Her eyes widened as fear stole the very breath from her lungs, making her feel as if she were suffocating under the suddenly heavy weight of the air. It felt as if an eternity had passed as she drifted downward, like a leaf riding to the ground on a summer breeze. Only once did she try to scream, for help or out of fear it was anyone's guess, but no sound escaped past her parted lips. It was as if her vocal chords had shriveled up and died.

"Beware of the well!" The echoes of her Grandfather's voice came back to haunt her. Why, oh god, why hadn't she listened! Just as she felt her lungs were about to burst, the air became thinner, the odd blue lights began to fade, and the bottom of the well swam upwards into her vision. Kagome braced herself for a harsh impact, but instead she merely continued to float to the bottom…landing gently on her hands and knees.

"W-What the hell…" She gasped, greedily sucking in a lung full of air. Her hands curled spastically against the soft earth at the bottom of the well. The fresh, mineral, scent had her breathing a sigh of relief as her fingers worked against the soil. For a second there, she had thought she would never again touch the earth, let alone anything else. Tilting her head backward, she reveled in the feel of the warm summer sunlight brushing against her face.

It only took her a minute to realize that something here was not right. Kagome paused in her breathing ears straining…and she heard nothing. Nothing but the distant sound of the wind whispering through the trees, and the soft cooing calls of birds in flight. There was no roof above her, nothing but a cloudless blue summer sky and white, fluffy clouds. Where the hell had the shed gone? And the soft, but always present, sound of Tokyo? Her heart began, again, to beat erratically.

"What the…" She whispered, startling at her own voice. Shaking her head slightly, Kagome climbed to her feet, placing a trembling hand against the rough stone of the ancient well for support. Her knees wobbled as she stared upward into the bright light of a sunny afternoon.

"This…This is impossible. It is literally…" She didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand about that freaky blue light, or the fall down the well, or how an entire building could just disappear in what her mind knew had to be really only a matter of seconds. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt and her vision began to swim.

"Okay, calm down Kagome. There has GOT to be a rational explanation for this. Just focus on one thing at a time." She gave herself a much needed pep talk, licking her suddenly dry lips. Suddenly, the light from above caught on something at the bottom of the well, catching Kagome's attention.

"My locket!" A smile flirted at the corners of her lips. Bending down, she extracted the heartshaped locket from the ground where it had been partially covered with dirt. With fingers that were still shaking, she put her necklace back on, taking care to make sure the clasp in back was fully closed this time. She definitely did not want a repeat performance of this entire ordeal. Once the necklace was secure, she turned her gaze upward to the bright light of the sun and the distinctive sound of leaves rustling in the breeze.

She had to get out of the well. It wasn't as if she could just sit down here on her duff and hope that someone would happen to waltz on by and notice her down here. Years spent working outdoors had leant strength and muscle to Kagome's young body. Her gaze fell to the walls of the well, which were made of stacked slabs of gray stone. Vibrant green moss grew in the cracks of the stones, while vines climbed down from the very top of the well, weaving around the walls like a tapestry of greenery. With a determined nod of her head, Kagome reached for a dangling vine and gave it a hard, firm, yank . When it didn't budge, Kagome gave an even firmer pull, testing her weight. The vine held.

"Well," she said on a sigh, noticing that her heels hadn't survived the trip to the bottom of the well, "it looks like I'm doing this barefoot. Terrific." Not that she could very well climb up a well wearing heels…but it would be nice to have her shoes once she got out of here. How was she going to explain this to her Mother? They had so few possessions left, and little money to buy any more. Deciding that, again, that was a worry for a different time, Kagome began the long and difficult process of hauling herself up and out of the well. More than once on that particularly strenuous journey did she curse herself for eating too much damned ramen and poky.

Eventually she reached the top, hands gripping the wooden lip of the well before she pulled herself up. Throwing her legs over the edge, Kagome bowed her head, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded across her brow, and the muscles in her arms felt almost rubbery after hauling herself up that damned well. She looked down at the long grasses swaying beneath her feet, and for a moment her heart stopped. Slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her gaze… and what she saw fair near took her breath away.

She was in a small clearing where the grass had been allowed to grow wild. Flowers, of varying shades of white, yellow, and pink, dotted the landscape before giving way to the impressive, ancient, giants of the forest. Everywhere she turned she was surrounded by trees. The wind rustled their leaves, and birds chirped overhead, creating a symphony of sound.

Luckily for Kagome, some sort of preservation instinct kicked in, because when she swooned it was forward that she fell. Her knees slammed against the hard earth as she stared around in slack jawed wonder. Everything she knew was gone. The shrine, the wreckage of her burnt home…even Tokyo was gone. And in its place? A forest that was just as beautiful as it appeared vast.

"I…am so screwed." The whisper left her lips subconsciously. She knelt there, in shock, for the longest time. Barely moving, barely breathing. How could her entire world just disappear in the blink of an eye? Had…had the well done this? How was that even possible? Eventually the sun climbed higher in the sky, late morning giving way to early afternoon. When her legs started to throb from kneeling too long, then, and only then did Kagome stumble to her feet. She had to find some form of civilization. A telephone to call her mother and let her know…

That what? She had jumped into a well and it had taken her to a different location? Her mother was going to think she was insane! Kagome, however, didn't care. Not as long as she made it out of this place alive. With a shaky sigh, Kagome began her walk through the woods in search of civilization…or even just a pay phone. She gave a worried glance toward her bare feet. Hopefully they didn't get too beat up.

Several hours later found Kagome stumbling through the undergrowth of the forest, her bare feet mudcaked and bloody. Try as she might, she somehow always seemed to step on a sharp twig, or even sharper rock. At one point she had stumbled through a pricker patch, and boy had that just tickled the bottoms of her abused feet. Exhausted and aching, Kagome leaned against the rough bark of a weathered old tree for support. For all she knew, she could be walking around in circles in this godforsaken forest. She had tried to just walk straight in one direction, but there had been the occasional obstacle to dodge, and over the course of the last few hours she had probably been veered a little off her chosen path. The merry sound of gurgling water sent hope to rise in Kagome's chest, and made her parched mouth water with need. Following the sound, it eventually led to a small stream.

Gently Kagome kneeled by the waters edge, and using both hands, scooped up the cold, refreshing liquid –drinking greedily. The water was sweet and clear, and Kagome drank until her stomach was full. Leaning back, her thirst satisfied, she dipped her abused feet into the cool water and allowed a sigh of relief to escape her. Damn, that felt like heaven.  
**  
**"So tired," Kagome said on a yawn, her jaw cracking with the force of it. It was late afternoon now, and although logically Kagome knew she should just keep walking until she found a phone, all she wanted to do was sleep. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good night's rest….or even a nap. Certainly not since Grandpa had died. Looking around, she saw a particularly cozy looking spot beneath the branches of an old willow tree. It couldn't hurt to take a quick nap…could it? After all she had been walking for hours now and if she wanted to continue on her journey she was going to have to have her strength, right?

"I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes." Kagome yawned again as she nestled down upon a bed of moss and fallen leaves beneath the willow tree. It was only a moment until she was fast asleep.

Kagome awoke to the sound of angry voices. Harsh, biting baritones, thrummed in her ears, jogging her out of her quite peaceful nap. Slowly, she blinked scratchy eyes that were still blurry from sleep. Looking up at pitch black night sky, Kagome realized she had seriously over slept. The moon hung full and bloated in the night sky, a beacon of light to illuminate the forest. She sat up, shivering, as a cool night breeze brushed against her bared arms. Trying in vain to rub away the slight chill, Kagome climbed to her feet, freezing in place as the sound of what could only be an argument drifted to her on the wind. Her head whipped around, trying to locate the source of the voices. People! Here! In the forest! She had to be the luckiest girl alive. Maybe, just maybe, one of them had a cell phone on them. Oh, a warm bath and bed would do wonders for her tired and achy body. Determinedly, she followed the sound of voices through the forest and away from the stream. In little to no time at all, however, it became clear that some sort of argument was taking place out here.

In the forest.

In the dead of night.

In the middle of no where.

Kagome became hesitant, unsure. This definitely had the potential to turn ugly. How many horror movies had she seen just like this? What if the owner of one of those voices was carrying a gun? What if she was about to witness a murder? Biting down gently on her lower lip, Kagome warred with herself. She could go see what all the commotion about, and hey- who knew, maybe it wasn't such a big deal and she could use a phone. Or maybe she was about to witness something so gruesome and horrifying that it would be burned into her retinas for as long as she lived. Or? She could just turn around and walk away. Pretend she had never heard any voices, heated or otherwise, and continue walking until she found civilization again.

Eventually the desire for a hot bath and warm food won out.

Kagome paused as she saw a clearing in the distance. Sneaking as quietly as she could, and wincing at the sound of very loud, very angry, and very male shouts, Kagome pressed her back against a particularly large tree that blocked the source of the voices from view. Taking a fortifying breath, she turned to peek around the side of the tree – and out at the other side of the clearing. What she saw left her gaping in fascination.

There were two men standing in that clearing. Agression, as well as frustration, was clearly defined in their tense bodies. These men were by no means ordinary. As a matter of fact…Kagome didn't think that they were really men at all.

No man she had ever met had long, silver hair (the color of spun moon beams) that flowed over their shoulders to the middle of their back. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief as she saw that his ear were long and pointed. Like Legolas. Like frickin' Legolas from Lord of the Rings. Like a frickin' elf! A gasp almost escaped her as she caught sight of his eyes. Nope. Defintiely not normal. This man's eyes were bright gold, the color of toasted honey. His face was lean, aristocratic. His jaw strong, and his bearing almost…regal. Though, his demeanor as he glared coolly across the clearing, was most definitely cold. As if that weren't odd enough, there seemed to be some sort of tattoo across his face. Two, maroonish red stripes cut across those highly defined cheekbones and a small, blue, crescent moon hung in the center of his forehead. This particular man also dressed as if he were a blast from the past. His hakama was white, with an intricate red floral designed patterned on the sleeves and across his broad shoulders. It was then that Kagome noticed…the tail.

'Hoooooly shit.' Kagome was tempted to pinch herself, certain she had to be dreaming. No one who was human looked like this. And he was so breathtakingly gorgeous…it was unreal.

The man that stood across of him was much his opposite. Although he was equally handsome, he had black hair that had been restrained, lifted up into a ponytail. His eyes were a shocking blue, but unlike the other man, they burned hot- not cold. Determination twisted across his mouth, set in the strong line of his jaw. Like the other man across from him, he had pointy ears. He also had a long black tail that wrapped around his waist. This man was dressed in brown furs and pelts that revealed his strong, muscular arms and legs. A shiver of foreboding crawled up her spine as she gazed at this man. CAUTION DANGER! STAY AWAY! Might as well have been written across this guy's forehead. He oozed danger and sex appeal.

"You waste this Sesshoumaru's time, savage." The man with the silver hair said, his voice thick with disdain. His golden eyes reflected boredom and detachment. Kagome craned her neck and listened with all her might to hear the other man's response. And oh BOY did he respond. The young, black haired man yelled and snarled at the same time, his eyes glowing with rage.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're saying, you pompous asshole, but if you look at me one more time like that I have swear on the old gods and new, I have no problem tearing yer throat out!"

Wow…that was weird. Kagome blinked, rubbing at her ears. For some reason… for some reason it almost seemed as if their words were slightly distorted, coming to her from far away. It was almost as if they spoke gibberish, but somehow Kagome's brain was able to pick out those individual noises and put them together in a pattern that made sense to her.

"This meeting was pointless, this Sesshoumaru would never sink to working with such a mindless beast." The golden eyed man said as he turned on his heel and stalked away, his silver hair billowing in the wind.

"Feh! There will never be an alliance between the West and the South!" The dark haired man shouted at the other's retreating form. As he shouted this Kagome saw the unmistakable glimmer of fangs. Despite the funky hair, the weird and outdated clothes, the pointy ears and… what really suspiciously looked to be tails…it was the fangs that did her in. Kagome couldn't help the gasp of surprise that whistled past her lips. She stumbled backwards, unconsciously trying to put distance between herself and the strange men. Unfortunately for the unlucky young girl, her foot came down hard on a small twig. It snapped. Kagome flinched. Oh, oh if there was a god…

The silver haired man stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to stare in her direction. The dark haired young man growled and turned, staring directly at her.

Kagome's eyes bulged as her heart stop beating. She had been caught. She gave an awkward, choppy laugh and a small wave, before abruptly turning on her heel and making a break for it.

The man known as Sesshoumaru gave the other man a weighted glance. The young man understood and responded with a curt nod, then shot right after Kagome into the woods.

"This should be interesting." Sesshoumaru sighed as he waited patiently for the other to return.

Love it? Hate it? Review! :P


	2. Bonding

Chapter 2:

Kagome ran. She ran hard, and she ran fast. Her abused feet slapped against the hard, earthen, floor of the forest as she dodged branches and fallen logs, sprinting away from the two…whatever they were…that she had left back there in the clearing. Clearly, those two weren't human, and unless there was some sort of weird convention in town (which Kagome highly doubted there was) she had just witnessed something she was definitely not supposed to.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. The mantra repeated itself in her mind, fueling her desire to put as much distance as possible between her and them. Kagome hissed in pain as branches slapped at her arm, raising red welts on the exposed flesh, but she refused to slow down. She ran in a zigzag pattern, knowing that if she was being followed, this would make it harder for her pursuers to catch her. Her breath soon became labored, which was normal considering she was already on the verge of hyperventilating, and her vision blurred at the edges. Rocks, roots and twigs bit at her bare feet, but Kagome refused to slow down. Slowing down meant that she might actually have to stop and face what she had seen back in that clearing.

Aliens maybe? Elves? If so, Hollywood had definitely got it wrong. No movie elf she had ever seen could do those two men justice. They were as good looking as they were deadly…and how Kagome knew that, she had no clue. But something inside her, some instinct long suppressed, was rising to the surface and telling her to get the hell out of dodge. No good could come from a face to face with those two. Images of blood and gore flashed through her mind, making her heart lurch in her chest. She was running blindly now, panic and fear fueling her young body, pushing her to her limits. In the distance she could hear the chilling sound of a wolf's howl echoing through the night. It reverberated through the forest, seemingly coming from all sides, so that no matter where she turned she ran into danger. A sharp crack from behind her sent a breathless gasp to escape past her lips. With a sense of horrified fascination, she glanced behind her. And that's when she ran into something solid. The breath left her lungs at the impact, her arms pinwheeling as she was sent flying backwards to land hard on the ground. For a moment, all sense had been knocked out of her. She sat, stunned, on the forest floor, her legs splayed at odd angles as she tried to regain both her breath and her wits. Sucking in a lungful of air, Kagome glanced up and immediately wished she hadn't.

Fur wrapped legs met her shocked gaze. She swallowed hard, not wanting to look up, but knowing that she had no choice. It had already been a minute…and now one of those white wrapped feet began to tap impatiently on the ground. Slowly she lifted her gaze from his legs up to the coarse brown wolf pelt he wore wrapped around his waist. Further still her gaze lifted, eyeing the metal plated armor he wore strapped to his chest. He wore, she noticed, fur bracers around his wrists, wrists that lead to strong, sun tanned hands that were propped on his lean waist. And those arms? The muscles were clearly defined. Her gaze made it just about as far as his adam's apple before it stopped. Faltered. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to look. He wasn't real. He couldn't be. That was IMPOSSIBLE. No one was that fast.

Kagome startled at an amused snort. Without meaning to, her eyes opened and she looked up. Coffee eyes clashed with an artic blue, their gazes locked for what felt like a lifetime. Slowly those blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as a sneer pulled at the corner of his lips, flashing a pearly white fang in her direction.

"Well look who we have here." He all but snarled at her, arms now crossed over that broad chest. Kagome swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. Cautiously, as if he wouldn't notice if she went slowly enough, Kagome began to scuttle backwards. She did not like the interest and suspicion that colored those blue eyes. Nor did she like the way he was looking at her like she was…prey. Something to but hunted, taken down, defenseless.

"Tsk, Tsk." He waggled a finger, a wolfish smile pulling at the corners of his lips "Where do you think you're going, princess." Again, Kagome's ears did that weird thing, her understanding his words well after he had spoken them. What the hell was up with that? As if she needed one more weird thing to add to her increasingly strange experiences thus far.

Kagome continued to crab walk away from him, wincing at the sound of her dress tearing. Great, just what she needed. To expose more leg to the man who looked like he was about to devour her whole. Oh, god, why hadn't she just listened to her Grandpa? With a burst of energy, Kagome jumped to her feet and spun on her heel, away from the gleaming eyes of her pursuer. There was no way in hell she was just going to lay sprawled on the ground, defenseless, as he killed her. If she could get away, she was going to do it. She ran again; panic beating a new tempo in her heart. She glanced once over her shoulder to see if he was giving chase and…. He was gone!

"How could he just disappear?" Kagome whispered, her eyes searching frantically behind her, waiting for him to pop out of nowhere.

"Looking for me?" a deep voice rumbled right in front of her. Kagome collided hard against his chest, and would have fallen (yet again) if not for the steely strong arm that caught her about her waist, holding her up. Hot breath fanned gently against her neck, making Kagome jump. With a cry she sent her foot sailing hard into his shin, which earned her a pained grunt, and spun in his arms- trying to escape. A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as he easily caught her again about the waist, pulling her back into his hard unforgiving chest.

"Looks like the princess has claws." Dark humor laced his words as he held her struggling body against him, the heat of his body like a brand against her back. For a moment he allowed Kagome to thrash, uselessly, in his arms. She kicked her legs, her bare heels drumming against him. He didn't even flinch.

"I love it when they put up a fight." He chuckled before burying his nose in her hair. He exhaled hotly against the back of her neck, making Kagome gasp in fear.

"Gods you smell good enough to eat. Too bad I have to share." Before Kagome could even respond, he clamped a hand over her mouth, and with his other arm lifted her boldly off the ground. Kagome tried to scream, desperate for help, but her cries were muffled by the hand across her mouth.

In little more than a blink of an eye they were moving. Her stomach rolled at the speed in which they ran, the forest becoming a mere green brown blur in front of them. Vertigo threatened, and Kagome had to close her eyes against the rolling in her stomach. Oh gods, this couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. No one could run this fast. No wonder he had caught her so easily! She squirmed in his grasp, still screaming, as she tried to free herself but his grip on her only grew tighter and more painful.

"You better stop all that wiggling around, princess. Otherwise we're going to have to make a quick detour, and I'm gonna get to see what your knees look like next to that pretty little head." the man chuckled against her neck. Kagome screamed shrilly, her body freezing at the not so subtle threat.

"That's better. Too bad, princess. Too bad." Kagome swore she could feel him smile against her neck as he sighed the words.

Suddenly they skidded to a halt. Kagome's eyes flew open to see that they were back in the clearing where this had all started. The silver haired man, Sesshoumaru, stood waiting, still as a statue beneath the moonlight. He cut an impressive, imposing figure just standing there. As if he was judge, jury and executioner. Considering the rough treatment Kagome had just received at the hands of the dark haired man, that could very well be the case.

Cold, golden eyes trailed slowly up and down her form. An aristocratic eyebrow lifted in disdain as her captor released her, allowing her to fall unceremoniously to her knees on the ground. Not once did that cold, golden eyed gaze leave her vulnerable form. Shivering beneath the cold stare, Kagome tried to tug the hem of her dress down. It had split up the side at some point during her flight through the forest, and showed more leg and thigh than Kagome was comfortable with. She could only imagine what she looked like. Her hair, windblown, her cheeks flushed. She was covered in scratches and welts, not to mention bug bites, her calves were caked with mud and dirt and her feet…well, her feet were a bit of a bloody mess. Her head began to pound in time with her galloping heart. Oh god, were they going to kill her now? What the hell had she done to deserve this? All she wanted was to go home!

"You, girl, were spying on this Sesshoumaru. Why, I wonder, is that?"

"I-I…I wasn't…."Kagome stuttered. Never in her sixteen years had she ever been this scared. Her fear only intensified as impatience and a shadow of anger flashed in those golden eyes.

"I cannot believe that I have to share my catch with this arrogant piece of fluff. That fleabag probably doesn't even know what to do with a hot little piece like this one." The man, her captor, grumbled angrily from behind her. A hot little piece? Of all the arrogant, perverted, stupid…

"That is enough, you dirty pig! I dare you to touch me!" Kagome shouted, jumping to her feet to face the man with blue eyes. "See what happens! You'll be singing soprano for the rest of your damned life!" Her hands curled into little fists at her sides as surprise and then shock settled into the man's blue orbs.

Her captor took a stumbling step backwards, as if he had been slapped. If not for the very serious situation, the shocked look on his face would have been almost comical. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that he wasn't the only one who was shocked. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened marginally in surprise, eyebrows raising at her display of defiance. But as quickly as the shock had shown on his face, it vanished to be replaced by cool disdain.

"You, girl, can understand him?" Sesshoumaru questioned, his voice sharp as he took a menacing step toward her. Kagome spun around so that she could keep both men in her sights. The black haired man on her left and this Sesshoumaru character on her right. She backed up a step, knowing that running was futile but unable to help herself. When Kagome merely stared at his steadily advancing form, Sesshoumaru growled.

"You will answer this Sesshoumaru when he asks you a question, girl, or you will feel my wrath."

What was up with the constant threats? The one on the left wanted to rape her, and it looked like the one on the right wanted to tear her throat out. Never in her life had she had so much aggression aimed at her at once. And for what? Because they thought she was spying on them? Admittedly, she kind of had been spying, but who wouldn't? They clearly weren't human.

"Of course I can understand him." Kagome snipped back as those golden eyes flashed dangerously at her.

At this, the man (her would-be attacker) seemed to startle, his blue eyes darting suspicious looks between her and Sesshoumaru.

"Wait a second, you can understand…well, I'll be damned." The dark haired man whistled. They stared hard at her, the both of them. Sizing her up.

"How did I not see it before?" The dark man murmured, advancing toward her retreating form in time with Sesshoumaru. "You look exactly like that filthy miko bitch."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a bitch, buddy!" Kagome snapped, bringing her fists up as she backed into a tree. What the hell was he talking about anyway? And why were they both staring at her like that?

"The resemblance is uncanny. But…it's been fifty years. Surely…surely, this is impossible." Sesshoumaru murmured thoughtful. More to himself than to anyone else.

"I don't know who or what the hell you guys are, and I don't care. Can we all just pretend this never happened please? I'll go on my way, you go on yours, and we don't ever have to speak of this again, okay?"

Outrage flitted across both mens' faces almost simultaneously.

"Who the hell are you that you don't know Kouga, Demon prince of the South and Fleabag over there, Lord of the West? What rock have you been hiding under?" Kouga growled.

"D-Demons. Great. Terrific." Kagome choked on a laugh. "This is just what I need. There are no such thing as Demons Kagome, this is all just a horrible, horrible dream. Soon you'll wake up, and we can laugh about this later." Kagome gave herself the mental pep talk, hoping and praying…

A growl erupted from the golden eyed man's throat and before Kagome could blink she was dangling in the air.

The silver haired Demon named Sesshoumaru held her up by her throat, his long claws piercing the skin around her neck, blood slowly seeping out of the small wounds. Kagome latched onto his hand that held her by the throat, futilely trying to pull him off of her. She was finding it hard to breathe and spots danced before her eyes. Her feet swung in the air in an attempt to kick her attacker, but none of the blows came close.

"Stupid girl, do I look like a human to you?" he growled daring her to defy him. Kagome shook her head dumbly, as she pried at the hand that held her neck.

"I am a DEMON, and the demon lord of the West! You will respect me!" He growled threateningly, his cold eyes boring into her brown ones. He gave her a shake before throwing her to the ground at his feet.

Kagome landed on the ground with a painful thud. 'This can't be happening, none of this is real' She told herself over and over again.

"Get up." The cold voice snarled. Kagome refused to move and closed her eyes tighter. Maybe if she ignored them they would just go away and leave her be. Moments passed and finally a clawed hand grabbed her arm viciously and dragged her to her feet. Kagome's eyes flew wide open and her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted, trying to wrench her arm from the Demon's strong grip. The demon let go of her willingly, as if he had touched something rather unpleasant and was more than happy to release her.

"It is a rather interesting situation we find ourselves in, now isn't it?" The silver haired demon asked coolly, his golden eyes looking at her with interest.

Kagome thought the situation was a lot of things, but interesting didn't even make the top ten. Terrifying, surreal, her worst-frickin'-nightmare… sure. But interesting? Now that was a stretch. Kagome swallowed hard, her fingertips flying to her abused throat. Both of them were staring at her. Hard. As if…as if she should know them, or at the very least know what the hell was going on. But she didn't. She had no idea what these two wanted, and was even less inclined to find out. But she played along, because frankly, she didn't feel like being strangled again.

"And w-what situation would that be?" She mentally cursed at herself for stuttering. She wanted to be brave, fearless even, but she was officially dealing with demons now. And one of them had a tendency to frickin' choke people.

"It seems, Kikyo, that you have-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second there pal. My name is NOT Kikyo? See, I knew this was all just a big misunderstanding. I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Got it? Not this Kikyo lady."

Both men immediately scowled at her.

Kagome shrugged, her hands up in a plactating gesture. "Come on guys, can't we all just talk about this rationally? No need for violence. Oh, god, please don't-"

The demon named Sesshoumaru was suddenly in her face. A hard, unyielding, hand wormed it's way through the tangle of her hair to fist at the nape of her neck. With a cry, Kagome's head was jerked backwards, the vulnerable pale column of her neck bared to the Lord of the West's piercing amber gaze.

Slowly she felt his hot breath fan against her neck, heard him inhale…was he sniffing her? Seriously? Like a…like a dog? Just as suddenly as she had been captured, she was released.

"You are not Kikyo." He sneered. Instead of being relieved at the fact she wasn't this Kikyo character, he seemed more irritated.

"Oh gee, really?" Kagome grumped, rubbing her abused neck and eyeing Sesshoumaru with distrust. "What was your first clue? Was it when I said 'I am not Kikyo?'. Cuz' that was it for me."

The demon named Kouga gave a dry laugh. "You must be suicidal. Or just stupid."

Kagome whipped her head to the left to glare at Kouga. "Who are you calling stupid, you big jerk!"

Kouga growled low, baring his fangs at her. "Watch your mouth, human, or I'll watch it for you."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome countered, fists up and raised. "Just what exactly do you think you're gonna do? Kill me! Go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

Kouga chuckled darkly, his blue eyes flashing with heat. "You keep running that mouth, princess, and you'll end up bent over my knee. You're too valuable to kill, but that doesn't mean Im going to let you run your mouth at me like that."

Great. A demon prince had just threatened to spank her. Kagome supposed she should feel relieved that he didn't want to kill her. Instead, a unease settled heavy in her belly.

"V-valuable? Me? I don't understand…what is it that you want from me."

"Oh," Kouga took a menacing step toward her. "Lots of things, princess." He captured her chin between his fingers, ignoring her small fists raining down useless against his chest. "And I fully intend on having them all." Suddenly Sesshoumaru was there, his hand on Kouga's shoulder, pulling him back and away from her.

"Human female, you will repeat, verbatim, the words I am about to say. Is that clear? If you fail to do so, I will allow the wolf to take you, like a bitch in heat. Is that understood? Nod if you understand me. Good, very good."

"It seems as if this is a reincarnation of the miko. She does not have to be the original. The girl will suit or purposes perfectly in the binding rite."

Dully, her voice trembling, Kagome repeated the words the Demon Lord spoke. Kouga's eyes narrowed, and a calculating gleam entered them.

"Yes, yes I see." He murmured. "The ancient rite of the bonded servant. Clever."

"B-bonded servant?" Kagome echoed, an eyebrow raised in question. She SO did not like the tone of this conversation, or where it was heading.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered cooly. "You see, fifty years ago the West and the South were temporarily united. It was a time of war across the country, humans fighting and losing against our combined demon army. We were winning the war, of course, until we came across a village not too far from here. In it, was the last holy miko of power, and her name was Kikyo." Here, Sesshoumaru sneered, his golden eyes which were normally cold flashing with white hot rage. "This miko, this filthy, disgusting human, dared to oppose us. When we attacked the village, she was waiting. She cursed us, cursed us all. Using her miko powers, she made sure that neither the wolf, nor I, would ever be able to understand each other in spoken or written language. She laid a powerful spell upon us, and to this day, it has remained unbroken."

"Oh, umm, that's unfortunate." Kagome tried to offer her condolences.

And then the Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru, smirked. Kagome got the feeling that she wasn't going to like, very much, what he was about to say.

"It would have been unfortunate, if not for you. You see, the only one who can undo the curse is a miko of power. Kikyo was killed in battle, not long after she laid the curse. But you, you are her spitting image. And, it seems, her reincarnation."

Kagome REALLY didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Now, only a miko would be able to understand both Kouga and I. We could ask you to lift this curse." Kagome's eyes widened in fear and confusion. "But it is increasingly obvious that you do not possess that particular skill set. As a matter of fact, one would think you were ignorant of your miko power."

Miko? Her? A holy priestess. The notion was laughable, and yet the deadly serious and intent look in both the demon's eyes had her swallowing hard. They really believed that she…

Great.

"So, we will bind you to us. As our servant. Through you, and your blood, the curse will be broken."

"W-what if I don't want to?" Kagome whispered, refusing to meet his eyes. She flinched when they both took a bold step toward her.

"What makes you think that your opinion matters, human? If you do not do as well tell you, exactly as I command, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Understood?" Sesshoumaru said the words matter-of-factly.

Kagome flinched. She didn't want to die, was terrified of it actually. But at the same time, she had no desire to be bound to two demons, whatever that meant. From the sounds of it, it didn't exactly seem like it was going to be fun.

So she slowly raised her head, threw her shoulders back, and met that cold stare with a chilling and bold one of her own.

"Then you better kill me, because I am no one's slave, and I never will be." The words came out calm and cold, though on the inside she trembled.

Sesshoumaru stood there shocked for a moment. No human had ever defied him, who did this strange girl think she was? He had to admit, this human brat was definitely different from other humans of his time. She dressed differently for one and she had courage, courage wasn't common in most humans, especially not in females.

"Again, human, what makes you think that I can not simply just take what it is that I want from you? Your compliance is really not needed." And suddenly he was pressing against her, trapping the right side of her body against the tree. When she raised a hand to defend herself, he caught it deftly in a bone jarring grip and raised it slowly above her head, pressing it against the rough bark of the tree.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Kagome raised her other hand, ready to attack, but it too was caught in a joltingly familiar grip. Laughing blue eyes clashed with brown as Kouga mirrored Sesshoumaru, trapping the left side of her body against the rough bark of the tree.

"H-Hey you guys cant we just talk about this first." She choked out half heartedly.

A fresh wash of hot tears filled her eyes as she realized that she was completely at their mercy.

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon." Kouga whispered softly in her ear, his lips moving down to brush intimately against the side of her neck, tasting the skin there. Kagome shivered as she looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru nodded at Kouga, both pairs of lips now brushing against the vulnerable column of her neck.

She gasped as two sets of fangs pierced her neck simultaneously. There was the hot lash of two tongues, and the heady, almost erotic, pull of two pairs of lips and fangs working at her neck. They were drinking her blood. Kagome's vision swam, her knees grew weak and wobbly. She was trapped, with no way to defend herself. In a matter of seconds her vision grew spotty, her head became light. In another minute her knees finally gave out, and she slumped, held up by the two demons drinking her blood. It felt as if they were taking her life force, a piece of her soul, along with the blood. She no longer tried to struggle, it was pointless, there was no way she was going to win.

After a couple of minutes both demons pulled away from her. Kagome collapsed to the ground with a thud where she lay, motionless and barely breathing. She had no energy left to defend herself, let alone sit up.

Blood stained both of the demons' lips. Kouga's tongue darted out, licking the blood from his lips and savoring the taste. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wiped the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at it in disgust.

Kagome whimpered when Kouga took a knee beside her. She could feel his hot gaze on her vulnerable body, and she wanted to cry in frustration. Her mind began to feel foggy, sick, and her heart stuttered in her chest with fear when he reached down a hand to gently brush back the silky hair that had fallen into her eyes and across her face. Tenderly, he brushed the tears from her cheeks, before his finger tips trailed down to her neck.

"Don't cry." He whispered softly, soothingly.

Kagome winced in pain as he touched the spot where his fangs had penetrated her skin. She could feel her blood seeping from the open wound. She closed her eyes fearing what would come next. She felt his breath on her neck and winced. 'He's going to kill me now.' Was all Kagome could think as she waited to feel his fangs once again on her skin. Instead she felt a warm rough tongue lap up the blood that spilt down her neck. She wanted to push him away to tell him NO, but she couldn't, it was as if she was paralyzed.

"You taste so good." He whispered huskily in her ear before scooping her up in his large muscular arms. Kagome's head lolled to the side. She had no power over her own body and it scared her.

Kouga walked over to Sesshoumaru, the semi-conscious Kagome cradled in his arms.

"You belong to us now." Sesshoumaru spoke the words coldly, his voice like a whip

It took all of her energy, but Kagome turned her head away from Sesshoumaru and the haughty, victorious gleam that had entered his eyes. Unfortunately that meant her head came to rest against the broad, well-muscled chest of Kouga.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru gestured.

Kouga nodded and started off walking ahead of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru followed him silently.

A silent tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she was carried away into the night. She closed her eyes unwillingly and fell into a dreamless sleep. Kouga looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Don't cry." he whispered into the night.  
.

.

.

.REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND. Review please, spanks! This chapter has been re-written. ;)


	3. A New Friend

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome shivered as a cool draft tickled the baby fine hairs on the nape of her neck. She shivered beneath her covers, burrowing her cold nose into the warm blankets. Had she left the window open again? The tentative, choppy, calls of birdsong wafted on the morning breeze and the air smelt faintly of wood smoke and earth. Wait…wood smoke? With a muffled groan, Kagome opened one groggy eye, wincing as the light from the morning sun stabbed at her pupil and went straight to her head. She closed her eyes tight, trying desperately to ignore the fact that when she had opened them a clear blue sky and green leaves have met her curious gaze. It didn't work. It took her a moment to remember just what, exactly; she was doing outside and not in her bed at home.

Kagome sat upright with a gasp, eyes flying wide open as her hands flew to her throat. She was in the middle of a forest, nestled beneath an old oak tree. From the position of the sun, it was still very early in the morning. No more than five feet to her right was an open campfire. Or what was left of one anyway. The fire had long since died, and only the papery gray ashes remained. It took Kagome a minute to realize that the blanket she was all but clutching to her chest was, in fact, a fur skin of some kind. By the coarse texture beneath her fingertips, she'd guess…a wolf pelt.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Kagome flung the offending pelt off her form, wincing as she caught sight of her thoroughly ruined dress in the daylight. Talk about torn! Caked with mud, dirt, and what looked suspiciously like dried blood, the dress was in shambles. Kagome could only imagine what her hair looked like. Without conscious thought her hand drifted upwards, fingers tangling in the rats nest she called her hair. Wincing again at the thought of actually brushing all the leaves, twigs and snarls out of it, Kagome let out a sigh.

It didn't take her very long to get to her feet, although she almost immediately regretted it. Her feet were still pretty badly torn up from the night before, and a quick glance downward confirmed that they were completely filthy on top of bruised, battered, and cut up. What she needed, badly, was a bath of some kind. Considering that she was in the middle of a forest, out in the middle of nowhere, the likelihood of that happening was well, nil. But, she consoled herself; there was probably a river or stream nearby that she could clean up in.

With another quick glance around, Kagome slipped away from the deserted camp. She wasn't foolish enough to stick around. Sure, the last thing she remembered before passing out last night was being cradled in the dark haired man's arms… but that didn't mean she was going to wait around for him and pyscho-spice to come back and decide to finish her off. Oh no, no, no. Kagome was going to put as much distance between herself and those freaky…demons…as possible. God, she thought with a sad shake of her head, she sounded crazy just thinking about last night. If she ever got out of this alive, who would even believe her? Demons on a midnight rendezvous in the forest? A bad boy, foul mouthed, man who could run faster the wind? Or a man who had the strangest shade of silver hair she had ever, in her life, seen? No one would believe her. And that wasn't even touching on the entire story. How about the magic well that zapped her from her home to here? Wherever here was, that is.

Rubbing her bare arms to ward of the morning chill, Kagome all but ran through the forest. Luckily for her the ground here seemed softer, and although it was littered with twigs, rocks, and roots- they were easy to see and avoid in the light of day. It wasn't long before the early morning exercise had her skin warm and flushed a delicate shade of pink. A slight sheen of sweat beaded across her brow as she jogged through the forest, dodging fallen logs and boulders with relative ease. Sure, her feet were killing her, but she was starting to get used to the pain. And heck, if she made it out of this forest in one piece, maybe she'd try out for the track and field team…it looked like so far she was getting plenty of practice at running away in.

She ran for what seemed like hours (but was probably only one), ignoring her throbbing feet and thundering heart, and concentrating instead on the way the muscles in her legs all but leapt to her will. Sure, she had grown tired and winded initially, but she had pushed far past that now and was running on pure adrenaline. It felt…wonderful.

A determined gleam entered her eyes as the sound of rushing water greeted her straining ears. Kagome knew, either from reading it in a book or seeing it on television, that the best way to lose someone who was chasing you was to hit the river. That way there were no tracks that could be traced, and if they were using dogs, the scent would be washed away. Considering Kagome was beginning to smell pretty ripe, she figured the river was the way to go. It took only a matter of minutes before the sight of rushing blue waters appeared on the horizon. Kagome let out an excited whoop of delight. She was going to drink as much of that clear blue water as her belly would hold, and then she was going to strip down and dive right into it. She didn't care how cold it was. She was filthy. Covered head to foot in dirt and grime. God it would feel so great to-

"Help me! Some one –glurgle- help me! P-please!" The frantic cry of a young child pierced the relative quiet of the air, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"H-Help!" A flash of red whipped by, and Kagome got the vague impression of a young boy being thrown and bobbed back and forth across the river.

She didn't think twice, merely saw the boy trying and failing to keep his head above water…and she ran right into the river, diving into its icy grasp with a relative ease. Swimming was a favorite past time of Kagome's, and if not for her crazy schedule and responsibilities at home, she would have joined the swim team at her school long ago. As it was, her young body was able to cut through the frigidly cold water like a knife through butter. The current in this river was strong, and considering that Kagome wasn't swimming against it, but down towards the boy who was trapped in its pull, getting to him was going to be a piece of cake. If he could stay above water, that is.

"Hold on kid!" Kagome cried out over the rush of the river. "I'm coming, just hang on!"

Kagome didn't know if the boy heard her or not, or if he just simply didn't have the strength anymore… but when he disappeared from her sight it sent cold tendrils of fear snaking toward her spine. Oh god…what if she was too late? What if she didn't make it to him in time? What if she could_ find_ him?

Her eyes narrowed as a steely determination settled in her gut. There was no way she was getting out of this river without that boy! Kagome dove under the water, eyes wide and searching as she held her breath. Underwater everything was murky and dark. Her eyes strained against the darkness, her lungs screaming for air. She almost surged toward the surface for more air when she saw him, his feet dragging against the silty river bottom, eyes closed and head bowed. Kagome wasted no time in collecting the boy, wrapping a strong arm around his chest and kicking them both up from the bottom of the river to the cool morning air that waited above. Kagome gasped as her head broke water. The boy, hanging limp and lifeless against her arm, was so very tiny. She dragged him to her chest, swimming in a diagonal line toward shore. When her feet finally touched bottom Kagome almost collapsed in relief. It took one look down into her arms for that relief to quickly fade. The boy wasn't breathing.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap!" Kagome cursed, panic beating an irregular tattoo against her chest. Gently she laid the boy down on the sandy shore, brushing the wet mop of orange hair out of his face. Kneeling next to him, Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips. This boy was so tiny, he looked to be about the size of a three year old child, if that. His small lips were pressed tight together, a pale shade of blue. There was nothing for it…she was going to have to give him CPR.

Kagome tilted the boys head back, her fingers on his chin as she pushed. She pinched his nose with the other hand and bent over him hesitantly. She had never performed CPR before and she wasn't even sure she was doing this right. She shook her head and pressed her lips against his and blew. His chest rose as Kagome blew, she held it for five seconds then came back up for air. Placing one hand over the other on the center of his chest she pushed down hard three times and paused looking at the small boy for a reaction. Nothing happened. Worry had her brow scrunching. God she hoped she was doing this right. She repeated the steps, her body almost trembling with nerves.

"Live damn it!" Kagome shouted, bearing her weight down hard on the boy's chest as she willed him to live.

The boy's eyes snapped open and Kagome let out a whoop of victory as he turned his head to the side and began coughing up water, amongst other things, on the ground. Wide, jade green eyes turned to regard her warily, his wet lashes long and spiky. Kagome couldn't help the smile that split across her face, or the profound relief she felt that this little tyke was going to live after all.

"Oh my god, you had me so worried! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Kagome questioned, gentle fingers combing the hair out of his eyes that were watching her with a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"C-Cold." The boy whispered, his eye lids fluttering shut as his teeth chattered. Slowly, he turned on his side, his back facing Kagome, and curled up into a small ball of shivering limbs. Worry puckered Kagome's brow, right before shock had her eyes flaring wide.

The boy…had a tail. A sodden, sad and droopy tail, but a tail none the less. Her eyes widened further when she caught sight of his feet. He had…paws. Little, dainty, paws. It was shocking, weird…and utterly adorable. Was this another demon she had rescued? Where in the hell was she that there were all these…_creatures_ roaming around? She was in a world or a place that didn't make any god damned sense.

A slight cough and a nearly imperceptible moan broke her out of her flabbergasted thoughts. The kid was so cold he was trembling with it. Although it wasn't necessarily cold outside there was a slight nip to the morning air, and the boy had nearly been drowned in frigid water. Kagome gnawed on her lower lip. She had no means with which to start a fire, and if she did, it would be like a beacon directing anyone who was looking for her straight to her. But at the sight of the boy, so miserably cold, Kagome knew she didn't have a choice.

She scooped the kid up in her arms, tucking his small cold body to her chest, and made her way into the forest. She would find a place to set up camp, collect some wood…and hopefully figure out how to get a fire started. It couldn't be that hard, right? Kagome walked, trying to put more distance between them and the river…and any potential followers. It wasn't long before she came to a large clearing in the forest. At the heart of the clearing stood one of the tallest and largest trees Kagome had ever seen. Yet somehow, it looked oddly familiar. Another coughing wheeze from the small, wet, bundle in her arms drew her attention.

"Alright, alright. Here's as good a place as any, I suppose." Kagome murmured. Gently she set her charge down at the base of the tree, trying to ignore the niggling suspicions that were building in the back of her mind. Instead, she once again brushed that orange mop of hair out of the boy's tightly closed eyes.

"Im going to see about getting some wood for a fire. I will be right back kiddo, just hang on, okay?"

It didn't take her long to collect the wood and the dry leaves for tinder that would be necessary for starting a fire. Digging a shallow hole a few feet from the shivering tyke, Kagome set up her fire and kindling, fingers crossed that she could actually get it to start. Her grandfather had shown her once how to start a fire without matches, but it had been so long ago that Kagome was hazy on the details. She knew she needed a piece of soft wood, a knife or sharp rock, and a long, sturdy, stick. All of which (save for the knife) she had in spades in the forest. Setting up the fire pit was a snap, she used rocks from the forest to form a loose circle around her pit. The kindling she set up in a teepee like formation, with the leaves balled up beneath it on the inside. Taking a deep breath, she cast a glance at the miserable form of the child demon, and let out a sigh. God she hoped this worked. Using the sharp rock as a knife, she carved a long, thin, grove down the center of her piece of soft wood. She then used the rock to sharpen the edge of a hardwood stick, making sure it was nice and pointy. Using the stick, she placed it in the grove, moving it back and forth with hard strokes until she had collected quite a bit of wood dust and shavings. Inching a bit closer to her fire and the ball of tinder, Kagome set the board on her knees. Here was where the tedious part came in. Using the stick to create friction, she pressed down hard into the grove of wood, moving the stick up and down rapidly. Several minutes passed in tense silence, her breath harsh and panting as she worked the stick into the soft wood in attempt to catch a spark. It took a little over ten minutes, and Kagome had been almost ready to admit defeat, but the dust sparked and smoked. Kagome grinned in satisfaction, bending down to ground level to gently blow on the small pile of wood dust. Cupping her hands around the dust to protect it from a wayward breeze, Kagome sent gentle breaths of air against the smoldering pile until finally it created a spark! Using her ball of dried leaves as tinder, Kagome transferred the small flame from the dust to the fire. In no time at all she had a steady fire going.

She rocked back on her heels, a self-satisfied smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"City girl one, nature zero." She said on a smirk, her eyes flicking over to the still wet boy who had now turned to be closer to the heat of the fire. Her smirk turned into a frown at the sight of the miserable soggy boy.

"We better get you out of those clothes, kid."

Kagome wasted no time in stripping the sodden vest and blue patterned haori from the boy's tiny form. Although he stood the height of a four year old, he looked to be about six or seven years old. The sleeping boy did not protest as Kagome divested him of his garments, placing him on a soft bed of moss next to the fire. His clothes she draped by the rocks, hoping that the heat of the fire would dry them quickly so that the kid wouldn't have to be there lying almost naked on the forest floor. Concern etched her brow as she gazed across the fire at him. There was a pink, healthy, flush returning to the boy's skin, but his body still trembled slightly with cold. There wasn't much more she could do for him, and a part of her really regretted not bringing that stupid wolf pelt along.

The morning faded to afternoon as Kagome kept a watchful eye on her charge, feeding the fire with the gathered kindling and logs. She had spent a great deal of time simply watching the boy sleep, smiling when his little paws twitched in his sleep- as if he were running after something. The child was adorable, and as his tail dried, the effect was only multiplied.

A fox. That's what he reminded her of. A little baby fox. Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the sharp growl of her stomach. A slight blush painted her cheeks a becoming shade of pink. How long had it been since she had last eaten? Kagome wasn't sure. It was a wonder she still had any energy left! Giving a quick glance at the sleeping boy, Kagome figured it wouldn't hurt to go out in search of food. The fire would be fine for a while yet, and the fox boy would probably be starving when he woke up.

With a groan she rose to her feet, wincing as she put pressure on the abused soles. If she ever made it home the first thing she was going to do, after her feet healed up, was to schedule a month of pedicures. Hell, a year. Looking down at the dusty, bruised, appendages Kagome let out a sigh. The river had cleaned away most of the dirt and muck, but it wasn't as if she had sat there and scrubbed her feet clean. She knew without looking that there was dirt in her open cuts. Kagome didn't bother looking. There wasn't much she could do about it now anyway. Stretching the kinks out of her back, Kagome walked hesitantly away from the camp site. As she neared the tree line she cast one last look over her shoulder…and that's when it clicked.

The tree. She had wondered why it had looked so familiar to her. As if she had seen it before. And she had. This tree…this tree was at her family's shrine.

"Goshinboku? The Tree of Ages… What in the world?" Kagome whispered, her vision narrowing as her heart galloped in her chest. If…if this was Goshinboku…then where was…

Kagome swooned, dizzy, and stumbled back a few steps unconsciously putting more distance between herself and the tree. Okay. That was it. She had finally reached her limit. It was one thing to hop into a well and have it take you to another place. It was one thing to discover that hey, who'd have known? Demons actually exist! It was another thing for said demons to call her a reincarnation of some miko who had died over fifty years ago. And it was one thing for said demons to chomp on her neck and insist on calling her their 'bonded servant' or whatever the heck that was supposed to mean. It was another thing to discover that this place where demons exist and a whole bunch of crazy crap was going down…was LITERALLY in her back yard. Either in the past…or the future.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kagome whispered, right before her eyes snagged on a wisp of silver. For a second pure, unadulterated terror stole the very breath from her lungs. Was that…Sesshoumaru? Across the way, on the exact opposite side of where Kagome had made her camp, was the unmistakable sight of long, silver hair blowing in the afternoon breeze. Kagome froze, waiting for that cold, evil bastard to step out from beyond the tree. She could already see those golden eyes narrowing at her in disdain, a sneer forming across that aristocratic face. A shiver of foreboding traced down her spine, rooting her to the spot. Even if she wanted to run, she couldn't. She couldn't very well leave the sick child alone, unprotected, in the middle of a forest. So she waited for him to make his move.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, after several minutes had gone by, Kagome had had enough.

"I know you're there!" She shouted. "Show yourself!"

And still, that wisp of silver hair danced in the breeze, the owner just out of sight on the other side of Goshinboku. Kagome's feet started to move, and her eyes flared wide when she realized she was actually walking toward the homicidal maniac.

"Oh god, I'm pretty sure this makes me certifiable. What the heck am I doing?" Kagome gave a pained whisper as she made the journey across the clearing. The closer she got, the more of that thick mane of silver hair she saw. Finally, she rounded the bend of the tree and what she saw fair near stole her breath. She didn't know what she was expecting to see…but it most certainly wasn't…that.

"Oh, wow…"

A young man, maybe a year or two older than her, stood pinned to the Tree of Ages. At first glance it simply looked like he was sleeping, his expression was so peaceful. Long silver hair, just a shade or two darker than Sesshoumaru's, danced in the summer breeze. His head was bowed forward, long bangs obscuring his eyes. But there were a few odd things about this boy. First, there was an arrow sprouting out of his chest. Literally. Someone, at some time, had shot this boy through the heart. The strange thing? There was no blood around the wound. But that was not what held Kagome enthralled. Atop that mass of spun silver hair that looked so much like Sesshoumaru's was a pair of the most adorable little dog ears. Kagome's fingers began to itch, tingle. She clenched her hands into fists. Released them. Clenched them again.

She should walk away. Turn her back and walk toward the forest. She was supposed to be looking for food.

Kagome sighed. Who was she kidding? She didn't have the self-control to simply walk away. Cautiously, as if he were merely sleeping, she approached on tip toe. Slowly she reached her itching palms above her outstretched fingers twitching until finally, blessedly; they made contact with the silky soft ears. She let out a sigh of delight, tweaking the doggy ears, unmindful of how her body leaned and pressed against his.

"So soft and silky." She murmured thoughtfully. It was with great concentration and focus that she was finally able to pull her hands away from those adorable little ears. Which brought her eye to eye with the young man…who was no longer sleeping. Angry golden eyes glowered at her from beneath those silver bangs. Slowly his lips pulled back into a snarl, flashing fang.

"Kikyo…" Wasn't it crazy how one word could hold such a wealth of hate and loathing? Kagome fell backwards with a startled 'eep' landing on her rear at the base of the tree.

"You...bitch. How could you? Kikyo, I can't believe-" The boy's voice was filled with hatred, the sound rough and gravelly.

"Okay!" Kagome raised her hand in the air, as if to stop the flow of hate that was being spewed on her head. "Stop it right there, buddy! I have no idea who this Kikyo character is, but I am getting real sick of people calling me by her name." Struggling to her feet, Kagome placed her hands on her hips, a stubborn glint in her eyes.

"My name is Ka-Go-Me. Got it?"

"Nice try, Kikyo-"

Kagome all but growled, stomping over to the boy and grabbing him harshly by his forelocks of hair.

"Take a real good look pal, whoever Kikyo is, I'm NOT her!"

"You're *sniff* … not Kikyo."

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation, rolling her eyes in the process. "Thank you."

The boy's eyes narrowed in distrust. "But you look a hell of a lot like her. You a miko?"

"No, well…maybe."

"There aint no such thing as maybe. You're either a miko or you aint!" The boy snarled, golden eyes flashing daggers at her. "But I'm going to go with aint, because even Kikyo would have sensed the presence of that demon behind her."

"What dem-" Kouga turned around only to come face to face with what looked to be a humongous centipede. It was the size of a two story house, thousands of black spiky legs wriggling and twitching as it reared up, exposing it's underbelly.

Kagome screamed. And screamed.

And then screamed some more.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! Geez!" The boy shouted. "Just purify it's ass. That is, if you're actually a miko."

Kagome didn't even hear the boy's words. She merely kept backing up, away from the huge bug (god she hated bugs) that was creeping steadily towards them. She startled when she backed up into the hard, warm, flesh of the boy's legs.

"You really don't know if you're a miko or not, do you?"

Kagome turned her head and looked up at those jaded golden eyes. "Why does no one believe me when I say something the first time? I think I'm a pretty honest person, you know?" She was too scared to shout the words.

"Girl, if you want to live, then pull the arrow out of my chest." The boy spoke, his eyes locked on the demon that was steadily advancing.

"W-Wont that hurt you?" Kagome whispered, turning to face the boy.

"Pull. It. Out. That is, if you want to live. Though, I doubt you can. You're nothing like Kikyo. And Kikyo sure as hell wouldn't have let Sesshoumaru mark her like that." The boy sneered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in irritation. She was suddenly very glad she had never met this Kikyo woman, because if she had she would be sorely pressed not to scratch the woman's eyes out.

"Have it your way dog-boy." Kagome all but growled, her hand wrapping firmly around the arrow lodged in the boys chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as the arrow pulsed beneath her hand, giving off a faint, pink, glow. Her body became warm, light, and pulsed in time with the arrow beneath her hand. It was almost as if…

"Well, wench, what's it gonna be? Live or die?"

Kagome shot a look over her shoulder at the centipede demon who was now charging toward them, fanged mouth open and glistening.

"I..want to live!" Kagome shouted, pulling hard on the arrow. For a second nothing happened, and fear stole the breath from her lungs. But then, in a bright iridescent flash, the arrow was pulled free and clear from the boy's chest. One minute Kagome had been pressed flush against him, and the next she found herself flat on her back, watching as the boy leapt through the air, claws outstretched.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted great flashes of light filling the clearing from where his claws made contact , shredding the centipede into tiny, wriggling bits. He landed on the ground in a low crouch, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Stupid wench." He muttered, casting her a dark look. "You're lucky you freed me, otherwise you'd look just like that weak demon over there. You might look like Kikyo, but you're weak. Hardly worth the effort to kill you." He turned his nose up at a rather stunned, wide eyed Kagome, before making his way toward the tree line.

"Keh. And that was only the baby. Have fun with when the mother gets here, wench." He shouted over his shoulder, right before he disappeared in a bright red blur into the forest.

Kagome was at a loss for word, but only for a second.

"You ungrateful jerk!" She shouted, shaking her fist at the boy's quickly retreating form. "I should have left you pinned to that tree!" As much as she'd love to chase after the boy and knock some sense into his thick skull, she had to get out of here. If what he said was true…then Kagome was about to be in some serious trouble. Especially considering she had more than just herself to worry about. She ran around the other side of the tree, toward the blissfully unaware child who was still curled up into a ball by the fire.

"Alright kid, we've got no time to lose. I've got to get us out of here!" As Kagome made to reach for the sleeping boy, another centipede demon crashed into the clearing. If Kagome had thought the first one was big then this one was humongous. It stood easily at the height of a small high rise. A dark shade of purple, it's two red eyes gleamed with menace. The mouth of the creature opened, and a high pitched shriek of rage was emitted, making Kagome wince with pain at the sound.

Slowly, those red eyes turned toward her and Kagome suddenly found herself the focal point of all that rage. She raised her hands in the air, eyes wide.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do it!" By the enranged snarl that left the mother of all centipedes, it didn't seem like it understood her.

"Shit!"

"Well, well, well." A low, gravelly voice drawled. "What kind of trouble has my little princess gotten herself into now? Hm?"

Kagome turned, wide eyed, to stare at the black haired savage that had bitten her last night. Fear made her heart skip a beat at the sight of his confident form leaning against a nearby tree, an arrogant smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth and satisfaction.

"I gotta say, you're pretty clever for a human. Took me a while to pick up your scent after you hit the river. I don't think you understand how much of a pain it was to find you. You've been a very, very naughty girl."

The sudden screech from the angry mother centipede stole Kouga's attention for a second.

"Ah, whats this? Looks like my little princess has gotten into all sorts of trouble. I told that Ice Prick we shouldn't let you out of our sights. He under estimated you. But I won't. Go ahead, I'll let you finish up here before I cart your ass back to the castle."

Kagome stared at him for a second, wide eyed. She could worry later about the whole castle thing. Right now she was more concerned with the fact that Kouga wanted her to actually fight this thing. As if she stood a chance.

"Are you CRAZY?" Kagome shouted, pointing at the centipede. "Look at that thing! It's huge! And it's a bug!"

Kouga let out a dry laugh, flashing a pearly white fang in the process.

"Just do it like you did the other one. Feh, that tiny little critter shouldn't be a problem for a miko."

Tiny? Shouldn't be a problem? What was up with these demons thinking she had the power to vanquish something that was the size of a ten story building!?

Kagome backed up, shaking her head slowly from side to side as the centipede advanced towards her, menace rolling off of it in waves.

"There's just one problem with that logic," Kagome said through gritted teeth, her eyes never leaving the giant bug. "I wasn't the one who 'did' the other one."

Kouga threw his head back and laughed, the sound was deep and rich. "Tell you what princess, I'll take care of your little infestation problem here," he said jerking his thumb toward the centipede. "For a price."

"A price! Are you seriously haggling with me right now!?" Kagome's voice rose an octave as it became flavored with fear. The centipede let out a low hiss, right before great big globs of green stuff shot from its mouth, splattering on the clearing floor. Kagome watched with horrified fascination as the grass began to wilt and smolder, burning holes in the ground.

"What do you want?!" Kagome screamed, now standing in front of the defenseless child, her arms outstretched as if she could actually prevent that huge bug from killing the sick boy.

"Hm? A good question. What I _want_ is your legs wrapped around my neck."

Kagome's cheek turned a bright shade of red as embarrassed mortification flooded her.

Kouga chuckled, shooting her a cheeky wink. "But I'll take just a kiss, princess."

"A...kiss?" Kagome stuttered, flabbergasted. What was with this guy? Was he insane?

The centipede darted forward, its body coming down from its lofty height to streamline across the ground, directly toward Kagome and the sleeping child.

"Yes or no, wench. It's up to you."

Kagome screamed, throwing her hands in front of her face as the bug sped incredibly fast toward her. "Yes! Okay! Yes!"

One second the centipede had been staring her down, red eyes narrowed with burgeoning rage and hate, gaping maw open and ready to devour her whole. The next? She was looking at Kouga's backside, his foot buried into the giant bug's head, grinding it into the earth and creating a crater the size of a small house.

"Take that you worthless bug!" Kouga snarled, a smirk on his lips. "No one messes with my woman!"

Kagome fell back a step, eye twitching.

"His woman?" She whispered, watching as Kouga made quick work of the centipede, dicing it up and stomping it out as if it were no challenge at all.

In less than a minute he was back, standing before her with his hands resting firmly on his lean hips. His stance was arrogant, cocky, and as he lifted a hand to crook a finger at her, Kagome found that it seriously grated on her nerves.

"Come here little princess. I need my payment for services rendered."

Kagome was half tempted to give him a piece of her mind, and normally would have, if she hadn't seen that hard glint in the demon's eyes. It clearly said that she had already pushed her luck as far as it would go today.

With a sigh, Kagome's arms fell to her sides, and she shuffled over to the proud demon who stood waiting. She stopped when they were toe to toe, her head bowed, her heart angry. It wasn't fair! Why should her first kiss go to such an ass!? And a demon no less! One who had threatened her on several occasions now. She didn't want to kiss him. Not at all. Even if he HAD just saved her life.

"Well?" Kouga nudged. With another sigh she slowly raised her head to stare up at the black haired demon. Placing a hand on his armored chest to steady herself, Kagome raised herself up on tip toe. A deal was a deal. She had promised him after all. A smile twisted across her lips right before she placed them gently on…his cheek.

"There! There you go. Payment delivered." Kagome smiled sweetly up at him, before rocking backwards on her heels. He hadn't said what KIND of kiss she had to give him.

"Hey, now you wait just a minute woman." Kouga growled, his expression outraged. "We had a deal."

"Yes, we did. A kiss for killing the bug. And I gave you a kiss. If you wanted something different, then you should have been more specific."

"That's not a kiss, lady." Kouga's blue eyes narrowed as mischief sparked in their depths. That was the only warning Kagome received before a strong arm wrapped around her waist, crushing her to an impossibly broad and muscular chest. "This is a kiss."

Without further warning one of Kouga's hands snaked into her hair, fisting at the nape of her neck and drawing her head back and up. The hot press of his lips against hers stole her breath, made her heart beat faster in her chest. She tried, in vain, to push away from him but he was impossibly strong. His lips slanted over hers, working over her unwilling lips and eliciting a gasp of shock as fiery heat built within her stomach, sending tendrils of arousal to flood her body. Kouga took advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue past the seam of her lips, forcing her to accept the intrusion into her mouth as his tongue stroked hers. Kagome let out a small moan, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as shock gave way to arousal. The hand holding her waist drifted down slowly, calloused fingers and a warm palm smoothing over her backside, startling Kagome's eyes open. She stared up into knowing blue eyes, finding satisfaction and lust in their depths. A gasp of shock left her as that hand drifted down to the hem of her dress, and then back up, moving the material out of the way as his hand crept up and under it.

Fear stabbed at her heart, and Kagome began to struggle in his arms, trying in vain to turn her head away from a kiss that although hot and sultry, was not what she wanted. He didn't relent in his assault on her lips though, his hold only growing stronger and unrelenting as she struggled within his arms.

"Fox Fire! Spinning Top!" A young, resolute, voice shouted out from behind her. She heard Kouga's squeal of pain right before his arms fell away from her, sending her crashing to the ground. When she looked up it was to see Kouga engulfed in green fire, a huge…spinning top, grinding away at his head, pushing him down to the forest floor.

"Damnit! What the hell!?"

"You leave her alone you meany!" Her young rescuer shouted, shaking a fist at the bombarded Kouga. Standing there in nothing but the loin cloth Kagome had stripped him down to, was the fox demon Kagome had rescued from the river.

"A kitsune kit? Seriously princess? This is who you chose to keep company with? Never mind that you smell like that filthy half breed Inuyasha." Kouga growled and in one swipe, dismantled the illusory spinning top. It seemed like the fox fire had no effect on him either, because he simply walked through the green flames toward the now trembling fox demon who was staring up at him in wide eyed wonder.

"P-prince Kouga." The kitsune stuttered, casting a glance at a shaken Kagome. "I-I didn't know it was you."

"Out of the way, runt. The girl is mine."

The boy swallowed harshly, glancing over his shoulder at Kagome.

"You…You cant have her!"

A thick black eyebrow arched in question.

"S-Sir." The boy finished lamely.

"Oh, leave him alone you big bully. He's sick!" Kagome grumped, getting to her feet. She sent a gentle smile toward the young fox demon who was admirably trying to protect her.

"Thank you so much for your help. How are you feeling? I think your clothes are dry now if you want to put them on."

The boy cast a cautious look at Kouga before his gaze went back to Kagome.

"Oh, just ignore him. He's not going to hurt me. All bark and no bite." She gave the boy a smile and a wink, gesturing towards the now dry clothes. "Of course, they're probably going to smell like smoke, but at least they are dry now. Go on, I'll be fine."

Warily, as if he didn't completely trust her words, the fox kit ambled off towards his clothing. Kagome turned her back on his to give him privacy as he got dressed, forcing her gaze to fall on the only other demon in the clearing.

"How sweet of you, wench. That was so touching." Kouga sneered. "First chance I get I'm going to bend you over a log and-"

"Shut your mouth!" Kagome snarled, her face flushed in anger. "You are such a pig! A dirty, selfish, mean-" She broke off as tears flooded her eyes, her lower lip quivering dangerously.

Kouga's eyes rounded in shock. The expression would have been comical had Kagome been anywhere near a laughing mood.

"Oh geez, don't cry. What's your problem wench!? You were just giving me a tongue lashing and now youre gonna cry like youre soft or something?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks as Kagome sniffled.

"That…that was my first kiss. You…You stole my first kiss!" She stuttered, feeling ridiculous for crying but unable to help herself. Kagome was usually a very steady person. She rarely cried. But with everything that had happened to her in the last week… well, she had finally reached her breaking point.

"Your…first kiss?" Kouga questioned aloud, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "There is no way that was your first kiss. Look at the clothes you're wearing! You're practically naked! What kind of virgin dresses like that?"

And just like that the overwhelming sadness was gone. In its place? A festering rage.

"What's that supposed to mean you jerk?! I will have you know that this is considered MODEST where I'm from!" Kagome shouted, kicking the agitated wolf hard in the shins, her fists pounding against his chest. A strong hand captured her chin, holding it still between his thumb and index finger. Cobalt eyes peered down into snapping coffee colored eyes.

"Hey look, I didn't know okay?" He murmured softly, his head coming down as he inhaled deeply of her scent. "I don't know how I missed it before. I just assumed…"

Kagome huffed, embarrassed by the suddenly sincere and gentle Kouga. She jerked her face away, knowing full well that she was free only because he allowed it.

"Whatever." She muttered, her gaze falling on a rather amused looking kitsune.

"Thank you for saving my life, lady." The boy said on a tentative smile.

Kagome waved it off, still ignoring the glowering wolf demon behind her. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing."

"Where's your family, boy. Shouldn't you be with them?" Kouga growled from behind them.

At this the boy looked down at his feet, his foot kicking uselessly at the dirt.

"I-I don't have a family anymore. They're dead." He said with such quiet sincerity that it was heartbreaking. Kagome felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest as a tear rolled down the boy's rounded cheek.

"What happened?" Kagome asked gently, putting a comforting hand on the kitsune's shoulder. The fox demon shrugged her hand off and sighed deeply. When he looked back up, there were no tears in his eyes.

"Bandits attacked our den two weeks ago. My mom and dad were killed…trying to save me." His voice cracked slightly. He bit down hard on his lower lip, clearly fighting the urge to cry. "I only made it out because I hid in the forest. They've been tracking me for weeks…and finally caught me. They showed me my father's fur…and then they threw me in the river." He said the last part with a frown on his face. "I don't know how to swim. Yet."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked gently, trying to distract him from such horrid memories.

"I'm Shippo." The kitsune said, with only the slightest tremor in his voice. "My father gave me that name."

"It's a great name." Kagome said with a smile. "My name is Kagome, and I suppose you already know Kouga over there."

The look the kitsune shot her said _of course_ he knew who Kouga was.

"As touching as this is, wench, we really oughtta be going now. I told Sesshoumaru I would have you back at the castle by nightfall."

Kagome turned slowly to face the demon behind her. "I am going home, I am not going anywhere with you." She said the words with a calm she most certainly didn't feel.

"Look, princess, you don't have a choice. Unfortunately for this curse to be broken, it requires your presence…which means you will be coming with me whether you like it or not."

Kagome knew that running would be useless. He was so much faster and stronger than her, she would never stand a chance against him. Slowly, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"C-Can I come with you?" The tremulous voice of the young fox demon snagged her attention. It was clear that he was completely alone in the world. Kagome knew that feeling all too well. Giving him a warm smile and a big hug, she gathered him up into her arms.

"Of course you can, Shippo."

Kouga opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome shot him a warning look.

"If you want me to come with you, then you will take him as well." She said in a tone that was not to be argued with. Kouga scowled. He was about to tell her that he could very well just throw her over his shoulder and be done with the entire ordeal…but he paused. Truth was …he actually felt bad for the little kitsune. 'Damn'. He cursed at himself. He was getting too soft for comfort.

"Fine." Kouga growled lowly. "We better get going before Sesshoumaru comes looking for us." He grumbled under his breath as he began to walk down the path that would lead out of Inuyasha's forest and eventually to the Demon Lord of the West's castle. Silently Kagome and Shippo followed.

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? There are already quite a few differences in plot line between this version and the last. I turned Shippo back into a demon instead of a human, and Kagome gets to meet Inuyasha in the very begining of the story, instead of all the way at the end. Shoot me a review if you like it, or if you hate it. ;) Though I doubt anyone still reads this thing! 3-9-2013**


	4. Homecoming

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED**_

**Chapter Four:**

Moonlight sliced through the gaps in the canopy of leaves overhead, illuminating their path and bathing them in its iridescent glow. Kagome cradled a sleeping Shippo to her chest. Despite his earlier energy, the fox kit had gone through so much in the past couple of weeks that it left him exhausted and drained. It had only taken an hour of walking before he stumbled to his knees, panting heavily. Since then Kagome had been carrying him in her arms, letting him know it was alright to sleep. The poor kid needed it after all.

Her eyes fell to Kouga's lean form. His tail swayed as he walked ahead of them, casting the occasional glance behind his shoulder to make sure they were still there. He had walked quite a bit ahead of them now, clearly impatient to be stuck with what, in his own words, was "baby sitting a bunch of weaklings. How come I get all the shit jobs?"

Fiery indignation had reared its ugly head within Kagome at that. Weak? Her? Just because she couldn't slay a demon or run faster than the wind didn't mean she was weak. Hell, she hadn't eaten anything in almost 48 hours, had time traveled to a world she barely even recognized, had dealt with shock after shock, and had lost a considerable amount of blood when two demons decided to just suck it right out of her body. Like that was normal. And she'd pretty much been on her feet ever since. The fox kit wasn't the only one who was exhausted. Not to mention sore. Kagome gave a weary glance down at her feet, her toes curled because of the ache, and let out a pained sigh. They had been walking for hours now. Long enough for afternoon to fade into evening. And the more time passed, the more agitated Kouga became. It probably had something to do with his promise to Sesshoumaru to have her back by nightfall, Kagome surmised. And as much as she wanted to just stop and rest her feet for a minute, she didn't dare.

She could only imagine what the wolf demon would have to say to that. A wolf demon, Kagome thought with a twist of her lips. How apt. Shippo had given her a quick rundown of all the key players in the region before he had fallen asleep. Apparently both Sesshoumaru and Kouga were considered royalty amongst the demon and human populations. Powerful demons, they were not to be trifled with. Someone, however, had been doing that in spades for well over fifty years now. Apparently there was some sort of demonic uprising going on, led by a nefarious demon named Naraku. What he wanted, above all else, was the power that both Kouga and Sesshoumaru held in spades. And he was doing everything in his power to undermine them. The miko Kikyo had given Naraku perhaps the biggest boon in his war against the wolf and dog demons. Unable to communicate with each other, they had to rely on themselves to ward off Naraku's insidious attacks. One thing about this particular demon was that he never fully outright attacked either demon. It was always through plots and manipulation that he undermined the demons, hacking away at their support and turning allies against each other. Now that the East and the West could communicate again, Naraku's reign of terror was going to come to an abrupt end. Separately the wolf and the dog were formidable foes. But together? Naraku didn't stand a chance.

At least, that's what Shippo had told her.

Kagome didn't know what to think about this war. All she knew was that she was stuck here until it was over or she could figure out a way to really break the curse Kikyo had placed on Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Apparently everyone thought she was some sort of miko, and a powerful one to boot. Kagome's lips twisted wryly. Heck, if she had been a powerful miko like that Kikyo girl (who she was the supposed reincarnation of) then she wouldn't have allowed herself to be in this situation in the first place. She wondered, idly, what it would be like to have the kind of power that made demons say your name with a mixture of fear and awe. Glancing down at her hand, Kagome imagined being able to put both the wolf demon and Sesshoumaru in their respective places. The image was too fun to ignore.

Perhaps if she had been paying more attention to the road in front of her, and not off in her daydreams where both demons were groveling at her feet and begging for forgiveness (which, of course, they would be denied), she might've noticed the upturned root in her path. Instead her foot made direct contact, sending her crashing to her knees on the dirt floor of the forest.

Kagome bit back a yelp of pain, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping kitsune in her arms. She needn't have worried. The boy was so exhausted that it was unlikely an earth quake would rouse him. Gently, she placed him on the ground with a wince, and sat on the ground so she could see the damage her little fall had caused.

Kagome flinched at the sight of her torn and bloodied knees. A pained sigh of frustration left her lips as she tried to brush the dirt and grime from her knees and out of the cuts.

"Clumsy girl. We're already late." Kouga's gruff, irritated voice sounded above her head. Wearily, Kagome looked up at the wolf prince's scowling visage. His arms were crossed over his chest, his brows pulled down in annoyance.

"Well excuse me if I'm not running toward my new prison with open arms!" Kagome snapped, wiping her now bloody hands on her dress. It's not like there was any saving it at this point. The thing was far beyond ruined. With a determined huff she began to lift herself to her feet, ignoring the way her entire body seemed to protest at the action. It had felt so good to sit down, even if it was only for a minute.

"And just what do you think you're doing, wench?" Kouga growled at her, cobalt eyes flashing.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty of the household of royal pains-in-my-butt. Am I not going fast enough for you? Maybe you want me to do some cartwheels and somersaults as we go? No? Then be quiet." Kagome groused, bending over to pick the sleeping Shippo up. She was halted, mid action, by a pair of strong hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Kagome whispered furiously, right before the wolf demon plucked her up off the ground and carried her, like a baby, to a fallen log.

"We're making camp here for the night, princess." Kouga's deep voice rumbled in his chest. A chest that Kagome happened to be pressed very tightly against. "You are not to move from this spot until I get back. If I find out you have, you won't like the consequences, trust me." The threat of violence laced his words was at complete odd with the gentle hands lowering her down onto the log.

"Stay." He said, pointing a warning finger at her. As if…as if she were a dog. How ironic. Kouga went back to scoop up Shippo as well, laying him down on a small pile of leaves no more than three feet from Kagome.

"I'll be back soon. And when I come back your ass should still be planted right there. Otherwise?" He said with a shrug and a smirk. "Well, let's just say I can come up with some pretty _creative_ punishments for you. Got it?"

Kagome scowled, refusing to acknowledge the demon. She wasn't going to argue though. There was nothing more in this world that she wanted then to sit down for a few minutes. She didn't understand why he was stopping for the night though. He had seemed so intent on reaching their destination. But she also wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. So she settled down, flexing her aching feet as she tilted her head back to stare at a starry night sky. If there was one thing to be said for this place, it was that the world here was positively beautiful. There was no pollution, no smog. The air tasted clean and fresh, the water was clear and sweet, and the skies were absolutely breath taking. Out here, in the middle of nowhere with no light pollution to dampen their shine, the stars blazed brilliantly overhead. There were _thousands_ of them up there. Kagome let out an oddly contented sigh as a night breeze blew, playing with the long strands of her ebony hair. It would soon be chilly out, she knew. And Shippo was still sick. Perhaps she should gather wood for a fire? Kouga had said that they'd be camping out here for the night. Might as well make themselves comfortable.

Kagome paused, Kouga's warning not to move ringing in her ears. Her eyes narrowed in indignant anger. No one, demon or not, bossed her around like that. Just because women's lib hadn't happened here yet wasn't her problem. With a determined nod of her head, she rose to her feet and began the process of gathering wood for the fire. She made sure she stayed within sight of the young, unconscious, fox demon.

Once she had collected all of the necessities, it took another fifteen or so minutes to get a fire going. Kagome smiled, taking a seat on her log, watching the crackling fire and leaping flames. If not for the ridiculousness of this entire situation, she would have enjoyed camping out here under the stars. Sure, she should probably feel terrified of what lurked in the shadows of the forest, but for some reason Kagome was reasonably sure that no harm would come to them here.

It was probably a half an hour later that Kouga showed up. Kagome was busy watching the smoke climb up into the night sky, dissipating into the air. She almost didn't see him until it was too late.

She dodged, barely, the hand that reached for her, falling backward off the log in an undignified heap.

"Hey! What gives!"

"I thought I told you not to move, princess." Came Kouga's throaty growl. "I really don't like it when people disobey me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second." Kagome raised a hand to ward off the demon who was, at this particular moment, stalking toward her. "There's no way you can prove that I moved even an inch from that spot. For all you know it could have been Shippo who made the fire."

Kouga's eyes narrowed at her, a smirk of amusement curling on his lips as he tapped his nose with his index finger. "I can smell you, princess. Your scent is stamped all over these parts."

Oh right. K-9s with their impeccable sense of smell. It was disheartening.

So Kagome tried another tactic.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Shippo needs the warmth; he's sick and still recovering. I wasn't going to let him freeze to death."

"Shippo," Kouga said, taking another menacing step toward her, "is a demon. He'll be just fine without your help."

Kagome's chin raised a notch, her spine stiffening, as she informed the wolf demon loftily. "You are not the boss of me. I can do what I want to." In retrospect, that might not have been the smartest thing Kagome had ever done. In her defense, however, she was hungry, tired, and hurt. Not to mention she was quite sick of Kouga's domineering attitude.

"Okay, that's it." Kouga growled, Kagome's only warning that shit was about to hit the fan. Before Kagome could dodge, Kouga was there, scooping her up into his arms again. He walked to the log, sat down, and promptly and dizzingly, flipped Kagome over. She stared down at the ground for a second, her stomach pressed against his hard thigh, before she realized what was going on. When she felt the cool night air kiss her backside, Kagome let out a screech of outrage. That infuriating wolf was going to spank her! As if she was a child!

"Put me down you jerk! Stop it!" Kagome yelled, wriggling in his lap like a worm on a hook, desperate to escape. Heat seared her cheeks as her bottom was bared to all and sundry. The embarrassment factor climbed higher as Kouga froze beneath her, his hand stilling on her backside.

"What…happened…to your…undergarments?" came the stilted almost choked, question. Kagome didn't know if it was possible to be any more embarrassed then she currently was at this moment.

"It's called a thong! Okay? I can't wear regular underwear with this dress because of the- you know what, why am I explaining this to you? _Let me go!"_

"A thong." Kouga mused out loud, running a finger beneath the scanty strap, causing Kagome to all but scream in frustrated mortification. "I like it. You humans are certainly strange…but I guess it's not such a bad thing."

"I swear by all that is holy, I will kill you!"

"Ah, which reminds me."

_**SLAP**_

Kagome froze, her mouth which had opened to scream obscenities at the wolf, hung ajar. Had he just really spanked her?

_**SLAP**_

Kagome let out a startled yelp as his hand came down again, sending fiery hot pain through her backside. She began to wriggle in earnest now, determined to get away from the wolf and that hand. The more she struggled, however, the tighter Kouga's grip on her became.

"I don't know how it works with humans," Kouga said in a conversational tone, while his hand bore down in what was becoming a steady rhythm against her backside. "But in a wolf pack the dominant male is usually the strongest. And he's pretty much in charge. What he says goes. Anyone who disobeys is directly challenging his authority. And anyone who challenges his authority? Pretty much has to be able to back it up."

Kagome didn't care about wolf packs. She bit down hard on her lower lip, fighting the urge to cry out as Kouga's hand fell steadily down upon her backside. She hadn't been spanked since she was five years old for crying out loud. And it certainly hadn't been by a demon who, apparently, didn't know his own strength.

"Don't get me wrong, I respect that you're an Alpha female. And for a human, you're not weak and spineless. That's good. But you belong to me now." This last sentence was punctuated with a harsh slap, making Kagome buck and scream. "And unless you can beat me in a fair fight, what I say goes. If I tell you not to move, then don't. I don't care how you treat the rest of the world, if you want to sass somebody else then go for it. But when it comes to me?"

_**SLAP**_

"If I tell you to do something, you do it. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, just stop!" Kagome yelled, embarrassed and mortified straight down to her very toes. She knew without looking that her ass was going to be cherry red.

"Good, good." Kouga soothed, his warm hand smoothing over her upturned backside. "That wasn't so hard, now was it princess?"

Kagome bit down hard on her lower lip to smother the insults that were bubbling in her throat- trying to escape despite her best efforts not to anger the wolf demon further.

Kouga took her silence as acquiesce to his rule. Smirking, he pulled her dress back down over her backside and flipped her over in his arms. Kagome turned her face away from the smug smirk being cast in her direction, instead she stared furiously at the fire. She should probably be terrified of this demon, and she was a little afraid of him, but she was too angry right now for her common sense to take precedence.

"Good girl." Kouga soothed, shifting her so that she was seated on the log next to him. Kagome winced as her still sore bottom made contact with the hard surface. Her cheeks were still flushed from both embarrassment and anger. Kouga reached out a hand to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Kagome flinched away from his touch, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't touch me." She warned, her voice hoarse from her earlier cries of pain.

Kouga smirked. "You're a spitfire, princess. I like that. You know, I've never had a human before…this should be interesting."

Kagome cast him a suspicious look out of the corner of her eye. Had a human? What was he talking about? Like a pet or something?

She watched warily as he rose to his feet, that damned tail of his swaying back and forth lazily as he stretched.

"And now what I came here to do in the first place." He said with a smirk, picking up what looked like to be a huge gourd on the ground. Kagome hadn't noticed it earlier, as she had been preoccupied with the fact that the wolf demon had been attacking her backside. She startled as he knelt on the ground at her feet, one hand reaching down to capture her ankle and rest it on his thigh. Kagome reflexively tried to jerk out of his hold, her eyes widening at the rumbling growl that escaped the demon in front of her.

Eyes wide, she met his deep blue eyes stare for stare. "Do. Not. Move. Ya got it princess?" Kouga growled in a dark tone. "Unless you wanna pick up right where we left off, I'd suggest you sit still and be quiet."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut. She had no desire to be spanked again. None what-so-ever. With strong, but surprisingly gentle hands, Kouga lifted Kagome's foot up for his inspection. She watched as the campfire sent shadows jumping across his face and shoulders, watched his blue eyes narrow as his lips pulled back into a growl.

"You stupid or something? Why would you walk on these feet?" Kouga growled the question, to which Kagome refused to answer. She was too preoccupied with the fact that the demon who had seriously just spanked her bottom was now playing nurse. Cradling the heel of her foot in his palm, he reached behind him to grab the gourd. "There's so much dirt caked on here, I can't tell where one cut ends and another begins." He grumbled, pouring what Kagome assumed was water over her wounds. She closed her eyes at the slight sting as the dirt was scrubbed away.

Biting down hard on her lower lip, she couldn't help the whine of pain that escaped her as Kouga cleaned her foot, using strips of cloth to scrub at the injured appendage.

"Well, it's your own fault if it hurts." He snapped, not pausing in his work. "Stupid humans running around the forest barefoot." He grumbled. But his hands, Kagome noticed, did become gentler on her abused foot. She watched, silently, as he worked, using the light of the fire as a guide. After cleaning the dirt and grime from her feet he reached behind him again, this time picking up a handful or large green leaves. He snapped a few in half, squeezing until a thick milky white substance appeared at the crease. Scooping it up with a finger, he then applied the paste like substance to her feet. Kagome winced at it both burned and cooled at the same time.

"It will make you heal faster." Kouga explained as he worked, mouth set into a grim line. When he was done applying the paste, he then wrapped her foot in the same leaves, forming a make shift cast of sorts to which he wrapped a gauzy white cloth around. Staring down at her foot, Kagome realized the leaves and cloth worked as a bandage and a make shift shoe. He then applied the same care to her scraped and bruised knees, occasionally shooting her dark, irritated looks. When he was done, he rocked back on his heels with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, her head bowed and hands clasped firmly in her lap. Despite the bad blood between the two of them, Kouga was doing her a kindness. The care to which he was cleaning and bandaging her wounds was at complete odds with his gruff and domineering nature. As much as Kagome was loathe to admit it, especially after he had bent her over his knee and given her the spanking of a life time, Kouga was actually being…nice.

"Don't mention it, princess." Kouga said, climbing slowly to his feet. He stretched the kinks out of his back, casting a glance at the still sleeping Shippo.

"Pft, runt is still out like a light."

"Yeah, he needs the rest. Poor kid is so exhausted."

"He's not the only one. Here." Kagome flinched as Kouga threw a blanket at her. It was, she noticed, the wolf pelt from before. "Get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's time to break camp." Kagome blushed, nodding her head as she stretched out on the ground next to Shippo, throwing the wolf pelt over both of their bodies to share warmth.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered before closing her eyes. It was only a few minutes later that she was able to drift off into an easy, deep, sleep.

"Alright you lazy lumps, get up already." Kagome woke to the sound of Kouga's voice, colored with irritation, barking in her ear. She blinked sleep fogged eyes slowly, pushing back the wolf fur that covered both her and Shippo. Speaking of the pint sized kitsune, Shippo began to stir at her side, rubbing sleepy eyes with a tiny fist.

"What'd I miss?" The young fox kit questioned on a yawn, sitting upright to blink owlishly at the wolf demon who was scowling at the both of them.

"Oh I dunno, the sunrise?" Kouga growled, turning on his heel as both Kagome and Shippo go to their feet.

"We're leaving. Now." Kouga growled, already stalking away from their camp and back toward the path. Shippo and Kagome exchanged a wary glance and a shrug, before following suit. It seemed the wolf demon was not a morning person.

"Geez," Kagome said, covering a yawn. "Would you slow down already? It's a castle, it's not going anywhere."

Kouga shot her a dark look over his shoulder. "What did I tell you last night about sassing me, girl?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she threw up her hands in surrender. "Sheesh," she muttered, exchanging a conspiratorial glance with Shippo. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"He sure is grumpy." Shippo whispered, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

And so the three walked through the forest in a not so companionable silence, Kouga repeatedly shooting smoldering glares over his shoulder and mumbling under his breath. Kagome had no desire to call him on his foul behavior. After all, her butt was still sore from the night before, and she wasn't taking the risk that he would be up for a repeat performance. By the time the sun reached the highest point in the sky, they had finally hit the river.

"Kouga, wait!" Kagome called, as the wolf prince made to cross what appeared to be a bridge. With an audible sigh the wolf demon turned around.

"What now?" He grumped, blue eyes narrowed.

"Can we stop for a bit? We're getting tired."

"And hungry!" Shippo piped up from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kouga shouted "You guys are going so slow we'll be lucky to make it there in a week. No. We are not stopping, so just deal with it!" The grumpy wolf snarled, turning on his heel and stalking across the bridge.

Kagome simply watched him stomp away, her head cocked to the side as she waited. It looked like Kouga thought that they would follow him, without complaint, no matter what he said or did. Spanking or not, Kagome wasn't budging a foot. She had enough of the wolf's shenanigans, and although she had no idea why he was so grumpy today, she wasn't going to put up with it for a second longer.

"So, it looks like here's a good place to stop. I don't suppose you know how to catch fish?"

"Uhm, Kagome, aren't you gonna go after Kouga. He seems-"

"Like a grumpy jerk? Yes. And do we listen to grumpy jerks? No. If he wants us to do something he can ask _nicely._" She huffed, as Shippo leapt to the ground.

"You sure are one brave human." Shippo muttered, shading his eyes to look at Kouga's disappearing form on the horizon. "I cant believe he hasn't noticed we're not behind him…"

"That's arrogance for you." Kagome said, walking toward the edge of the water. "I wish I had a fishing pole, it would make catching fish a snap."

"I have an idea!"

In no time at all Shippo had shown her how to spear fish (though she hadn't caught a single one) and he helped her start a fire so that the fish could cook. Kagome smiled at the talkative young fox demon, taking a bite out of her only slightly burnt fish on a stick. Her stomach rumbled and growled as she ate, reminding her of just how long it had been since she had last taken sustenance. She had kept meaning to, but never had the chance. The last couple days had been crazy, that was for sure.

"Well, well, well," A familiar, irritated, voice growled from behind her. Kagome watched Shippo's eyes widen and then dilate with fear as he stared just beyond her left shoulder. Taking a deep breath to fortify herself, Kagome turned to look over her shoulder, an award winning smile on her face.

"Oh! Kouga! How lovely of you to join us. We saved you a fish!" Kagome said with such sweet sincerity that Kouga staggered back a step, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "We were so hungry, we just had to stop. I knew you'd understand. Well, come on, take a seat and have some. It's actually really good." She smiled until her cheeks hurt, holding out a fish on a stick toward the prickly wolf demon.

"You…made me food?" Kouga's words came out stifled, almost strangled.

"Yup. Take it, it's good."

Gingerly the wolf demon plucked the fish from Kagome's hand before taking a seat by the crackling fire. Shippo, who was nobody's fool, stared down hard at his own fish, putting a lot of concentration and effort into the eating of it. They all ate in silence for some time, no one wanting to be the first to break the first truce they had all day.

Finally, Kouga spoke.

"So just how often do humans need to eat anyway?"

Kagome gave him a puzzled look from out of the corner of her eye. "Uhm, it depends I guess. But at least three times a day. It's better if its a lot of small meals, spread throughout the day, though."

Kouga's brow furrowed.

"I don't remember you eating…"

"That's because this is the first meal I've had in two days."

Kouga's eyes narrowed again, but this time Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on the look that colored those blue orbs.

"You haven't eaten for two days? Are all humans this stupid?" The wolf growled.

"Stupid? Excuse me? I was on the run from a homicidal demon with a vendetta against me, just because I _look_ like some girl he used to know. Not to mention the arrogant, idiotic, wolf demon who's been chasing after me for two days! When was I supposed to have time to eat? Stupid, I'll give you stupid."

In no time at all Kagome and Kouga were toe to toe, shouting insults and snarling at each other.

"Hey guys, don't you think.."

"_**Stay out of this Shippo!"**_ The arguing couple chorused.

"Okay then." The fox demon sighed, returning to his meal. It looked like the two of them were gonna be at it for a while. After he had finished eating, Shippo put out the fire and washed his hands, tuning the still arguing pair out.

"_Alright wench, that's it!"_ He heard Kouga snarl, and then Kagome's quick shriek of outrage.

"Get over here runt." Kouga called. Slowly, Shippo turned around to see a squirming, irate, Kagome thrown over the broad shoulder of the wolf prince. Kouga was ignoring her shrieks and screams for him to put her down, while tapping a white wrapped foot impatiently on the ground and leveling Shippo with an impatient stare. Quickly, the fox kitsune scampered over to the wolf prince who scooped him up in a fluid movement that had the kitsune's heart beating triple time in his chest.

"You two are just too damn slow. For now on, we're doing this my way, got it?"

Kagome's shout of outrage and anger was muffled by Kouga's tail, but Shippo was pretty sure he heard the words "Ass" and "idiot". Kouga's blue eyes drifted down to stare into Shippo's jade green. Nervously, the fox kitsune looked to the side, averting his gaze away from the more dominant male. Shippo began to shake like a leaf when a low, rumbling growl filled the air…coming of course from Kouga.

That predatory growl was cut short by a yelp of pain.

"Woman, did you just pinch me?" The shout was colored with outrage and anger.

"Stop scaring Shippo you bully!" Kagome yelled, her voice still muffled by Kouga's tail.

"I hate humans. Why did I have to get stuck with you." Kouga grumped right before he took off in a burst of blinding speed that left both Shippo and Kagome breathless.

"Kouga slow down" Kagome screamed as the world around her became nothing more than a literal blur. Her stomach, full for the first time in two days, began to rebel at the dizzying speeds they were traveling. Especially since she was all but dangling upside down, her stomach colliding with the wolf's shoulder repeatedly.

'Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.' Kagome closed her eyes tight, willing her stomach back to recede back down in her gut, instead of rising up in her throat. They traveled like this for some time, and just when Kagome swore she was going to upchuck all over the place, they came to a skidding stop.

"Put me down you psychopathic, jer- OOMPH."

Kagome groaned as her butt collided against the earth. She opened her eyes to stare up into mocking blue orbs.

"As my princess requests." Kouga said with a half bow, opening his arms so that a dazed Shippo could jump down.

"You are a colossal jerk, you know that right?" Kagome muttered, rubbing her desperately abused backside. A fv all like that might not hurt a demon, but for a human? Kouga wasn't exactly short.

"Stop whining, princess. We're almost there."

That's when Kagome looked up and took notice of her surroundings. She sucked in an appreciative breath, her eyes widening with awe. Just a half a mile down the road was the most beautiful castle Kagome had ever seen. It looked like the home of a fairy tale princess.

The castle was made of white sandstone, and had to be at least six stories high. Two twin towers rose into the air on either side of the rather impressive outer wall, and were capped with dark red shingles. Green, leafy, ivy climbed up the walls and towers, weaving in and out of the cracks in the stone. It was made of white sandstone and had to be at least six stories high. A lake stretched out in front of the castle, both large and vast, and there appeared to be a draw bridge wide enough to fit three carriages at a time.

"That psycho path lives here?" Kagome whispered in awe.

"Keh. My castle is bigger." Kouga boasted, his arms crossed as he shot her a look she couldn't quite put a name to. "And there's mountains." He added.

Kagome raised a brow before climbing to her feet. The walk to the castle wasn't a very long one, but it was indeed beautiful. Forest gave way to fields dotted with wild flowers and long grasses that swayed in the breeze. The lake was host to all sorts of animal life, including a family of ducks with six fuzzy baby ducklings. The dirt path leading to the draw bridge was well trodden, the earth turned to dust. The closer they got to the castle, the more Kagome's apprehension grew. What if this stupid war never ended? How was she going to escape a fortress of this magnitude? And where would she go if she could? At this point it was anybody's guess where that old well was.

Together the group crossed the wooden draw bridge and entered the inner sanctum of the castle.

"Hol-y cow."

A stone statue of a great dog demon(the size of two elephants) stood in the middle of a large fountain. The dog was humongous and made entirely of pure white marble. Every minute detail, from every strand of fur, to every wrinkle of it's brow, was carved to perfection. If Kagome didn't know better (which she almost didn't) she would have sworn that statue was real.

And if that weren't enough to gawk at then the array of flowers, of every conceivable type and color, that bloomed in the beds of the garden, would most definitely have done the trick.

"Would you hurry up already, girl?" Kouga snarled from up ahead, stalking toward the front door of the castle.

"What's your big hurry, we're here aren't we? Why are you in such a rush?" Kagome shot back, ready to stick out her tongue and act the part of the petulant child.

"Perhaps it is because he promised to have you back by nightfall, yesterday." Came the bitterly cold voice of Sesshoumaru, who happened to be right behind her. Kagome spun around on a gasp, nearly tripping over the quaking form of Shippo who clung tenaciously to her right leg.

"Geez, you scared the bejeebus out of me." Kagome placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart, her eyes scanning Sesshoumaru's form. He looked just as impossibly perfect and aloof as he had the last time she had seen him. A part of her was hoping that some of her impression of him had been due to stress and lack of sleep. Perhaps she had been delusional. But no. Lord Sesshoumaru was just as she remembered him. Impossibly handsome. Bitterly cold, and utterly…beautiful.

Sesshoumaru leveled her with a particularly frosty stare, his eyes traveling down to her mud caked legs, up to her torn and bedraggled dress, all the way to her rats nest of hair.

And then he turned from her, and walked toward Kouga who was waiting on the steps of the castle with a rather sour look on his face.

"You brought one more than what I was expecting, Lord Kouga."

Kouga gave a shrug, his mouth twisting into a resemblance of a smirk. "Eh, he's the wench's."

"My name is Kagome!" Not once in the past two days had that idiotic wolf demon called her by her given name. It was always princess, wench, woman or girl. And it was getting old really fast.

"Since when do servants have servants?" Sesshoumaru questioned loftily, a supercilious eyebrow arched in question.

"I am also not anybody's servant, thank you very much! I get that you guys need me around, but that doesn't make me anyone's slave or servant. I am more than capable of walking right out of that door." Kagome huffed, her hands propped on her hips as she gave the two demons a piece of her mind.

She almost immediately regretted it. In little more than three heartbeats Sesshoumaru was in her face, his golden eyes narrowed and pulsing with anger. Kagome didn't know what surprised her more; the fact that she could see the dog demon's anger, or that she could actually _feel _ it. Hot and alive it throbbed and spiked, right before he reached out a hand and wrapped it crushingly around her wrist.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you _Kagome_," Sesshoumaru's voice was deceptively soft. "I have no love for human kind. The fact that you are still alive and breathing is a testament to both my will power and the fact that I need you here in one piece. If it were at all possible, I would have killed you long ago." Kagome shivered at the honesty in his narrowed eyes. His grip on her wrist was crushing, and Kagome could not help but let out a whimper of pain.

Sesshoumaru all but snarled at the sound, throwing her wrist away from him as if the very touch of her skin against his offended him. But not before Kagome got even more of an impression of anger, pain, and loathing. Kagome knew enough about psychology to know where that stemmed from. It was just so frickin' bizarre to be able to _feel_ the demon lord's emotions in her head, especially when he seemed so outwardly calm and collected.

"Know your place, girl."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, about whoever betrayed you like that. It must not be easy, living with all that pain. But I am not her, and you do not get to treat me, and other humans, as if we are. I will stay here and _help_ you with your war, until I am no longer needed. But I will _not_ serve you. On that, I think, we must be very clear."

Kagome didn't know where the cool logic and rationale came from. She didn't care. What she did know was that it was important that she take a stand now.

"Are you insane?" Shippo's voice whispered incredulously from her feet as Sesshoumaru paused mid step, frozen in place as he listened to her tirade. Kagome stood, hands at her sides and her breathing even, waiting for the demon lord's reaction.

"Jaken!"

"Y-Yes milord?"

Sesshoumaru talked slowly and softly to the toad like demon that came scampering out of the castle, his voice too soft and low for Kagome to pick up any of the words.

"Of course, milord. As you wish."

Sesshoumaru then turned on his heel, and with a discreet nod to Kouga, both demons proceeded into the castle, leaving Kagome and Shippo standing in the courtyard.

"Well, that went well I think." Kagome said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Oh god, I swear, we were almost both dead." Shippo all but collapsed at her feet, much to Kagome's amusement. Smiling, she scooped the fox demon up into her arms.

"It's alright, Shippo. Sometimes, you just gotta stick up for yourself."

"You there! Girl! Follow me!" The toad demon squawked at her, it's bulging eyes flashing her dirty looks. Shrugging her shoulders Kagome trailed after the short demon, ignoring the rather rude rumblings coming from the creature. "_Well I never! No one talks to milord like that! No one! Especially not a stinking human girl! And what a strange one! Just look at her manner of dress! Despicable!" _the little toad seethed as he led them into the castle and down a long corridor. Kagome was too much in awe to bring the little toad demon to task. Instead it was all she could do not to stare drooling at the opulence that surrounded her. The floors were a marble like stone, cushioned with long, fine, rugs that ran down the length of the hall. Grand tapestries hung from the walls, beautiful paintings as well of vistas that were both foreign and familiar.

Kagome didn't know much about interior design, but it looked like the cielings (where there weren't mosaics of some sort) were gold and the crown moulding as well. She felt Shippo bury his nose into her shoulder. Clearly she wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed here. The toad demon led them on a merry march through the castle, up several flights of stairs, before coming to a sudden halt outside a white wooden door. The door in and of itself was impressive, as was everything in this castle, Kagome mused. The wood was a bleached white, but it had been carved from top to bottom with designs that were so real Kagome felt as if she were watching an event unfold. Dog demons and wolf demons frolicked across the expanse of the door, while children played nearby in a field, swinging baskets of wildflowers.

"This is so pretty…"

"This is your room, as Lord Sesshoumaru wishes it. It is clearly too fine for the likes of you, but who am I to question my betters?" The toad said on a sigh, long beaklike nose thrown up in the air as he pushed the door open. Kagome sucked in her breath at the sight of the bedroom she had been given to stay in.

It was large, to say the least. Soft whites and light pinks and reds were the prevalent colors of the room. Against the far right wall was a four poster, fairy princess, bed. The hangings were a sheer, almost invisible, pink, and tied back on the ends. The bed itself was large, and could easily fit three adults. The coverings looked to be of the finest quality, plush and soft, with red, pink, and white flowers embroidered into it. In the center of the room was a large red rug, the type that should rightfully be hanging on a wall some where, not simply laying on the floor. To her left was a large stone fire place with two white chairs and two small circular end tables. Directly ahead of her was a pair of glass doors that lead off onto a balcony. No doubt with a wonderful view of the gardens.

"You will stay here until Lord Sesshoumaru sees fit to call you. Don't you break anything, you wretched human!"

Kagome was too shocked to do more than nod at the toad's retreating form. When the door slammed shut behind him, then and only then did Shippo scamper down from her arms.

"Wow, Kagome. Do you think they have the right room?"

"I-I don't know Shippo."

The fox kit gave her a great big smile before running to the bed and hopping up and down on it.

"This place is so amazing! Look at how big the bed is! And it's super soft too!"

Kagome let out an amused chuckle as the fox demon scampered to and fro across the large bed, diving into the covers before popping back out again. He looked more like a squirrel than a fox demon, but Kagome would never tell the little tyke so.

"Ugh, this sure beats sleeping outdoors." Shippo sighed, flopping down in an exhausted heap. Kagome pulled the covers over his small form.

"It sure does." She agreed. "Why don't you get some sleep? Who knows what else these guys have planned for us."

"Yeah…" Shippo agreed, clearly already halfway there. Shaking her head, Kagome shuffled over to the fire place. She sat down in the white wing back chair and tucked her knees to her chest. So much had happened to her so quickly, that her mind was still having difficulty processing everything that she was going through. A hand came up to tentatively touch the marks at her neck. She had no idea what those two demons had done, but as soon as the three of them had been in close proximity to each other…

Weird crap started happening. With a sigh she rested her chin on her knees, her gaze distant.

"I wonder…what's gonna happen next."

~A/N:

I made Kouga a bit more gruff and dominant this time around. So far I like it, but what do you think? Also, I'm debating whether or not I should make this a K/K fic (which it was originally) or a S/K/K fic. Hmmm. Challenges, challenges. Let me know what you think!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I know this is tricky- because updates just don't get sent your way when I replace a chapter… but I will try to put one up every week. Or, at the very least, bi-weekly. We'll see. Maybe I'll start a mailing list? If you leave me your email I will shoot you one when I update. :P

**3-17-2013 (Happy Saint Paddy's day!)**


	5. Dinner!

^__^ Chapter 5: Dinner!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to a soft tap on her shoulder. She opened her bleary eyes and looked up from her position on the chair into soft brown eyes. A young girl garbed in a simple kimono smiled gently down at Kagome. She wore her dark black hair up in a simple bun atop of her head and her lips were full and pink. The woman bowed low to Kagome.  
  
"Good evening milady I am Rienzi I am to help you prepare for dinner." She said as she gazed at the floor, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Dinner! How long have been asleep!?" Kagome gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. If what this girl said was true she had been sleeping all day.  
  
"I-I don't know milady." The girl murmured as she stared at the floor. Kagome frowned as she studied the girl.  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl before her "Just call me Kagome okay?"  
  
The girl smiled as she looked at Kagome. "Yes, Kagome." She said softly. She held out her hand to Kagome. Kagome eagerly took it and the girl pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks, so what about this dinner?" Kagome asked smiling. Rienzi smiled as she motioned towards the door. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the bed to find that Shippo was missing.  
  
"Where's Shippo." Kagome asked looking around the room for the small boy.  
  
"Ah, yes the boy, he woke up an hour ago and did not want to disturb you. He is out in the gardens with the other children." She said simply as she ushered Kagome forward down the richly decorated halls.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked the girl in front of her. Rienzi turned and smiled,  
  
"To get you cleaned up milady." She responded sweetly. Kagome frowned as she followed the girl through several hallways. She didn't think she needed to get cleaned up. Looking down at her tattered black dress and her dirt streaked legs Kagome bit her lip in embarrassment. She could only imagine what her hair looked like, probably a black tangle of hair. Her feet were still bare and dirty and this caused Kagome to blush even more.  
  
Rienzi stopped so suddenly that Kagome just managed to avoid running into her. "Here we are." Rienzi said opening two solid oak doors and walking inside a dimly lit room. Kagome followed the girl hesitantly and the sold doors closed behind her as she entered the large room.  
  
Kagome peered through the darkness of the room and smiled lightly. The room was humongous and there were many candles, on chandeliers and placed on the ground around what looked to be hot pools. Steam rose in the air from the pools , there were seven in all six small ones circled around a large one in the center. The floor was tiled and although Kagome couldn't see it in such dim light she knew that it was expensive. Six young women dressed similarly to Rienzi stood in the corner of the room all in a perfect line. The only difference as far as Kagome could tell from these women and Rienzi was that on Rienzi's Kimono there was a red circular patch on the front and it was missing from the other women's kimonos.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Kagome said softly to the other women as they stared at her expectantly. Even in such dim light Kagome could feel their eyes on her. All at once the women rushed toward Kagome circling her.  
  
"After your bath I will come and get you milady." Rienzi said with a bow and scurried out of the room.  
  
"H-Hey wait!" Kagome called after her but was met by the sound of the door closing. Her gaze wandered back to the women that now surrounded her. Kagome backed up nervously as the women closed in around her. 'I've got a bad feeling about this' Kagome gulped. Before Kagome could even blink all six women were upon her, pulling at her dress and combing her hair.  
  
"Hey wait! Can't we talk about this Oo!" Kagome cried as her hair was freed from snarls. Within minutes Kagome was completely nude and being ushered into one of the smaller pools. Kagome entered the pool hesitantly and found that it was pleasantly warm. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as the hot water rolled over her skin, soothing her tense muscles. But Kagome didn't have long to enjoy this, a small hand pushed her head under water and Kagome came up sputtering.  
  
"Hey what gives?" Kagome cried as she spit water from her mouth and tried to blink the water from her eyes. Six pairs of hands began to rub her scalp and back furiously with soap. Within five minutes Kagome was spotless, and feeling a little violated. When the women left her to bathe alone Kagome decided that she had been in the room long enough. Slowly she eased her self out of the hot pool (or spring whichever you prefer) and looked warily around. The six women came over to her all wearing smiles. One carried a brush, one carried a towel, one carried slippers and another carried a bath robe. Before Kagome could say anything else a silk bathrobe was put gently across her shoulders and her feet slipped into a soft pair of slippers. Her hair was being brushed and she was being sprayed with a perfume that made her gag.  
  
Before Kagome knew it she was being ushered out of the dimly lit room and towards the hall, all the women were chattering softly about how beautiful Kagome was and what a fine servant she would make.  
  
'I am not a servant!' Kagome thought bitterly as she allowed herself to be pushed toward Rienzi who stood by a plan oak door patiently.  
  
"Did you enjoy your bath Kagome?' Rienzi asked politely with a small smile.  
  
"No." Kagome grumbled miserably as she realized that Rienzi wasn't even listening.  
  
"Come in milady" Rienzi said motioning towards the door. Kagome steeped through the door hesitantly and found herself in a warm comfortable sized room. The room had a soft yellow glow to it, there were laps in every corner of the room and the carpet was soft and white. There were many closets in the room and most of them had their doors open to reveal fine silk dresses. In the center of the room there sat a woman on a small stool. Next to her was a large table with a lot of different material laid on it. From red silk to white cotton, almost every color of cloth covered the table.  
  
"You are to be fitted for your kimonos." Rienzi said as she ushered Kagome towards the woman. Kagome smiled shyly at the woman who crouched down on the stool, watching her with eyes that seemed to smile. The woman looked to be in her late thirties, around Kagome's mothers age, a tint of gray streaked through her midnight black hair that was held firmly in place at the top of her head in a bun. The woman's chocolate brown eyes smiled at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but be a little wary of the woman, 'Any second now she'll pounce on me' Kagome thought eyeing the woman.  
  
"Relax dear, Shall we begin?" The woman asked kindly getting up from her place on the stool. In her hand she held a long knotted cord.  
  
Kagome smiled and gave the woman a small nod. She let herself be pushed into a position on top of the stool. It took at least a half an hour for the whole process to be done but by the end of it Kagome was wearing a comfortable blue and purple Kimono. The kimono was a soft silk and intricate designs ran down the back of it and at the sleeves. Kagome smiled as she turned around eying herself in the mirror. She felt like a princess, 'It feels so nice.' Kagome thought giving herself a playful wink in the mirror.  
  
"Do you like it?" The woman asked smiling at Kagome. Kagome turned and clasped her hands around the woman's callused ones.  
  
"I love it! It's so beautiful, thank you very much!" Kagome said her light brown eyes shone with childish glee. The woman smiled.  
  
"Of course dear, now remember this one is only temporary until I finish making the other ones." The woman smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"Oh, about that, I don't think I will be staying that long.so I don't think you should have to go out of your way to make all those kimonos for me. One is enough." Kagome said with a sad smile.  
  
The woman waved it off. And smiled at Kagome. "Your such a sweet girl, I wont mind making a few Kimono's for you, besides its been a while since I've been able to make anything nice."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled.  
  
"Well I'm make all the kimonos for the royal family, And My lord Sesshoumaru insist on having the same kimono made over and over again. No fashion sense that one." The woman smiled.  
  
"Aren't there any women in the castle?" Kagome asked  
  
"Aye there are, but there aren't any ROYAL women so I don't get to make kimonos for them." The women sighed. Kagome's mind froze for a second.  
  
"B-But I'm not royalty!" Kagome protested as she stared at the woman in disbelief. The woman smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Of course you are, you're bonded to Milord." She said simply. Kagome sighed and nodded her head. She didn't understand this place, but who was she to argue?  
  
The woman smiled and patted Kagome's shoulder lightly. "You'll understand everything soon enough dear." She said sympathetically.  
  
Kagome nodded and a few strands of her ebony tresses fell into her eyes. "Thanks." Kagome murmured tucking her hair behind her ear. The woman smiled.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, just ask for Kina." She said and gave Kagome a small shove out the door. "Rienzi will take you back to your room to prepare for dinner." And with that Kina closed the door.  
  
Rienzi smiled at the newly robed Kagome. "Come milady we must hurry." Rienzi said ushering Kagome back to Kagome's temporary bedroom. 'I wonder what for.' Kagome thought as she allowed herself to be pushed through the door and then forced o sit down in front of what looked to be a vanity mirror.  
  
Rienzi brushed Kagome's long black hair and smiled wistfully. "Your hair is so soft." she said as she brought it up and pinned it to Kagome's head with a beautiful butterfly comb. Two strands of Kagome's ebony hair fell at the sides of her face, accenting her cheek bones.  
  
Rienzi smiled. "Come now, we are late." She said ushering Kagome out of the room and down more hallways. After what seemed like an eternity of walking down long hallways they came to the two largest doors Kagome had ever seen in her life. Both were elaborately carved and the designs in the wood seemed so real that they took Kagome's breath away.  
  
"You may go in." Rienzi said motioning to the closed door with a reassuring smile. Kagome looked at Rienzi unsurely as she hesitantly walked toward the door. Her hand came to rest on one of the doors gold handles and Kagome noticed with interest that they too were carved with the same kind of perfection as the door. Kagome turned to ask Rienzi who had carved the doors only to find that she was gone. Kagome let out a sigh. 'Great!' she thought as she took a deep breath and prepared herself to enter the room. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was and that was all that mattered. Slowly, hesitantly, Kagome turned the golden knob of the door and slipped inside the room.  
  
Kagome entered the largest room of all. The room was humongous, elaborate hangings hung from the ceilings, the walls were covered in beautiful pictures of fruit and animals, mostly dogs. The walls were made of wood, but were polished till it shined. The floor beneath Kagome's feet were beautiful whit tiles that led to an intricate design in the center of the floor. Towards the back wall was a long table. At the center of the table sat Sesshoumaru to his right was Kouga and next to Kouga sat a burly looking demon that reminded Kagome of a hedgehog. There was an empty seat to Sesshoumaru's left but one seat over sat a large demon who resembled a snake. Even his skin was a faint green color. Kagome blushed as she realized that all eyes were on her. Her gaze immediately fell to the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat at the table and said in a calm voice. "Kagome, come." Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru motioning her toward the chair at his left. Obediently she followed. It seemed to take her an eternity to reach the chair but when she did she sat down neatly and folded her hands in her lap. Kouga grinned wolfishly at Kagome from across the table and Kagome felt her already pink cheeks grow pinker. She dared a peek at Sesshoumaru who also seemed to be. . . smiling. 'Is he smiling. . . at me?' Kagome thought as her brown eyes went wide in her flushed face. But just as quickly as the smile appeared it went away.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down again. The other demons at the table voiced their agreement, all chancing quick glances at the woman who sat next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Howdy! Ok I'll admit that it took me longer to write this chapter then I expected.but hey thanks for the reviews! LoL. Some of them were really funny ^__^ So wut did you guys think of the chapter? Am I confusing you with all the mixed emotions? (Sesshoumaru)? Oh and you can still vote on who should be with who, that hasn't stopped yet. Well I got some interesting surprises ahead soooo.if ur wondering how Kouga and Sesshoumaru can speak each others language now then u'll find out in the next chapter ^__^ I am evil aren't i? Please review! IM BEGGING YOU! *gets down on her hands and knees* Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed I'll update soon  
  
~~~Sarah 


	6. Sorry

She dared a peek at Sesshoumaru who also seemed to be. . . smiling. 'Is he smiling. . . at me?' Kagome thought as her brown eyes went wide in her flushed face. But just as quickly as the smile appeared it went away.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down again. The other demons at the table voiced their agreement, all chancing quick glances at the woman who sat next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat at the table, her hands folded delicately in her lap. The demons around her were talking about some up coming war with the East and North. Kagome wasn't really paying attention, for one she always found politics boring. And two she was too nervous to care. She was sitting at a table with four full blooded demons who could easily tear her to pieces, 'Who wouldn't be nervous?' Kagome looked up when she heard the door open. Many servants came into the room, all holding large silver platters that were piled with food. That's when Kagome realized how hungry she was.  
  
The servants laid all the platters at the center of the table where everyone could easily reach them. Women dressed in the royal servants kimonos placed silver goblets on the table while other filled them with a sweet cranberry colored liquid the smell alone tickled Kagome's nose. (IT IS NOT BLOOD!)  
  
Soon the servants left the room, and all was quiet. Kagome longed to reach out and put some food on her plate but stopped herself. She had manners, and control, she would not make a fool out of herself. 'Who knows, maybe they have some sort of custom or something.' Kagome thought as she looked warily around the table. All faces were turned to Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who sat calmly before them.  
  
"Let's eat." He said with a sweeping gesture of his hand. The other three demons sounded their grunts of approval and began to feast on the food in front of them. However Kagome did not. Just watching the demon beside her eat made her loose her appetite. He was using his long sickly green finger to eat his food. Shoving as much as he could into his mouth at once where he would begin talking to the demon across from him who was doing very much the same thing. Kagome sighed inwardly and looked down into her lap again, she did not want the others to see the disgust on her face.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you eat something, you must be hungry." Kouga commented from across the table at her. Kagome looked up into his blue eyes and smiled slightly when she saw that he was eating calmly and neatly, unlike the other demon at his right.  
  
"Oh well I'm not really that hungry." Kagome said softly, knowing Kouga could hear it. A large slab of pork was dropped onto her plate in seconds, along with some other strange foods Kagome had never seen before. Kouga settled back into his chair and in a deep voice he commanded.  
  
"Eat."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and looked around for utensils, when she found none she sighed 'Guess I'm going to have to make due with what I've got.'. Kagome daintily picked at her food with her fingers, trying to ignore the demon next to her. She found that one of the foods that resembled macaroni only red, was very spicy. Kagome drank greedily from the goblet in front of her. Soon the dinner was over and Kagome had already had three goblets of the sweet cranberry juice. Kagome didn't know why but for some reason she felt. . . giddy.  
  
Servants came in soon after that and cleared away the plates. The demons then began to talk about the war and possible allies. The talk went on for hours, and everyonce in a while Kagome would take a sip from the silver goblet, her smile growing a little wider each time. Kagome wanted to get up and run around like the mad woman she felt she was, but no, manners and dignity held her in check.  
  
Kagome didn't even notice when all the demons got up from the table, saying their goodnights and complementing Sesshoumaru on his hospitality. She didn't even see the worried looks she was getting from Kouga until he put a clawed finger under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said bursting into giggles. Kouga sighed as he cocked an eyebrow at Kagome. Sesshoumaru soon appeared at his side.  
  
"She's drunk." He said simply looking down coolly at Kagome who was doubling over in laughter at her own little joke that no one would ever know.  
  
"Yes I could sense her sanity slipping during the meeting with the representatives." Kouga said stepping away from Kagome. He turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "She wasn't as bad as you said she'd be, not one peep out of her the entire time." Kouga said smirking.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Apparently we have chosen well." he said coolly. His golden eyes studying Kagome before returning to Kouga's curious gaze.  
  
"So now what do we do with her?" Kouga questioned, glancing at Kagome who was now on her feet and stumbling around the room.  
  
"Well we cannot let her return to her home, if she gets more than a mile from us our connection is broken." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Kouga nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"It's getting late perhaps you should take the girl to her chambers?" Kouga said, eyeing Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at Kouga, his golden eyes cool.  
  
"Or not." Kouga grumbled when he realized he would be the one escorting Kagome back to her chambers.  
  
"Goodnight." Sesshoumaru said coolly as he turned on his heel and walked passed Kagome who was now sitting on the floor smiling up at them.  
  
Kouga sighed as he walked over to Kagome. She wore a smile on her face, her perfect Kimono now had wrinkles in it from sitting down to long. He offered her a hand up but she just looked at it dumbly, wondering what he wanted.  
  
Kouga sighed and heaved Kagome over his shoulder, waiting for the yells of protest he knew was coming. Instead he got a small "Ohh." out of the drunken girl. Kouga shrugged mentally as he left the dinning room and carried her down a series of hallways, to her chambers. He nearly fell on his face when he felt her small hands move in soothing circles on his back, under his armor. Her touch was soft and curious and Kouga couldn't help but shiver as different images flashed through his head. 'No! She's drunk!' Kouga yelled at himself as he continued walking, it was getting harder to concentrate where he was going now, her hands were roaming all over him now going lower and lower.  
  
"Stop it Kagome, you don't know what you're doing." Kouga said as he shifted the girl on his back. Kagome's only response was a small giggle followed by her running her hands through his long black hair, taking it out of its ponytail.  
  
Kouga sighed mentally when he came to her chamber door. He kicked it open and walked quickly into the room, wanting to get rid of her before he did something un-chivalrous to her. He gently placed her down on the bed and was getting up to leave only to find that she wouldn't let go of his neck.  
  
Kouga placed his hands on either side of her, half leaning over the bed. "Kagome let go." He ordered, his blue eyes were clouded, the girl obviously had no idea what affects she was having on his body.  
  
"No" Kagome giggled as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips as she wrapped a pale slender leg around Kouga's knee, pulling him on top of her. Kouga moaned and he could feel himself hardening. He broke the kiss and shook his head vigorously as he used his arms to prop himself up.  
  
"Kagome please don't. . ." Kouga said as he tried to free himself of her. Her scent was making him go wild, it was intoxicating, but he knew this wasn't what Kagome wanted, she was drunk and not in her right state of mind.  
  
Kagome's grip around Kouga's neck grew tighter and she leaned forward, her mouth only inches from his ear. Kouga paused not knowing what to expect, what was she doing? His breath caught in his throat and he let out a deep purr when he felt her tongue trace the outsides of his pointy ears. She nibbled seductively on his ear lob and a small smile graced her lips.  
  
"Kouga. . ." She whispered seductively in his ear. Kouga growled and slammed himself into her. Kagome moaned as she rocked against him, her hips grinding into his. She frowned when she felt him stop and get off of her. She reached for him only to find him gone.  
  
"Kouga" Kagome whimpered into the dark room. Kouga stood at the door, his hand on the knob, he turned around and glanced back into the direction of the bed.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, this isn't what you want." He said loud enough for her to hear it, before he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kagome cried softly into her pillow, but she didn't have long to grieve because she soon fell asleep, clutching a pillow to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Okay how many of you want to kill me? LoL. *raises own hand* So what did you guys think, I know I said I'd clear up the matter of the bonds thingy and why they can suddenly speak each others languages but I got a little side tracked *blushes and crawls under computer desk* So for all of you who want to know here it is. Sesshoumaru and Kouga can speak each others languages because they BONDED with Kagome. Not only can they speak each others languages but they can feel each others...feelings, eventually that will get stronger later on in the story. ^___^ So review and tell me how u guys liked it! Ok thanks everyone who did review!  
  
~Sarah 


	7. Memories

ENJOY! Chapter: 7 ^_^  
Kagome's head throbbed. She felt like there were thousands upon thousands of little people jabbing the inside of her head with sticks. She rolled over and landed on the floor with a painful thump. Kagome groaned and got to her feet. She was still dressed in the kimono she wore the night before to dinner. 'Last night. . . what happened last night. . . I don't remember.' Kagome said massaging her aching head with her hands. Kagome stumbled about and slumped down in one of the big green velvet chairs.  
  
"I feel like crap. . ." Kagome grumbled to herself. The door opened behind her with a squeak and Kagome turned to see Rienzi peeking her head around the door.  
  
"Milady it is good to see you have awakened." Rienzi said smiling, she nudged the door open and Kagome saw that Rienzi was carrying a silver platter on which looked to be tea and cups. Kagome smiled weakly, still massaging her temple with her hand.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." Kagome grumbled as Rienzi set the platter down on the small table. Rienzi merely nodded and gave her a small smile.  
  
"As you wish milady." She said, pouring tea into one of the cups. She handed it to Kagome who took it thankfully.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome murmured through closed eyes, she blew on the tea lightly before taking a sip. . . which she nearly spit out.  
  
"Gak! What is this stuff?" Kagome cried scrunching her nose up at the disgusting tea. It tasted like dirt and herbs, and Kagome didn't like it.  
  
"Drink it mil- Kagome, it will ease your headache." Rienzi said patiently, pushing the cup back towards Kagome's lips.  
  
"How did you know I have a headache. . ." Kagome groaned as she swallowed the distasteful liquid.  
  
"Well milady, you had a lot of ale last night. . ." Rienzi said quietly, trying to hide a smile.  
  
Kagome nearly choked on the tea. "I what!" she yelled, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
Rienzi smiled, "did you not know you were drinking ale last night milady, you had more than three goblets full. . ." Rienzi said concern in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome stared at her in shock, 'Oh dear god, I was drunk. . .' she thought repeatedly as she stared at Rienzi with a look of utter shock on her face.  
  
"Do you remember anything from last night?' Rienzi asked a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"N-No I don't." Kagome stuttered. All of last night was a blur to her, she remembered eating and then after. . . nothing.  
  
Rienzi smiled, Kagome looked at her a little annoyed, her smile was staring to get on her nerves.  
  
"I believe Lord Kouga escorted you to your chambers last night." Rienzi said her eys twinkling mischievously. Apparently nothing goes on in the castle without the servants knowing it. Kagome's eyes bulged.  
  
"He what!" she shouted, her face getting even pinker from embarrassment. She was mortified, she and Kouga didn't., couldn't possibly, did they?  
  
Rienzi smiled sympathetically. "Do not worry milady nothing. happened last night, for the most part." Rienzi whispered the last part. Kagome stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean for the most part?" She prodded. Rienzi simply shook her head and made a gesture that Kagome should finish her tea. Kagome frowned but obliged and gulped the rest of the stuff down.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru would like to speak to you in the library, I will bring you there as soon as we get you. . . cleaned up." Rienzi said gathering the tray and cups. Kagome nodded and watched Rienzi leave the room. She rubbed her temples only to find that the ache in her head was gone. 'Wow, that stuff works fast.' Kagome mused as she tried to remember the events that took place the night before. Flashes of scenes came before her eyes, Sesshoumaru, the meeting . . . nothing important. Kagome let out a sigh and got to her feet as Rienzi entered the room again.  
  
"Shall we get you ready?" Rienzi asked motioning to the mirror and the new kimono that lay on her bed, Kagome hadn't even noticed it. Kagome nodded. 'Here we go again.' She thought bleakly before settling down in front of the mirror.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
Kagome sat patiently in Sesshoumaru's library waiting. He had not arrived yet and she had already been there for at least ten minutes. She wore her long black hair down today, she had insisted upon it, and a beautiful what and red kimono. Patterns of butterflies and flowers adorned the sleeves. She brushed a strand of her ebony hair away from her face and sighed. She was bored. Kagome could never sit still growing up, she was an active girl and did not have the patience to sit around all day. Finally she got to her feet and walked slowly to one of the many bookshelves in the room. And when I say many, I mean many. Thousands upon thousands of shelves in this one room, and the room itself was enough to take your breath away. It was HUGE!  
  
Kagome sighed as she skimmed over the titles of the books on the shelf, they all seemed to be war books. "The battle of Brindok", "A thousand ways to kill your enemy", "Battle strategy and other methods of attack." Kagome nearly laughed when she was the last one. "War for Dummies"  
  
"Boring, boring boring." Kagome chanted as she let a finger graze across the bindings of the books. Kagome stopped in her tracks, one particular book had caught her eye. It was a navy blue cover and gold letters trailed down the side.  
  
"The love of a Solider." Kagome read the title out loud as she pulled the book from the shelf. As she did so she also pulled about 100 years of dust with it. Kagome coughed and backed away slowly taking the book with her. When the dust settled and Kagome could breath again she looked down at the book she held in her hand. 'I wonder if this is a romance novel' Kagome thought as she skimmed through its many pages. The book smelt musty but Kagome didn't mind, she loved reading, especially on rainy days when there wasn't anything to do. Kagome smiled and flipped to the first page. As she was reading she walked back over to the comfortable chair she was sitting in before and sat down. Crossing one leg over the other. She squinted her eyes as she read the book, a small smile graced her lips as she read. 'This is actually pretty interesting.' Kagomwe thought with a shrug.  
  
"Do you always read other people's things."A cool voice said from in front of her. Kagome looked up startled into the cool golden eyes of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." Kagome said, snapping the book shut. She made to stand up but Sesshoumaru motioned her to stay down.  
  
"We have many things to discuss." he said coolly, eyeing the book that Kagome held in her hand.  
  
"Like what." Kagome said warily, eyeing Sesshoumaru curiously.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly. "Many things." He said waving his hand In a sweeping motion, he seemed to be gesturing to the book Kagome held in her hand. Kagome sighed.  
  
"That helps a lot." She said sarcastically as she crossed her legs and folded her arms stubbornly over her chest. The book lay in her lap, the golden letters facing upward.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly. "For instance." He drawled "the fact that you can read, not many humans know how to read, or demons for that matter." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down opposite from her.  
  
Kagome just shrugged. And turned her head away, not wanting to meet his cold golden eyes. How was she supposed to tell him about her world? He wouldn't understand. And why should she anyway! He kidnapped her and 'HE BIT ME!' Kagome thought furiously as she turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So?" she said impatiently tapping her foot lightly against the floor. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her.  
  
"You are not from around here obviously." He said lowly. "Who are you and where do you come from girl?" He growled.  
  
Kagome shrugged, 'What's the harm in telling him, he probably wont believe me anyway.'  
  
"Speak up wench."  
  
"My name is KA-GO-ME, not girl, not human not wench!" Kagome snapped. Her anger rising. "And I won't answer any of your questions until you call me by my name."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at the stubborn girl before him. "Kagome." He said reluctantly. Kagome smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru and uncrossed her legs.  
  
"Yes?" she said with false sweetness.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked, this human was a strange one, so different from all the others of her kind. He HAD to know where she came from. "Where are you from gir- Kagome?" He said keeping his face impassive.  
  
"Tokyo." Kagome answered still smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked at her. He had never in all his years heard of such a place called "Tokyo" and was sure the girl was lying.  
  
"I am not lying!" Kagome objected as she sat up straighter in her chair, her head held high and defiant.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked in shock (which did not show on his face) 'Had the girl actually read his mind?' He hadn't said it out loud so that could only mean. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he stood up. "It seems Kouga and I have chosen well for our bonded servant." He said coolly.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet "What is that supposed to mean and NO I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!" she yelled her cheeks tinted red with anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, his coolness cutting back her rage until she felt eerily at ease. 'Weird. . .' Kagome thought as she stared up into his golden eyes.  
  
"I want to go home. Now." Kagome whispered.  
  
"You, Kagome, are bonded to us with ties stronger than any blood. You are a part of us and will live as long as we live, until the day we die. You have no choice in the matter, you can not leave us for if you are to far away than Kouga and I cannot communicate and the bond is temporarily broken until we are all together again. You will not leave this place, this is your home now. You belong to us." Sesshoumaru said coolly as he turned on his heel and strode away, his hair swaying as he walked away.  
  
Kagome stood in stunned silence watching Sesshoumaru walk away. If what he said was true than she was now immortal and could not die until they did. She couldn't go home.  
  
As Sesshoumaru reached the door he turned around his hand on the knob. "You may keep the book." He said before leaving. The click of the door closing brought Kagome back to her senses. She fell to her knees as the tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"No." she whispered burying her face in her hands. She had lost them all, her family her friends, she had no one, she would never see them again. She sat there on the cold floor of the library and wept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Kouga entered the library and looked around curiously. He stopped mid step when he saw her lying on the floor back pressed up against a chair. Her brown eyes looked so empty, so soulless. He could see the tear stains on her face, her eyes were red and swollen. He didn't know how long she had been there, lying on the floor.  
  
"K-Kagome?" he asked rushing to her side. He knelt down and enveloped her small hands in his. He could feel her heart ache, her utter depression and his heart reached out to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, gently massaging her hands with his. Kagome stared at him blankly.  
  
"I'm stuck in a castle with lord only knows how many demons, I'm as far away from home as I've ever been in my life, I wont ever see my family or my friends again and YOUR ASKING IF I'm OK!?" Kagome yelled as she pulled her hands out of Kouga's grasp.  
  
Kouga looked at her shocked. He was the cause of her pain and suffering, he did this to her. Guilt rose from the depths of his heart to his throat and he felt like he was choking, he couldn't breath.  
  
Kagome buried her head in her hands and wept again her sobs echoed throughout the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, please don't cry." Kouga said gently as he pulled her to him. Kagome didn't object, she was in too much pain to care. 'Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?' Kagome thought angrily as she sobbed into Kouga's chest.  
  
Kouga rubbed Kagome's back in soothing circles. He wanted her to stop crying, to make her forget the pain, but there was no way he could do that. It's not like he could just let her go, if he did his whole country would be lost, his future gone. 'After the war, I promise you will be free.' He silently promised the girl in his arms.  
  
Kagome stopped crying and looked up at Kouga through her teary eyes. He was looking down on her, his blue eyes shimmering with sadness. She could feel his guilt and sense his promise.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and buried her head in his chest. Kouga stroked the back of her head, feeling her silky hair.  
  
And so the two sat for hours on the floor, in each others embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Howdy! LoL that's two chapters in like what 2 or three days? Am I good or what? So what did you think about this chapter? I really want to know! Please review! LoL. Thank you to everyone who did review, *sniff* you made me feel so special*sniff sniff* Well I gotta go , I hope this chapter cleared up some of your questions  
  
OH! Bye the way! Kouga and Kagome DID NOT HAVE SEX! To do so they would need to take each others clothes off would they not? LoL. No Kouga did not u know. he only like humped her, you know like dogs do a leg.lol that was so wrong, I KNOW Kouga is NOT a dog, he's a wolf demon but the two are related! Forgive me if I'm babbling but it's like 2 oclock in the morning and I'm on a sugar high. Lol well thanks again you guys and I hope you review.  
  
~Sarah ^__^ 


	8. Into the night

Chapter 8: Into the night  
  
The sound of laughter filled the empty castle walls, bringing smiles to the servants lips. "You can't catch me NAH! Said a half naked Shippo sticking out his tongue at Kagome who held a brand new tunic in her hand.  
  
"Shippo get down from there!" Kagome cried as she watched Shippo jump from counter top to counter top-in his new room. Shippo cackled and leapt from a small dresser to his bed, landing on his stomach. He tried to get away but Kagome was too fast for him.  
  
"I'll give you a tickling you'll never forget." She laughed as she mercilessly attacked the small boy's sides. Shippo was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"S-Stop!" he gasped as he burst into giggles.  
  
"Not unless you promise to be good!" Kagome said sternly as she continued to tickle his ribcage. Shippo tried to kick away from her but he was laughing too hard.  
  
"Okay!" he shouted, squirming under Kagome's fingers.  
  
"Promise?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I promise, I promise- hehe!" Shippo cried. Kagome smiled and pulled the tunic over the boy's head.  
  
"There." She said with satisfaction and a small nod. It had been a week since the last time saw Sesshoumaru and Kouga; they were in meetings all the time. Mostly debating with other lords and even some vassals. But Kagome didn't care, she didn't need to be around them to know how a meeting was going-she could sense their anger and frustration, so she avoided them the best she could.  
  
"Kagome can we go outside to play?" Shippo begged jumping up and down on his bed, his hair which Kagome had neatly parted only minutes before was now in disarray. Kagome sighed and gave her small friend a smile.  
  
"I don't know I would have to ask." Kagome said truthfully, she didn't know if she was aloud to go outside.  
  
"Aw c'mon! Let's go! Those meanies will never know!" Shippo shouted as he jumped around on his bed and spun around in mid air.  
  
"Who's a meanie?" came a deep masculine voice from behind them.  
  
Kagome and Shippo turned around wide eyed and stared at Kouga who was leaning comfortably in the door frame to Shippo's room. Kagome relaxed when she saw Kouga's smile.  
  
"You are of course, silly." Kagome said her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Is that so?" Kouga said raising an eyebrow. Kagome laughed when she saw Shippo nod his head fervently.  
  
"Yea! You won't let us go outside and play!" Shippo said pointing an accusing finger at Kouga. Kouga smirked at the boy and walked slowly over to him.  
  
"You have my permission to go outside as long as you don't leave the castle grounds." Glancing at Kagome then Shippo. Kouga strode over to Shippo so he was directly in front of the small boy, he bent down so the were eye level.  
  
"It's your job to protect Lady Kagome while she's outside, don't fail me." Kouga said in mock seriousness and stood up again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect her." Shippo said solemnly, puffing out his chest and trying to look as grown up as possible. Kouga nodded and turned toward Kagome, he gave her a playful wink and whispered in her ear.  
  
"We need to talk later." With that done he turned and left. Kagome smiled as Shippo tugged at her kimono and dragged her out the door through the corridors. During the first few days of their stay Shippo had gone exploring the castle and its grounds while Kagome had stayed shut up in her chambers. But Shippo wouldn't allow her to mope and before she knew it she was back on her feet acting like her normal self again.  
  
Before Kagome knew it, she was lost. She had never been in this part of the castle before, though she suspected she was on the ground floor. The smell of baking bread assaulted her nose and Kagome breathed in the heavenly scent.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! We're almost there!" Shippo called as he tugged her through a plain swinging door.  
  
Kagome looked around wide eyed, Shippo had taken her into the kitchens. There were at least fifty people bustling around, none of which seemed to acknowledge their presence. There was a huge counter that stretched down the length of the room. On her left stoves -hundreds of them- were baking an assortment of foods. On her right people were rolling dough, chopping vegetables, rinsing dishes and other things.  
  
"C'mon Kagome!" Shippo said navigating them through the busy room. He pulled her through the kitchens to a back room that led to another corridor.  
  
"Shippo slow down! Where are we going?" Kagome cried as she fumbled over her own feet.  
  
"To the gardens!" Shippo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Finally they came to a large door made of tinted glass. Shippo jumped up to reach the latch and held on as the door opened. Kagome's eyes widened in wonder.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the shimmering blue sky. She was standing in a small clearing. Towering hedges fenced in the small area, blocking the world around them out. (Kinda like a maze). Hundreds of flowers bloomed and there was a small stone path that led from the door under an arch decorated in red and white roses, and was surrounded on both sides by hedges, leading to a maze of mystery and beauty.  
  
"Wow." Kagome gasped in wonder. Shippo flew out of the door with blinding speed. "Catch me if you can!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the garden. Kagome let out a small sigh and trotted after her little friend  
  
Kagome made her way through a maze of flowers and small shrubs, just being in the garden made Kagome forget her problems and feel more relaxed then she had been in weeks. She found herself humming softly to herself and wonderfully at ease.  
  
"Shippo!" she called with a small laugh. Her voice echoed through the garden. Kagome sighed when she didn't get an answer and decided just to enjoy the beauty around her. She would find Shippo eventually and when she did he was in for a tickling. Kagome walked around the garden humming softly and twirling a daisy between her fingers when she stumbled upon a sight that made her smile.  
  
Shippo stood in front of a small lake a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hand and his cheek were a bright red. In front of him stood a young around his age dressed in a beautiful blue kimono, her long black hair fell past her shoulders and she smiled sweetly at Shippo before accepting the bouquet.  
  
"They are really pretty" the little girl squealed as she buried her nose in the flowers inhaling their scent. Shippo smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks" he murmured.  
  
'That is so cute! Shippo has a crush on that little girl!' Kagome thought with a smile. Kagome backed up behind a bush and called in a far away voice "Shippo I know you're here somewhere I'm coming to get you!" And with that warning she stepped into the clearing.  
  
"There you are you little rascal" Kagome scolded as she looked at Shippo in mock sternness. She turned to the little girl and smiled. "Now, who's your little friend?" she said smiling. The little girl smiled and bounced forward.  
  
"I'm Rin!" she announced happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rin, I'm Kagome." Kagome said with a wink. They young girl smiled back at her and before they knew it all three of them were swept away in endless chatter and then, a game of tag. . .  
It was starting to get dark out and Kagome was exhausted. "Alright you guys it's time to go inside" Kagome panted to the two energy filled children. They nodded their heads in understandment, old people needed their rest.  
  
"Where do you need to be?" Kagome asked a yawning Rin.  
  
"Rin's tired, Rin wants to go to sleep." The young girl replied rubbing her drooping eyes.  
  
"Shippo lets drop Rin off at her room okay?"  
  
Shippo nodded and led them through another maze of corridors until they finally reached Rin's rooms. There was a tired and weary looking attendant waiting outside Rin's chambers.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her back." The woman said ushering Rin into the room.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome and Shippo called. Rin nodded her sleepy head and waved back.  
  
"Let's get some sleep.' Kagome yawned as she patted Shippo on the head.  
  
"C'mon, let's go this way!" Shippo exclaimed taking her down a long flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom Kagome nearly tripped over Shippo who had stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome looked up and realized they were in the front hall. It was a big room and finely decorated. It didn't take Kagome long, however, to figure out what Shippo was looking at.  
  
There standing in the middle of the hall was a squad of armored demons, they looked tired and battle worn, blood was splattered over their armor and Kagome could tell they were struggling to keep their eyes open, at least SOME of them were anyway. Because in there clutches, between to wide awake and gruff looking demons was a young girl - about Kagome's age maybe a little older- she was covered in blood and looked extremely tired. She was wearing a ca suit that had been torn in numerous places, her brown eyes- though tired- looked angry and defiant and she struggled against her bounds.  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru strode into the room, cool elegance rolled off him in waves. "What is it that you want." He said coolly. His voice was hard and cold, as were his eyes.  
  
An old burly demon came forward, he looked to be in charge of the rest of the soldiers. "M'lord we fought against the village that has been giving us trouble recently, and we won.. We tried to keep some of the humans alive but all of them died, that is except for this girl." He motioned towards the bound girl. The two demons holding her, ushered her forward. The girls struggled as she glowered at the demons, then Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We brought her here in case you wanted to question her M' lord." The burly demon said, his head bowed in respect. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked over to the girl then back to the demon.  
  
"I have no questions, kill her." Sesshoumaru said nonchalant. The girl's eyes widened in shock, as did Kagome's. Suddenly, Kagome found her voice.  
  
"Stop that this instant!" She cried marching over to stand protectively in front of the girl. Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly but somehow she could sense the amusement that he felt. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru  
  
"Leave her alone!" Kagome demanded her small hands clenched into fists. Her brown eyes radiated the fury she was feeling. 'How could they just kill someone without a thought?' Kagome scowled.  
  
"This girl is to be executed by the orders of Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon in charge growled, a smirk played across his lips, apparently he was looking forward to killing the girl.  
  
"What did she do to deserve such punishment!" Kagome snapped angrily, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She dared to oppose M'lord Sesshoumaru is what she did HUMAN." the demon sneered, glaring death in Kagome's direction. Kagome took a deep shuddering breath, trying to control the extreme rage she was feeling.  
  
"That's RIDICULOUS!" Kagome shouted looking every demon in the room in the face, they all turned their heads unable to withstand the heat of her gaze, that is except for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome looked at the bloodied girl at her feet. "Your going to kill her because she defended her village and doesn't agree with you." Kagome whispered angrily, knowing Sesshoumaru could hear her. Her burning gaze fell upon Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just looked at her calmly, his eyes searching hers as if he was looking for something.  
  
"To oppose me warrants death Kagome" He said coolly, giving her a level gaze. Kagome scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You can't kill her I wont let you." She said stubbornly. Shock flickered across Sesshoumaru's face, but just as quickly disappeared. Kagome ignored the murmurs of shock that came from the demons behind her and continued to glare at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took a step toward her so that they were almost touching.  
  
'If he's trying to intimidate me it's really not working.' Kagome thought dryly as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. All of a sudden her head felt foggy, as if something was creeping across the surface of her brain. Kagome found that she couldn't break eye contact with Sesshoumaru, she was forced to stare helplessly up into his beautiful face. A whisper like a stray thought filled her head, coming from some unknown source deep inside her.  
  
"If you feel so strongly about it then fine you may keep her- this time" the voice in her mind said, kagome gasped as she realized that it was Sesshoumaru's voice she was hearing and that they were communicating telepathically.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered still a little dazed, it was such a strange feeling to have someone in your head- it was downright creepy when it was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked briskly away.  
  
"M'lord?" the leader of the demon army called after him. Sesshoumaru raised a hand without turning around he said "Let the wench go." And with that done he left.  
  
the two demons guarding the girl grumbled their disagreement and let the girl fall to the ground, where she lay motionless looking up wide eyed at Kagome. Kagome ran to the girl's side and knelt down next to her. She undid the gag over the girls mouth and worked quickly to untie the knot that bound her hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, looking over the girl's wounds. She had a long gash on her shoulder that went all the way down to her back. Her arms were covered in scratches and she had a purple bruise on her right cheek. The girl simply nodded and continued to stare at kagome in awe and confusion.  
  
"I can't believe those jerks, they don't have the right to call themselves men, or demons or whatever they are. . ." Kagome grumbled as she worked on the knot. Finally she freed the girl's hands, but her feet were still bound. "Where's a knife when you need one?" Kagome grumbled. A heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagome looked up into a pair of worried blue eyes- Kouga's eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked glancing down at the girl on the floor.  
  
"Oh! I was in the garden but. . . "Kagome looked at the girl on the floor with concern. Kouga nodded. "I could sense your anger, but I'm glad your okay." Kouga said then he scowled slightly. "We still need to talk" he said gruffly. Kagome sighed. "I know but I need to help her first." Kagome said as she continued to work on the ropes that bound the girl's feet. Kouga growled.  
  
"Let me." He said shoving her hands away. Effortlessly he broke the ropes and scooped the girl up into his arms. The girl started to protest but Kouga silenced her with a glare.  
  
"I'll bring her to the infirmary, you go to your chambers- I'll meet you there."\  
  
"No Kouga you don't have to." "Go!"  
  
Kagome nodded and gave the girl in Kouga's arms a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Kouga his barks worse than his bite, I'll see you in the morning so get some rest ok?" She whispered.  
  
The girl in Kouga's arms gave her a weak smile "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely as Kouga carried her away to the infirmary.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stood in the hallway.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" Shippo asked meekly from her side, looki9ng up at her wide eyed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your scary when your angry." He whispered. Kagome laughed and scooped him up into her arms.  
  
"Let's go to bed." She said laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kagome sat in the plush green chair yawning. The bright light of the fire illum9inated her face. She had put Shippo to bed a long time ago and still Kouga had not arrived.  
  
"Where are you Kouga?" Kagome said sleepily, her eyelids drooping. Two firm hands gripped her shoulders and squeezed gently.  
  
Kagome looked up startled into Kouga's smiling face.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked cockily as he let go of her shoulders. Kagome grumbled as she got to her feet.  
  
"Took you long enough! I ought to smack you for sneaking up on me like that." She said playfully. Kouga smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Not my fault you deaf." He teased. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked stifling a yawn.  
  
"This" he said handing her a book - HER book. "The Love of a Solider" glittered in gold on the front cover.  
  
"Thank you Kouga I guess I forgot it in the library the other day." Kagome said with a smile. Kouga nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to read it." She said stroking the cover fondly.  
  
"I would love to hear you read Kagome, dear." Kouga smirked playfully.  
  
"There's enough room in these chairs for two." Kagome whispered shyly, her gaze on the floor. Kouga looked shocked for a second then he smiled and flopped down in one of the chairs. Making room for Kagome. Kagome looked down nervously and finally wedged herself between the chair and Kouga. She smiled and opened the book, leaning into Kouga's chest she read  
  
"The day was warm and bird soared through the sky like. . ."  
  
Kagome read on deep into the night, her head nestled into Kouga's chest. Soon enough Kagome drifted off, her steady breathing brought a warm smile to Kouga's face.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He whispered gently, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Then he too drifted off into a light slumber.  
  
Ok this one was a long one, sorry I haven't posted in a while its just that I went on vacation. TO THE BAHAMAS! WOHOO! Yea sorry bout that, oh and by this point in time I think its only fair that I tell you that this is going to be a k/k fanfic sry all you s/k fans out there but I went by popular vote ^_^ well I have to go now, Lindsay is going to kill me. . . she's been waiting down town 4 like a half hour for me *snickers* well ne way R&R people ! Thanks!  
  
~sarah 


	9. Awakenings

Chapter 9: Awakenings  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of a soft but firm cough. She opened her sleep bleary eyes to see Rienzi standing before her, obviously trying to hide a smile and failing miserably. It took Kagome a while to realize what Rienzi was laughing at. She was lying in the chair with Kouga, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Her head lay on his firm chest. Kagome blushed ten different shades of red. She looked up to see Kouga smirking down at her, his blue eyes full of mischief.  
  
"Took you long enough. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Kouga said cockily.  
  
Kagome's face grew red with embarrassment, she put her hands on Kouga's firm chest and pushed, trying to get up. Kouga let a small growl spill from his lips and pulled her back to him. Kagome was now pressed up to Kouga's chest, unable to move. She let out a muffled stream of curses at Kouga, which only made his smirk grow wider. Truth be told she didn't mind being close with Kouga it was just uncomfortable with Rienzi watching.  
  
She and the maid had grown closer over the past week and often times could be found in Kagome's chambers gossiping over a cup of tea. Normally Kagome didn't enjoy gossip but it was nice having someone to talk to.  
  
"Leave us now. She will see you shortly." Kouga said gruffly. Rienzi nodded and curtsied.  
  
"As my lord wishes." She said quietly as she left the room, the door closing softly behind her. Kouga smirked into Kagome's raven black hair.  
  
"Let me go, Kouga." Kagome growled trying to sound threatening. Kouga simply smirked at the girl below him. He laughed and used his free hand to stroke the side of her face lovingly.  
  
"You're really beautiful when you're flustered you know that?" Kouga murmured huskily in her ear. Kagome's cheeks became flushed and she could feel her cheeks burning. He laughed as he picked Kagome up and placed her on is lap so she was straddling his hips.  
  
"No, I think I like you this way." He smirked at Kagome. Kagome looked flustered, 'Oh! He's gonna pay for that.' She thought angrily as she wiggled around trying to get off of Kouga's lap for the sake of pride. She froze when she heard a deep animalistic growl spill from Kouga's throat.  
  
"Kouga I. . ." Kagome was cut off when Kouga reached around her and her neck pulling her to him. She looked into his deep lust filled eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Kouga's mouth pressing savagely against hers. Her wide eyes slowly closed, half lidded, in pure ecstasy as she felt his tongue trace a line on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kagome willingly obliged and parted her lips. Kouga's tongue darted into her mouth pillaging the sweetness that was Kagome. He felt himself harden as Kagome let out a moan of delight. He loosened his grip on her waist and instead brought one hand to her neck and the other hand to her lower back. Kagome moaned again as their tongues battled for dominance in her mouth. An overpowering sensation began to gather in the pit of her stomach as Kouga deepened the kiss. Kouga smirked into the kiss as he smelt her arousal, her excitement. The soft moans she made were driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to through her on the ground and take her, to hear her scream his name in pure ecstasy. But no, she wasn't ready for that yet, even if she thought she was. And Kouga knew that. A bit reluctantly Kouga pulled away from the kiss. He bit his lip to muffle a moan as he saw Kagome's wanting lust filled gaze. Oh GODS how he wanted her. 'No.' he thought angrily as he got up and placed Kagome on the soft velvet chair.  
  
"Goodbye for now, my love." He whispered huskily in her ear before closing the door behind him. Leaving a breathless and confused Kagome in his wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed and let out a sigh as she stood on her shaky feet. Her stomach still churned with wanting and confusion. 'Why must he make me feel like this?' Kagome wondered. She shook her head trying to get rid of the floaty sensation she was feeling.  
  
"I guess I should go find Rienzi" she sighed as she opened her door and walked out into the hall. She skipped down a couple of corridors until she came to Shippo's room, the door was slightly ajar and laughter could be heard coming from inside it.  
  
"Oh, you little rascal when I catch you." Rienzi's small voice laughed as Kagome heard a small squeal coming from inside the room.  
  
"Stop it that tickles!" Shippo's young voice rang out. Kagome smiled and entered the room. Rienzi had Shippo pinned to the ground her fingers tickling his sides as the young boy hollered with laughter.  
  
"Kagome help me!" Shippo cried, tears rolling down his face as he laughed. Kagome shook her head side to side.  
  
"I don't know Shippo, I've go this funny feeling that you deserve it." Kagome laughed. Rienzi smiled up at Kagome.  
  
"So you and Master Kouga had a nice chat." The older girl teased. Kagome blushed a bit and smiled. Rienzi sighed as she got to her feet- freeing the small Shippo.  
  
"M'lady, you must not forget our guest in the infirmary, you said you would come and see her this morning." Rienzi said a small smile on her cheerful face. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth "oh! I nearly forgot I was so . . ."  
  
"Preoccupied?" Rienzi said with a knowing glance. Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh quiet you!" Kagome laughed "Which way to the infirmary?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood in the small room. All was quiet, the soft sounds of breathing was the only noise that filled this place. The walls were white, almost everything was white for that matter and it made Kagome feel out of place in her colorful kimono. Kagome turned when she heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming from behind her. A short woman with green eyes and long brown hair appeared behind her. She was dressed in a simple white kimono, and she bristled about the place, walking purposefully towards Kagome.  
  
"Can I help you M'lady?" The woman said politely, her voice light yet crisp.  
  
"Um, yes I am looking for the girl who"  
  
"Very well right this way, M'lady" The woman answered walking briskly away, down a row of beds (which all happened to be white) until she reached the end of the room and the very last bed. There lying on her stomach was the girl from the day before, her back was bandaged and covers hid her nakedness. Her hair was down and spilled around her shoulders like a river of black silk.  
  
"Will that be all M'lady?" The woman asked. Kagome nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"If you need anything else just let me know M'lady" The woman said before briskly walking off.  
  
Kagome pulled up a wooden stool that lay at the foot of the bed. She placed it on the ground to the right of the girl and sat down. Kagome smiled when she saw the girl's eyes were open.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked her voice full of concern. The girl winced.  
  
"A little sore." She admitted with a rueful smile. Kagome smiled in sympathy.  
  
"It must hurt a lot, did you really fight off all those demons?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, but I had help from my village. But. they, they're all gone now." The girl said her voice sullen. Kagome nodded her head, that much she knew she had heard the demon the other day say that everyone else died.  
  
"I am so sorry." Kagome whispered her voice full of compassion. She knew what it was like to loose someone but she could never imagine losing her whole family- that would be horrible. 'But in a way I already have.' She thought numbly.  
  
The girl on the bed shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Are you ok do you need anything?" Kagome asked when she saw pain flicker across the girl's features.  
  
"Why?" Kagome was stunned by the question. She blinked her eyes in shock, 'why what?' she wondered.  
  
"Why do this for me? Why are you being so nice to me if you are in league with those demons?" The girl spat. Anger shone in her eyes and tinted her voice.  
  
"Because you're hurt, you needed help." Kagome answered but when she saw the look of mistrust in the other girl's eye Kagome couldn't help but scowl. "Because not all the demons are evil, Kouga isn't, and because I don't have a choice of being here- I'm forced to be with them. I should be home with my family but instead I'm trapped in a palace with a bunch of demons I don't even know!" Kagome snapped. The girl looked up at her wide eyed.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." She murmured. Kagome sighed, this girl- who happened to be a little older then Kagome- was going through all sorts of pain physical and emotional and here she was yelling at her.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped. . . I shouldn't have. If you want I could leave and let you get more rest." Kagome offered. But the girl didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"What's your name?" The girl asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Sango."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango." Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango smiled back. Soon the two were talking about their lives and the people who were in it. Kagome found out quite a bit from her new friend. Sango had lived in a village not far from here, her village specialized in the extermination of demons, and Sango happened to be one of the best demon exterminators there were. The people in the village were totally against the war against The East and the North because of the damage it would do to the land and its people. Sesshoumaru and immediately sent forces out to "Deal" with the village when he found out that they opposed him. Everyone in their village was killed, even the children. Sango had lost her father and her brother not to mention countless friends. Kagome felt so bad for her. When Sango asked about Kagome's life and the reason she was here, she thought the two stories couldn't even compare. Sango had lost a lot more then Kagome did. But when she finished her tale (A couple parts UN mentioned ^_~) Sango sympathized and made soothing sounds. Kagome felt her heart go out to the girl. And so the two talked on into the late afternoon until the pushy nurse came back and told Kagome that Sango really did need her rest. Kagome left reluctantly and gave Sango a wave good bye with promises that she would be back later to talk.  
  
Kagome left the room with a smile and entered the corridors that were filled with so much color it was nearly blinding.  
  
"Sheesh!" Kagome said squinting as she walked down the corridors. "I'm going to have to get Sango some flowers or something for that room." Kagome sighed as she skipped merrily down the hallways, gazing at the beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls. She was so busy admiring the decorations that she wasn't looking where she was going and when she rounded the corner she ran into something hard, sending both of them flying back ward. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows a little bit dizzy. Opposite of her a young man was getting to his feet. He was dressed in the long blue and purple robes of a monk. His black hair was tied back into a low pony tail and his violet eyes twinkled as he walked over to Kagome and offered her a hand up.  
  
"My apologizes, fair maiden, I was simply distracted by the beautiful portraits around me and was not looking where I was going." The young man said as he pulled Kagome to her feet. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Yes, as was I, it really was my fault I should have been looking where I was going." Kagome said smiling. The young man opposite of her cupped her hands in his.  
  
"Beautiful maiden, will you bear my child?" The man asked his violet eyes intent on her face. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Oh , I um. that is, I cant..." Kagome stuttered as she avoided all eye contact with the man. She tried to pull her hands from his but e simply would not let her go.  
  
"Sorry monk, she's taken." A low voice grumbled out from behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey you guys! I am soooo very sorry that it took me this long t update, but hey I've been a very busy girl ^_~ So ne way how did you like this chapter? Lemony enough for you? Probably not but hey wut can I do? Love takes time you know?! Lol REVIEW PLEASE. Cause you all now I truly value your opinions, I WANT to know what you think!! And I can promise you then next chapter will be a dozy! ^_~  
  
Thanks!  
  
~sarah 


	10. A Chat With The Demon Lord

Chapter 10: A Chat With The Demon Lord  
"Beautiful maiden, will you bear my child?" The man asked his violet eyes intent on her face. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Oh, I um. that is, I can't..." Kagome stuttered as she avoided all eye contact with the man. She tried to pull her hands from his but e simply would not let her go.  
  
"Sorry monk, she's taken." A low voice grumbled out from behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young monk's eyes widened in shock and he immediately dropped Kagome's hands. He lowered his eyes to the floor and bowed.  
  
"I am sorry my lord I was not aware that this young woman is the miko Kagome." The monk said bowing still. Kagome turned to come face to face with Kouga. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kouga's playful smirk.  
  
"It is ok this time, monk, don't let it happen again." Kouga growled his blue eyes lacking their usual playfulness. Kagome looked between the two men confused. 'Miko?' I'm not a priestess what the heck is going on here?' Kagome thought warily as she watched the monk raise his head, a charming smile on his face.  
  
" It will not happen again my lord." He said in a serious voice though his eyes danced wickedly. Kouga smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in the throne room, monk. He is not known for his patience so I'd hurry up and get there if I were you." Kouga growled. The monk inclined his head.  
  
"Thank you my lord" he turned to Kagome and smiled "My lady" he said before leaving Kagome and Kouga in the middle of the hall. Kagome looked at Kouga who was gazing at her with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Kouga, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she tentatively reached a hand out to touch the side of his face. He flinched away from her touch and continued to look at her strangely. Kagome held down the bubble of hurt that was rising up in her at his actions. What was wrong with Kouga? Why was he acting so strangely all of a sudden?  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Kouga asked his tone almost icy. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. The emotion that she had seen in Kouga's eyes.was mistrust and anger. Kagome scowled and drew back her hand.  
  
"How dare you!" Kagome hissed angrily as she backed up shaking her head. "What kind of girl do you think I am!" She screamed as tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. Kouga look stunned at her words. His mouth opened in a small "o". But he said nothing as Kagome turned from him and ran down the hallways, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
Kagome ran until she reached the library. She flung open the doors and burst in, throwing herself onto the floor by the couch. She didn't know why it hurt so much but it did, the look in Kouga's eyes. how could he think so lowly of her? Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. It hurt so much, and she didn't even know why.  
  
Soft footsteps made their way towards her but Kagome did not seem to notice. Silent sobs raked her chest as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"Get up girl." A cool voice ordered. Kagome looked up through tear filled eyes at Sesshoumaru who hovered over her, his expression blank and emotionless as usual. 'I don't need this now!' Kagome thought angrily as she got to her feet using the couch as support. Her eyes were glued to the floor as tear rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"What is the problem here? It is very hard for one to concentrate when one hears women constantly wailing in ones mind. I had to excuse myself from the monks presence-lord only knows what he is doing now." Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly. Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at him in shock. For the two whole weeks she had known him he had barely said a word to her (that was NOT insulting) why the sudden change in attitude? Sesshoumaru simply lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" he asked. Kagome looked down at her hands that were clenched in front of her.  
  
"I-It's nothing really.I'm just having a bad day that's all." Kagome mumbled as she started to back up towards the door, trying to avoid Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze.  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be about Kouga, now would it?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly. Kagome's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head.  
  
"No." She whispered and bit her lip, trying to make the tears go away. 'Damn! Why do I have to get all emotional! And in front of Sesshoumaru too!' Kagome thought angrily. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head though his piercing golden gaze did not waver.  
  
"Do not feel the need to impress me little one. Now, tell me, what happened so I can get back to my .more pressing matters." Kagome stiffened when she realized that he had read her mind.  
  
"Its just, well, Kouga and I just got into a fight is all." 'The little bastard.' Kagome thought grumpily. Sesshoumaru simply smirked at this.  
  
"One would think that you would be happy that he is jealous." Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
Kagome looked up and gave Sesshoumaru a heated glare. "I should be happy that he practically accused me of sleeping around with other men when I'm still a." Kagome stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. She turned a bright shade of red, 'How embarrassing!' Kagome thought, her cheeks getting redder when she saw Sesshoumaru's smirk.  
  
"You must forgive Kouga for his odd behavior, he acts this way because he views you as a potential mate. He is obviously is very aggressive and possessive towards you. It also doesn't help matters much that you are in heat." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What do you mean .heat?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"It is the stage before a women's monthlies, when her scent is strongest." Sesshoumaru said non chalantly. Kagome blinked in complete shock.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh indeed." Sesshoumaru said and sighed. "But I must go find the monk now, before he smuggles one of the maids out of the castle." Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kagome called. Sesshoumaru stopped in his place and cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Why are you being so. . .nice to me?" Kagome asked sheepishly, it was a little rude but she had to know.  
  
"I mean, you have to admit this is a big . . . um turn around in the attitude department.: Kagome said, watching Sesshoumaru cautiously, as if waiting for him to pounce.  
  
A small smirk graced the demons lips.  
  
"That, dear girl, is your doing." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Wha. . ."  
  
"When Kouga and I bonded to you there was a strong magical effect that- under normal circumstances couldn't place. You have a strong magic in you, it is pure miko power. And when we drank your blood some of that magic was transferred into us. Kagome, your magic is like your soul, it was as if you had given each of us a piece of yourself. That is why Kouga cannot succumb to his youkai anger- and why I have become more. . .compassionate" Sesshoumaru seemed to shudder at this word " At first I tried to fight it, to fight you and myself, but tit was a internal battle that I just could not win. That is why I let the girl -Rin- and the demon exterminator live." Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed at Kagome's shocked and clueless face.  
  
"I must go now." He said airily, as he left the room, leaving behind a stunned Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked down the beautiful halls of the castle, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru had given her a lot to think about and consider. 'Who would have thought that I could have miko powers' Kagome pondered as she rounded the corner. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sor. . ." the apology died on her lips as she felt an all too familiar hand grope her butt.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome yelled, slapping the offending monks face. The monk withdrew his hand immediately, a silly grin plastered on his face.  
  
"My dear lady, it seems the gods are trying to tell us something." The monk said, giving Kagome a charming smile.  
  
"Yea, their telling ME to stay away from perverted monks like YOU." Kagome snapped brushing past the monk.  
  
"Lady Kagome, wait!" The monk called jogging up to her as she walked quickly down the hall, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Kagome asked as she continued to walk quickly down the hall.  
  
"Ah, but My lady I have important, that is, delightful news for you." The monk said, a small smirk on his lips. Kagome stopped mid-step and turned to look at the monk, who wasn't who was panting breathlessly at her side.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked cheerfully, even though she knew the news wasn't going to be good.  
  
"My lady, Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to teach you in the ways of the Miko, so that you may harness your spiritual powers." The monk said, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Kagome just stared blankly at him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered. 'Why couldn't Sesshoumaru have told me this before?' Kagome thought as she sighed inwardly.  
  
"I don't think Kouga would like that very much." Kagome smiled inwardly when he saw the monks face pale a little bit.  
  
"I have my orders." The monk said calmly, as he collected himself.  
  
Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't even know your name." she sighed.  
  
"My name is Miroku, My Lady." The monk replied as he inclined his head.  
  
"Well then Miroku, lets get one thing straight, while you are teaching me there will be no groping or flirting WHAT-SO-EVER. And you will stop calling me 'My Lady' and call me Kagome, just like everyone else." Kagome said firmly.  
  
"Those are respectable terms, Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'd say it's about time for lunch Miroku, are you hungry?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Thank you but no, Kagome, I have to meet with the palace healer, she will help us in your studies as well." Miroku said with a sigh. "I hear she is quite beautiful." Miroku sighed, a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome remembered the short nurse with the green eyes and long brown hair; she had been quite pushy, if you asked Kagome. A little snippy too.  
  
"Good luck." Kagome laughed as she shook her head and began to walk towards where she thought were the kitchens.  
  
"Until we meet again, Kagome." Miroku said as he walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Kagome smiled as she rounded the corner and came face to face with Kouga, who was leaning up against the wall, staring blankly at a portrait of an old youkai on the wall.  
  
Kagome froze, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to see Kouga just yet, what if he was still mad at her.  
  
She began to back up when he didn't acknowledge her presence. 'Maybe he didn't notice. . .' Kagome thought, still backing up. Kagome blinked, and he was gone, no where to be seen.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind her, and she felt warm breath tickle her neck.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Kouga's strong voice whispered against her neck.  
  
"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered back.  
  
"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, its just that when I saw you with him. . .I don't want you to leave me." Kouga whispered his apology.  
  
Kagome felt her knees tremble with relief. "I would never leave you Kouga." She chuckled as she stroked the side of his face lovingly. Kouga nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.  
  
"I love you Kagome. And I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said fiercely, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck, causing pleasant shivers to crawl up Kagome's spine.  
  
"I love you too." Kagome said, turning in his arms so she could face him. Kouga looked down at her, his face was solemn but love radiated in his eyes. Kouga smiled and swooped down, his lips brushed against hers gently before pulling away.  
  
He smiled and embraced her. They stayed in each others arms, enjoying each others warmth in the wide corridors.  
  
"KAGOME!!! HELP ME!!!" Shippo's young frantic voice cut through their moment. Kagome sighed and reluctantly released Kouga. She turned around and laughed at the sight before her.  
  
Shippo was running down the hall, a towel rapped around his lower half, soaking wet. His eyes looked frantic and Kagome laughed when she saw the same troop of maids she went to on her first night at the castle, chasing after poor Shippo. His bare feet slapped the marble floor as he skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and ducked behind her and Kouga.  
  
"Don't let 'em get me please! I'll be good I promise!" Shippo's frightened whimper came from behind her. As one of his wet hands clutched the back of her kimono desperately.  
  
"Aye ye lil' rouge! Get back here! Your still dirty!" a maid called waving a sponge in the air as she ran down the hallway, other maids at her back. Kagome fought to keep in her giggles, this was all just to funny.  
  
"Please." Shippo whimpered, honestly frightened. The fear in his voice stopped Kagome's bubbling laugh that wanted to eek out from her throat to die. She couldn't stand to hear that tone in Shippo's voice. Instincts Kagome never knew she had kicked in and she let a very un lady like growl spill from her lips as the offending maid approached.  
  
The maid stopped in her tracks at the sound of Kagome's growl. She backed up, her hands held up in a small surrender.  
  
"Begging your Lady's pardon but that boy yonder needs to get cleaned, he ran right out of the bath house, practically stark naked! He needs to learn some modesty, and I'll be one ta teach it to 'im." The maid all but growled, staring beyond Kagome at Shippo's small form.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Kagome growled, anger boiling in her veins. How DARE this woman touch her pup without her permission! Oh, she would pay.  
  
The woman scowled at Kagome, and sighed, propping her hands on her hips. "Then whose to clean him then, eh?" The woman said a small frown on her face.  
  
"I will." Kagome said defensively, obviously the woman had done SOMETHING to scare poor Shippo, Kagome wasn't about to give him back to her.  
  
"The, Taint proper for a Lady to bathe the likes of 'im." The woman said disdainfully. For a second Kagome swore she saw red.  
  
A firm hand was placed on her shoulder, and Kagome looked up at Kouga, whose attention was placed solely on the maid before him.  
  
"HE" Kouga growled "Happens to be our foster pup, which makes you very much so in the wrong wench." Kouga growled out threateningly, there was a tone in his voice that sent shivers up Kagome's spine.  
  
The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her lower lip started trembling in fear.  
  
"My Lord! Forgive me! I did not know, please, forgive me for my ignorance." The woman pleaded, as she groveled on the ground.  
  
"Get up woman." Kouga said in disgust.  
  
The woman got to her feet shakily, wobbling back and forth. She was truly terrified.  
  
"Don't lay a hand on my pup again." Kagome growled out, longing to dig her nails into the woman's soft flesh.  
  
"If you ever so much look at Master Shippo the wrong way, I swear to the gods you'll be demoted to privy cleaning so fast your head will spin, and I wont be there to stop Lady Kagome if she finds you." Kouga growled. The woman nodded her head rapidly, fear in her eyes.  
  
"You are dismissed." Kouga growled.  
  
The woman ran down the hall away from Kouga and Kagome, her troop of maids following at her heels.  
  
Kagome was still growling when Kouga chuckled, breaking her out of her trance. Though, the anger was still there. Kagome had never been so ANGRY in her life, if Kouga wasn't there to stop her she might have tried to kill the old woman.  
  
"Kagome calm down sweetie." Kouga laughed. Kagome shook her head and blinked up at him confused. The anger had left her, only to be replaced with confusion.  
  
"What the. . ."Kagome trailed off.  
  
"It seems that Sesshoumaru and I were not the only ones to gain something by us binding." Kouga chuckled, "It looks like you got a piece of Youkai in you." He said, his laughter filling the hallways.  
  
Kagome scowled. "I'm glad you find it funny." She grumbled as she turned to the wet and shivering Shippo.  
  
"are you okay sweetie?" she asked, running her fingers through his wet hair, so it was out of his eyes.  
  
Shippo nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Next time I'll just take the bath. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok I know, its been a while.*grumbles* But I am back! I hope you guys missed me! *cocks eyebrow at readers* Any way, for all of you who don't know already this story is OFFICALLY a k/k ^_^ Yup, that's right! There should be a lemon in store in either the next chapter or the one after that, heck you guys can wait cant you? LOL J/K! *waves white flag* But I should have some more citrus-y scenes coming up so. REVIEW!!!! And thankyou to all of you guys who did review! Heck some of my reviewers I cant shake! ( you know who u are *cough* panthera ) ^_^ Once again thankyou everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'm REALLY sorry for the wait.  
  
~Sarah P.s REVIEW!!! ^_~ 


	11. Heat

Chapter 10: A Chat With The Demon Lord  
"Beautiful maiden, will you bear my child?" The man asked his violet eyes intent on her face. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Oh, I um. that is, I can't..." Kagome stuttered as she avoided all eye contact with the man. She tried to pull her hands from his but e simply would not let her go.  
  
"Sorry monk, she's taken." A low voice grumbled out from behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young monk's eyes widened in shock and he immediately dropped Kagome's hands. He lowered his eyes to the floor and bowed.  
  
"I am sorry my lord I was not aware that this young woman is the miko Kagome." The monk said bowing still. Kagome turned to come face to face with Kouga. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kouga's playful smirk.  
  
"It is ok this time, monk, don't let it happen again." Kouga growled his blue eyes lacking their usual playfulness. Kagome looked between the two men confused. 'Miko?' I'm not a priestess what the heck is going on here?' Kagome thought warily as she watched the monk raise his head, a charming smile on his face.  
  
" It will not happen again my lord." He said in a serious voice though his eyes danced wickedly. Kouga smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in the throne room, monk. He is not known for his patience so I'd hurry up and get there if I were you." Kouga growled. The monk inclined his head.  
  
"Thank you my lord" he turned to Kagome and smiled "My lady" he said before leaving Kagome and Kouga in the middle of the hall. Kagome looked at Kouga who was gazing at her with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Kouga, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she tentatively reached a hand out to touch the side of his face. He flinched away from her touch and continued to look at her strangely. Kagome held down the bubble of hurt that was rising up in her at his actions. What was wrong with Kouga? Why was he acting so strangely all of a sudden?  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Kouga asked his tone almost icy. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. The emotion that she had seen in Kouga's eyes.was mistrust and anger. Kagome scowled and drew back her hand.  
  
"How dare you!" Kagome hissed angrily as she backed up shaking her head. "What kind of girl do you think I am!" She screamed as tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. Kouga look stunned at her words. His mouth opened in a small "o". But he said nothing as Kagome turned from him and ran down the hallways, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
Kagome ran until she reached the library. She flung open the doors and burst in, throwing herself onto the floor by the couch. She didn't know why it hurt so much but it did, the look in Kouga's eyes. how could he think so lowly of her? Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. It hurt so much, and she didn't even know why.  
  
Soft footsteps made their way towards her but Kagome did not seem to notice. Silent sobs raked her chest as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"Get up girl." A cool voice ordered. Kagome looked up through tear filled eyes at Sesshoumaru who hovered over her, his expression blank and emotionless as usual. 'I don't need this now!' Kagome thought angrily as she got to her feet using the couch as support. Her eyes were glued to the floor as tear rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"What is the problem here? It is very hard for one to concentrate when one hears women constantly wailing in ones mind. I had to excuse myself from the monks presence-lord only knows what he is doing now." Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly. Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at him in shock. For the two whole weeks she had known him he had barely said a word to her (that was NOT insulting) why the sudden change in attitude? Sesshoumaru simply lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" he asked. Kagome looked down at her hands that were clenched in front of her.  
  
"I-It's nothing really.I'm just having a bad day that's all." Kagome mumbled as she started to back up towards the door, trying to avoid Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze.  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be about Kouga, now would it?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly. Kagome's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head.  
  
"No." She whispered and bit her lip, trying to make the tears go away. 'Damn! Why do I have to get all emotional! And in front of Sesshoumaru too!' Kagome thought angrily. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head though his piercing golden gaze did not waver.  
  
"Do not feel the need to impress me little one. Now, tell me, what happened so I can get back to my .more pressing matters." Kagome stiffened when she realized that he had read her mind.  
  
"Its just, well, Kouga and I just got into a fight is all." 'The little bastard.' Kagome thought grumpily. Sesshoumaru simply smirked at this.  
  
"One would think that you would be happy that he is jealous." Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
Kagome looked up and gave Sesshoumaru a heated glare. "I should be happy that he practically accused me of sleeping around with other men when I'm still a." Kagome stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. She turned a bright shade of red, 'How embarrassing!' Kagome thought, her cheeks getting redder when she saw Sesshoumaru's smirk.  
  
"You must forgive Kouga for his odd behavior, he acts this way because he views you as a potential mate. He is obviously is very aggressive and possessive towards you. It also doesn't help matters much that you are in heat." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What do you mean .heat?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"It is the stage before a women's monthlies, when her scent is strongest." Sesshoumaru said non chalantly. Kagome blinked in complete shock.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh indeed." Sesshoumaru said and sighed. "But I must go find the monk now, before he smuggles one of the maids out of the castle." Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kagome called. Sesshoumaru stopped in his place and cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Why are you being so. . .nice to me?" Kagome asked sheepishly, it was a little rude but she had to know.  
  
"I mean, you have to admit this is a big . . . um turn around in the attitude department.: Kagome said, watching Sesshoumaru cautiously, as if waiting for him to pounce.  
  
A small smirk graced the demons lips.  
  
"That, dear girl, is your doing." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Wha. . ."  
  
"When Kouga and I bonded to you there was a strong magical effect that- under normal circumstances couldn't place. You have a strong magic in you, it is pure miko power. And when we drank your blood some of that magic was transferred into us. Kagome, your magic is like your soul, it was as if you had given each of us a piece of yourself. That is why Kouga cannot succumb to his youkai anger- and why I have become more. . .compassionate" Sesshoumaru seemed to shudder at this word " At first I tried to fight it, to fight you and myself, but tit was a internal battle that I just could not win. That is why I let the girl -Rin- and the demon exterminator live." Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed at Kagome's shocked and clueless face.  
  
"I must go now." He said airily, as he left the room, leaving behind a stunned Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked down the beautiful halls of the castle, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru had given her a lot to think about and consider. 'Who would have thought that I could have miko powers' Kagome pondered as she rounded the corner. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sor. . ." the apology died on her lips as she felt an all too familiar hand grope her butt.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome yelled, slapping the offending monks face. The monk withdrew his hand immediately, a silly grin plastered on his face.  
  
"My dear lady, it seems the gods are trying to tell us something." The monk said, giving Kagome a charming smile.  
  
"Yea, their telling ME to stay away from perverted monks like YOU." Kagome snapped brushing past the monk.  
  
"Lady Kagome, wait!" The monk called jogging up to her as she walked quickly down the hall, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Kagome asked as she continued to walk quickly down the hall.  
  
"Ah, but My lady I have important, that is, delightful news for you." The monk said, a small smirk on his lips. Kagome stopped mid-step and turned to look at the monk, who wasn't who was panting breathlessly at her side.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked cheerfully, even though she knew the news wasn't going to be good.  
  
"My lady, Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to teach you in the ways of the Miko, so that you may harness your spiritual powers." The monk said, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Kagome just stared blankly at him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered. 'Why couldn't Sesshoumaru have told me this before?' Kagome thought as she sighed inwardly.  
  
"I don't think Kouga would like that very much." Kagome smiled inwardly when he saw the monks face pale a little bit.  
  
"I have my orders." The monk said calmly, as he collected himself.  
  
Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't even know your name." she sighed.  
  
"My name is Miroku, My Lady." The monk replied as he inclined his head.  
  
"Well then Miroku, lets get one thing straight, while you are teaching me there will be no groping or flirting WHAT-SO-EVER. And you will stop calling me 'My Lady' and call me Kagome, just like everyone else." Kagome said firmly.  
  
"Those are respectable terms, Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'd say it's about time for lunch Miroku, are you hungry?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Thank you but no, Kagome, I have to meet with the palace healer, she will help us in your studies as well." Miroku said with a sigh. "I hear she is quite beautiful." Miroku sighed, a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome remembered the short nurse with the green eyes and long brown hair; she had been quite pushy, if you asked Kagome. A little snippy too.  
  
"Good luck." Kagome laughed as she shook her head and began to walk towards where she thought were the kitchens.  
  
"Until we meet again, Kagome." Miroku said as he walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Kagome smiled as she rounded the corner and came face to face with Kouga, who was leaning up against the wall, staring blankly at a portrait of an old youkai on the wall.  
  
Kagome froze, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to see Kouga just yet, what if he was still mad at her.  
  
She began to back up when he didn't acknowledge her presence. 'Maybe he didn't notice. . .' Kagome thought, still backing up. Kagome blinked, and he was gone, no where to be seen.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind her, and she felt warm breath tickle her neck.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Kouga's strong voice whispered against her neck.  
  
"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered back.  
  
"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, its just that when I saw you with him. . .I don't want you to leave me." Kouga whispered his apology.  
  
Kagome felt her knees tremble with relief. "I would never leave you Kouga." She chuckled as she stroked the side of his face lovingly. Kouga nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.  
  
"I love you Kagome. And I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said fiercely, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck, causing pleasant shivers to crawl up Kagome's spine.  
  
"I love you too." Kagome said, turning in his arms so she could face him. Kouga looked down at her, his face was solemn but love radiated in his eyes. Kouga smiled and swooped down, his lips brushed against hers gently before pulling away.  
  
He smiled and embraced her. They stayed in each others arms, enjoying each others warmth in the wide corridors.  
  
"KAGOME!!! HELP ME!!!" Shippo's young frantic voice cut through their moment. Kagome sighed and reluctantly released Kouga. She turned around and laughed at the sight before her.  
  
Shippo was running down the hall, a towel rapped around his lower half, soaking wet. His eyes looked frantic and Kagome laughed when she saw the same troop of maids she went to on her first night at the castle, chasing after poor Shippo. His bare feet slapped the marble floor as he skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and ducked behind her and Kouga.  
  
"Don't let 'em get me please! I'll be good I promise!" Shippo's frightened whimper came from behind her. As one of his wet hands clutched the back of her kimono desperately.  
  
"Aye ye lil' rouge! Get back here! Your still dirty!" a maid called waving a sponge in the air as she ran down the hallway, other maids at her back. Kagome fought to keep in her giggles, this was all just to funny.  
  
"Please." Shippo whimpered, honestly frightened. The fear in his voice stopped Kagome's bubbling laugh that wanted to eek out from her throat to die. She couldn't stand to hear that tone in Shippo's voice. Instincts Kagome never knew she had kicked in and she let a very un lady like growl spill from her lips as the offending maid approached.  
  
The maid stopped in her tracks at the sound of Kagome's growl. She backed up, her hands held up in a small surrender.  
  
"Begging your Lady's pardon but that boy yonder needs to get cleaned, he ran right out of the bath house, practically stark naked! He needs to learn some modesty, and I'll be one ta teach it to 'im." The maid all but growled, staring beyond Kagome at Shippo's small form.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Kagome growled, anger boiling in her veins. How DARE this woman touch her pup without her permission! Oh, she would pay.  
  
The woman scowled at Kagome, and sighed, propping her hands on her hips. "Then whose to clean him then, eh?" The woman said a small frown on her face.  
  
"I will." Kagome said defensively, obviously the woman had done SOMETHING to scare poor Shippo, Kagome wasn't about to give him back to her.  
  
"The, Taint proper for a Lady to bathe the likes of 'im." The woman said disdainfully. For a second Kagome swore she saw red.  
  
A firm hand was placed on her shoulder, and Kagome looked up at Kouga, whose attention was placed solely on the maid before him.  
  
"HE" Kouga growled "Happens to be our foster pup, which makes you very much so in the wrong wench." Kouga growled out threateningly, there was a tone in his voice that sent shivers up Kagome's spine.  
  
The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her lower lip started trembling in fear.  
  
"My Lord! Forgive me! I did not know, please, forgive me for my ignorance." The woman pleaded, as she groveled on the ground.  
  
"Get up woman." Kouga said in disgust.  
  
The woman got to her feet shakily, wobbling back and forth. She was truly terrified.  
  
"Don't lay a hand on my pup again." Kagome growled out, longing to dig her nails into the woman's soft flesh.  
  
"If you ever so much look at Master Shippo the wrong way, I swear to the gods you'll be demoted to privy cleaning so fast your head will spin, and I wont be there to stop Lady Kagome if she finds you." Kouga growled. The woman nodded her head rapidly, fear in her eyes.  
  
"You are dismissed." Kouga growled.  
  
The woman ran down the hall away from Kouga and Kagome, her troop of maids following at her heels.  
  
Kagome was still growling when Kouga chuckled, breaking her out of her trance. Though, the anger was still there. Kagome had never been so ANGRY in her life, if Kouga wasn't there to stop her she might have tried to kill the old woman.  
  
"Kagome calm down sweetie." Kouga laughed. Kagome shook her head and blinked up at him confused. The anger had left her, only to be replaced with confusion.  
  
"What the. . ."Kagome trailed off.  
  
"It seems that Sesshoumaru and I were not the only ones to gain something by us binding." Kouga chuckled, "It looks like you got a piece of Youkai in you." He said, his laughter filling the hallways.  
  
Kagome scowled. "I'm glad you find it funny." She grumbled as she turned to the wet and shivering Shippo.  
  
"are you okay sweetie?" she asked, running her fingers through his wet hair, so it was out of his eyes.  
  
Shippo nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Next time I'll just take the bath. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok I know, its been a while.*grumbles* But I am back! I hope you guys missed me! *cocks eyebrow at readers* Any way, for all of you who don't know already this story is OFFICALLY a k/k ^_^ Yup, that's right! There should be a lemon in store in either the next chapter or the one after that, heck you guys can wait cant you? LOL J/K! *waves white flag* But I should have some more citrus-y scenes coming up so. REVIEW!!!! And thankyou to all of you guys who did review! Heck some of my reviewers I cant shake! ( you know who u are *cough* panthera ) ^_^ Once again thankyou everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'm REALLY sorry for the wait.  
  
~Sarah P.s REVIEW!!! ^_~ 


	12. Heat

Chapter Eleven: Heat  
  
Kagome sat outside as she watched the rain begin to fall. Rain was Kagome's favorite kind of weather, to her, rain represented the beginnings of new things. She loved how the earth came alive when it rained. She loved how the colors around her got brighter after it rained and she especially loved the 'after rain scent' when the world around her smelt so crisp and fresh. Yes, by far, rain was the best type of weather to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat on the bench out in the gardens. Her raven black hair was plastered to her forehead and rivulets of water dripped down her face. Her beautiful pink and white floral kimono was soaked and clung to her body like a second skin, accentuating the curves of her hips and breasts. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
It had been at least a week since she received her first lesson from Miroku on how to control and wield her power. Kagome thought it was interesting but, none the less, it was also very hard. But concentrating on her power, or what Miroku called 'your core' Kagome was able to get a tight control on her power. This meant that she could control her power, and keep it at bay, but she could not wield it like one would a sword. Kagome had a unique power, her power focused mainly on defense. Which meant that she could not use her power to attack another living creature. No, Kagome could only use her power to heal and protect herself and others from danger. As a matter of fact it was this afternoon that they started working on making protective shields against attacks. She would never forget the look on Miroku's face when she accidentally flattened him to the ground with a burst of her energy. Ok, so maybe it wasn't an accident but Miroku's lecherous hands were starting to get on her nerves and frankly, he had it coming.  
  
Oh and that was another thing Kagome could use her spiritual powers for, Subduing. It was by far her favorite power yet. She could flatten anyone to the ground with a simple chant and burst of energy. It came in quite handy when chasing after a certain little boy trying to get him to bed. And she even used it on Kouga a couple of times-but that was "purely" an accident. (^_^) But the subduing spell didn't last long, only a couple minutes at the most. And it certainly didn't hurt the "victim", as Miroku called it, well not much anyway.  
  
Kagome smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around herself. 'God its so beautiful when it rains.' Kagome thought wistfully. A sudden wave of home sickness, so strong that it rocked her body, hit her. Kagome bit her lip from crying out. She missed her mother, she missed Souta and she missed Grandpa, but there was nothing she could do about him he was gone and he wasn't coming back. A sob raked her chest as she thought of her family back home. She wanted to see them again, to tell them that she was okay, but she certainly didn't want to leave Kouga and Shippo behind. And even Sesshoumaru had grown on her after awhile.  
  
'Why? Why does it have to be so hard!?' Kagome sobbed. Tears now mingling with the sweet scent of rain. A pair of strong brawny arms wrapped around her picking her up and pushing her into a warm muscular chest. Kagome looked up through tear stained eyes and saw Kouga smiling sadly down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Was all he said as he stared at her, his deep blue eyes shining with an almost unseen sadness. It was as if whatever he was feeling was eating away at his soul.  
  
Kagome let out a sob and nuzzled her head into his chest. She took a deep calming breath and took in his scent. Kagome loved the way Kouga smelt, he smelt like the forest. The trees and the deep rich scent of earth. It was comforting to have him near her, to be able to breathe in his scent. Her hands fisted in the fabric of his kimono. Usually Kouga went around in his armor and wolf skin, but Sesshoumaru had insisted that he wear a kimono while at court. Reluctantly Kouga had agreed, to Kagome's disappointment, and began wearing kimonos much like Sesshoumaru's only they were cut off at the sleeve and instead of a red floral pattern hade a deep shade of blue that matched his eyes.  
  
Kouga made as if to carry her back inside the castle and Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
"No please Kouga! Can we stay out here, for just a little bit longer?" Kagome pleaded, her brown eyes begging.  
  
Kouga sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. He didn't think it was a good idea for Kagome to be outside in this weather, she was human after all and Kouga didn't want her to get sick.  
  
"Ok, Kagome." He said as he sat down on the wet bench, the rain was quickly soaking through his clothes, plastering it to his body like a second skin. The kimono clung to his chest and you could clearly see his well defined abs through the silk kimono. Kagome sat in Kouga's lap, her back to his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. Kouga looked down and nearly groaned when he saw Kagome. Her kimono was in the same condition as his own and Kouga could clearly see the soft curve of her breasts that rose and fell with every breath she took.  
  
"You should meet them Kouga, you really should. . ." Kagome mumbled sleepily. Kouga didn't blame her it was starting to get dark and she had been up at dawn practicing her miko powers with Miroku. 'Stupid monk!' Kouga though with a tinge of jealousy. The monk had been spending more time with Kagome lately then he had and it irked him to no end.  
  
"Meet who?" Kouga asked as he stroked her head fondly, running his fingers through her wet hair.  
  
"Mama and Souta. Souta would love you of course, he probably wouldn't leave you alone for days. And mama would pull you into the kitchen and cook you a big feast trying to fatten you up. She thinks everyone is too skinny." Kagome yawned.  
  
Kouga nodded his head softly, he could feel Kagome's longing for her family, her sense of loss. And it pained him so to think that he was at fault for it.  
  
"Maybe I will someday kagome. Someday real soon." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome nodded sleepily and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, slowly falling asleep. Kouga sat in the rain and watched as Kagome fell asleep in his arms.  
  
'She's been working too hard.' Kouga thought as he frowned worridley at Kagome's sleeping form. And it was true, Kagome spent most of her time with Miroku working on her spells and power that she didn't have much time for anything else. Even Shippo was starting to miss his adoptive mother.  
  
Kouga let out a small sigh as he got to his feet, Kagome cradled in his arms. He made his way back to the castle, with a sleeping Kagome in his arms, and out of the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke slowly, unsure of her surroundings. She blinked her sleep encrusted eyes and let out a small yawn. She was lying in her bed, in her chambers, under her soft downy covers. Kagome looked down and realized that she was in her night gown, someone had changed her into them. Heat rose to her cheeks as the thought of Kouga dressing her came to mind. 'He wouldn't. . .would he?' Kagome thought, biting her lip.  
  
"I see that you're awake." Kouga's utterly masculine voice drifted across the stillness in the room. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Kouga was sitting in one of her lounge chairs, feet probed up on the 'coffee table'. His elbows rested on the arms of the chair and where clasped before him. He looked completely comfortable. . .almost cocky as he sat there, staring at her. His blue eyes pierced her brown ones and Kagome felt as if, with that one glance, he could see through to her very soul. That look sent something off in her, and it made her stomach feel tight and clenched.  
  
Kouga cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked as he caught scent of her arousal. A bit of fang poked out as he smirked and Kagome had the strangest urge to run her tongue over those fangs that she knew so well. She longed to run her small hands up his chest and feel the muscles quiver beneath her fingers. She longed to. . .  
  
'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?' Kagome thought, eyes wide at her own thoughts. Kagome was definitely thinking un pure thoughts, and Kouga wasn't helping much with that cocky little smirk of his that set her off. And not in the angry way.  
  
A small whimper escaped Kagome's throat and she curled up into a ball on the bed, closing her eyes tight. She heard the rustle of cloth as Kouga got up from his comfortable position in the chair. 'Kami' Kagome breathed as she imagined the way his abs looked when he sat up, the way the muscles in his shoulders rippled when he stood up.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Kagome whimpered, curling more into herself.  
  
Kagome could smell Kouga as he approached her bedside, he smelt the same as always, that strong musky scent that sent Kagome wild now snapped something inside her and images flashed before her eyes. Kouga moving above her, thrusting hard into her, the sweet smell of their sweat intermingling as they performed intimate acts. Kagome couldn't stop the moan that spilled through her lips. She brought her hands to her face and hid it, grinding the balls of her hands into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome its okay, calm down." Kouga said gently. Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see Kouga reaching towards her, hand outstretched as if to give comfort. Kagome's eyes widened and she rolled away from that hand that she loved all too much.  
  
"N-No don't touch me, you'll only make it worse!" Kagome cried.  
  
Kouga couldn't stop the hurt look that spread across his face.  
  
"It's not you, Kouga. . .help me." Kagome whimpered as she rocked herself back and forth slowly. She felt as if she were being possessed by some hormone crazed ghost that wanting nothing but to fuck, that is, nothing but to fuck Kouga.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Kouga whispered. This was not the Kagome Kouga knew, his Kagome would never cower in fear of him.  
  
'Sesshoumaru.' Kouga mind whispered. That was one of the new powers Kouga and Sesshoumaru now shared. They could send telepathic thoughts to one another, but it took a great deal of energy and often proved to be a waste of time. But now, Kouga needed Sesshouamru's help, Kagome needed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway of Kagome's chambers, his beautiful face set in a blank mask, as always.  
  
"What is it Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, though Kouga could sense his annoyance at being called out of something. . .important.  
  
"Oh gods please some one help me!" Kagome growled savagely. She was trying to control the urges within her and it was tearing her up from the inside out.  
  
Sesshoumaru took one sniff of the air and his eyes widened a bit, in what one might call shock.  
  
"She's in heat." Sesshoumaru said bluntly, cocking an eyebrow as he did so.  
  
Kouga stumbled backwards as if he had been slapped.  
  
"But only youkai women can go into heat. . ." He stuttered.  
  
"Well it appears that Kagome has gained that attribute from us as well. Though I'm sure you know already, Kagome's need will consume her if she is not mated within the week of her heat. She is human and her body does not have the same control as youkai females do." Sesshoumaru said, concern laced his voice.  
  
Kouga just stared from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back again, almost as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I know that you and Kagome have developed feelings for each other. However, if you do not mate with her then I will. I will not risk the chance of losing her and therefore our bond so that you can hold onto your noble ideals." Sesshoumaru said, his voice as cool as the winter winds.  
  
A feral growl erupted from Kouga's throat at the thought of Sesshoumaru mating with Kagome. Kagome was his and his alone. His to hold, his to love, his to fuck. Kouga's deep blue eyes narrowed dangerously and sparks of red flashed along his vision.  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk as he turned on his heel and left without saying another word.  
  
Kouga closed the door shut and his blue eyes studied the human woman who lay curled in a ball on the bed, whimpering as she tried to control the animalistic urges inside her. Kouga stared at her for the longest time. This was the woman who had stolen his heart, that had enraptured his soul. This was the woman he loved and tonight he would have her.  
  
Yes, he would have her over and over again this night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ So. . .What do you guys think huh? *hides beneath desk* I have had writers block for the longest time and this is the only *cough* thing that seemed. . .right. So Review me and tell me what you think. HOPEFULLY I will update soon, but I don't know, we'll see I guess. ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~Sarah 


	13. Passion

WARNING!WARNING! *BIG FLASHING RED LIGHTS* THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! If you are offended by *cough* sexual situations then I suggest that you do not read this chapter. It contains SEXUAL situations and is not appropriate for children. DON'T FLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I WARNED YOU!! LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (Okay enough of that! On with the chapter!!)  
  
Kagome bit her lip almost drawing blood. She had these uncontrollable urges to tackle and fuck Kouga. Kouga, who she loved. Kouga, who she had dreamt about marrying, Kouga who was loving and supporting. Kouga- the man that had stolen her heart.  
  
The door closed with a loud click -drawing Kagome's attention toward it. There, leaning against the door stood Kouga. His once deep blue eyes were now tinted with red, and those same eyes were narrowed in what one might call concentration. And those eyes, that Kagome had stared into many nights before- were staring right at her.  
  
Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips and let out a deep soft moan. Gods how she wanted him, she wanted to taste him to feel him. She wanted him- and badly.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Kouga said huskily. His voice was deep and throaty as if just talking took a lot of energy out of him.  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep the moan in her throat from escaping. Oh gods how she loved the way he said her name, the way it rolled of his tongue like thick sweet honey. He made the simplest things sound enticing, exotic and she wanted him, now more then ever she wanted him.  
  
Kouga took a step forward as the smell of her arousal heightened, then he paused.  
  
"Kagome, you are in youkai heat right now, if you don't fulfill your urges you will die." Kouga said solemnly, though every molecule in his body SCREMED for him to take her- to thrust into her until she could take no more. But Kouga loved Kagome and he wanted to make sure that SHE knew what was going on, to make sure that she wanted this. Because once he got started, there was no turning back.  
  
"Kagome do you understand that?" Kouga asked, his hands clenched in fists at his sides and his knees locked in place to keep him from running over to her and thrusting into her wildly. The scent she was giving off was the scent of youkai heat mixed with the sweet scent of her arousal. And it was driving Kouga, literally crazy- he could feel his sanity slowly slipping away. Soon he would be as primitive as the wolf youkai he was.  
  
"Kagome." Kouga growled, ripping the top part of his kimono off his body, letting it fall to the floor in a messy heap.  
  
"Do you want me? Do you want this?" Kouga growled out-clenching his teeth- every instinct in his body called for him to rut with her, to take her over and over again.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in her flushed face. Kouga was standing before her half naked- his chest bare for the world to see. She could clearly see the well defined muscles in his shoulder and perfect washboard stomach. She could see the muscles in his chest ripple with the effort to keep himself in place. Kagome wanted to touch that skin, to taste it. She wanted to run her tongue over the soft nipple on his perfectly tan skin. To feel his muscles clench under her touch. And she realized that she had always wanted this, ever since the meeting in the library, she had always wanted to explore his body. To touch things she had never even touched before.  
  
"Y-Yes" Kagome croaked, her voice hoarse. Her eyes never wavered from his as he stared across at her with an almost feral look in his eyes. Kouga walked slowly over to her, the muscles in his shoulder and chest working as he made his way gracefully over to her. By the time he reached the bedside Kagome's mouth was watering, she wanted so badly to taste him.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air by her and smirked when all that surrounded him was the choking smell of her arousal. He had waited so long for this moment, to finally claim Kagome as his and keep her away from that damned lecherous monk, he was going to enjoy this.  
  
Kouga crawled slowly onto the king size bed, muscles in his shoulders moved where there shouldn't have been muscles. Everything he did made himself seem so graceful, every little movement he made was making Kagome's mouth water.  
  
And as he crawled towards her she crawled backwards, not out of fear-no Kagome was not afraid of what was to come, she wanted to embrace it with arms outstretched. But this, what she was doing now was a sign of defiance. If he wanted to mate with her then he would have to prove himself to her.  
  
Kouga growled as he stalked Kagome, she was moving away from him which was, in youkai terms, a show of defiance of unacceptance. A throaty growl spilled from his lips as he came up on his knees so that he was towering over her. Kagome was by the edge of the bed, ready to bolt ( A/N: not far of course ^_~ ) if he came closer. Kouga narrowed his stunningly dark blue eyes at Kagome as he made his way closer to her. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and let a petite growl spill from her soft rosy lips. Kouga froze at her growl, was she denying him? Judging him unfit to be her mate? Oh he would show her, he would teach her that he was MORE then qualified to be her mate.  
  
Kagome jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on the ground, crouched low. Looking at him kneeling on the bed staring at her made Kagome's stomach clench, damn she wanted him.  
  
Kouga could smell her arousal and growled, she was mocking him. 'Kagome. . .' Kouga thought angrily as he leapt of the bed in a movement that was almost to fast for Kagome to see. Kagome rolled to the side as wind passed over her head ruffling her hair. Quickly she got to her feet but it was too late, Kouga was no where in her line of vision and that meant only one thing. Kagome turned her head to the side just in time to see a blur of tan and white fly by. She was tackled from behind, forced to the floor her hands pinned down on the ground-trapped by her body. The heavy weight on her back was making it hard for her to breathe and Kagome let out a startled whimper. Warm breath tickled her neck as Kouga let out a soft growl. Her legs were pinned beneath his, as was the rest of her body. She put up a half hearted attempt at a struggle, she wanted what was coming and the scent of her arousal told Kouga so.  
  
"Why are you still struggling, submit to me!" Kouga growled out harshly as he felt her small body wiggle beneath his. Her chaotic movements were making him hard, and he was losing his control. He eased of the pressure on her back slowly, so that she could still breathe but was trapped beneath him. Kagome continued to wiggle, knowing the effects it was having on his body. A growl spilled from Kouga's lips and it was a growl of pleasure and annoyance. Kagome was his, she would submit to him.  
  
Kouga brushed aside the soft raven black hair that covered her neck none too gently. He lowered his mouth to her neck and pressed his sharp fangs against the pulse line in her neck. When Kagome continued to struggle he pressed down harder, almost drawing blood. Kagome whimpered and Kouga let out a triumphant growl. Finally she knew her place.  
  
Kagome remained motionless as Kouga rolled off her and carried her back to the bed, where he laid her down gently. Kagome remained still, the burning in her neck a constant reminder of her submittance to him. She let a small smirk grace her features as she thought that the bite was well worth it.  
  
Kouga smirked as he crawled onto the bed. He crawled over Kagome's legs and up her body slowly, so that the soft silk of his pants brushed her legs. She was still wearing that nightgown that her maid had put on her. Well, he would just have to fix that little problem now wouldn't he?  
  
A gasp was ripped from Kagome's throat as Kouga tore the nightgown from her body with so much force that it ripped and lay crumpled on the floor. Kagome was now completely naked except for the small lacy panties she wore. Kouga's eyes roamed up and down Kagome's body, delighting in his new prize. Kagome felt herself heat up under his stare, it was as if his gaze was leaving a line of fire wherever it went and Kagome longed for his hands to be where his eyes so freely roamed.  
  
"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered. Kouga tore his eyes from Kagome's body and looked at her. Her brown eyes were wide and darkened, filled with lust. Kouga smirked as he bent down, giving her a chaste kiss before kissing his way down her neck.  
  
Kagome moaned and brought up her legs so that Kouga was directly in between them. She wished he would stop torturing her; there was one thing that the desires in her called for, mindless hot steamy sex. And Kouga was the one who was going to give it to her- she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Kouga's tongue flicked gently across her collarbone and Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. She wanted to feel him inside her so very badly, but if she told him so she knew that Kouga would only take longer in torturing her. Kouga's tongue trailed slowly in between her breasts and Kagome nearly screamed with impatience as she let out an impatient growl spill from her lips. Kouga looked up and smirked.  
  
"In due time my mate, in due time." He said with a cocky smile as he bent his head down, going back to his work. Kouga breathed gently over Kagome's nipples and they hardened without him even touching them. Kagome groaned and wiggled beneath him.  
  
"Stay." Kouga growled, Kagome obeyed- he had won, he was dominant to her. Well, at least for this night. Kagome nearly screamed when she felt his mouth envelop her nipple, taking in as much of her breast as he could. Kagome felt the small prick of fangs upon flesh, and realized that she didn't much care. Kouga was sucking hard on her breast, eliciting a moan from Kagome. Her hands fisted in his hair as her brown eyes fluttered closed. 'Kami!' Kagome thought as she felt a burning rush pool in her stomach.  
  
Kouga's tongue flicked over the hardened peak and Kagome whimpered in delight. Her leg wrapped around his knee, trying to draw him closer. Kouga bit down softly on her nipple, pulling it with his teeth. Kagome cried out in ecstasy. Her body burned like hot fire was running through her veins.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome gasped as Kouga gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth. Slowly, Kouga released the nipple and ravished her other breast with his mouth. Kagome felt a wetness pooling between her legs and she moaned with every hard suck of Kouga's mouth on her breast.  
  
"Kouga please!" Kagome cried, bucking up her hips brushing against his silken pants. Kagome was hot, a light sheen of sweat was glistening on her skin as she mewed and moaned under Kouga's ministrations.  
  
"What is it Kagome, what do you want, I want to hear you say it." Kouga whispered huskily as he kissed his way back up from her ravished breasts to her neck. He sucked gently at the skin of her neck. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin. It was a sweet and spicy taste, and it made him hunger for more.  
  
"I-I. . .Uhhh" Kagome moaned as Kouga's lips brushed the sensitive spot right below her ear.  
  
"Yes?" Kouga asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
"I, I want to feel you inside me." Kagome said with a high keening moan.  
  
"Really?" Kouga said with a smirk. His hand which had been resting obediently by Kagome's head slowly made its way down her body, brushing across her breasts lightly, causing her to arch up under the touch. It traveled down the flat of her stomach and drew lazy circles on her stomach lightly with its claws. Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a whoosh of air.  
  
Kouga leaned back to look at her, her startled brown eyes were full of lust and hunger. "Guess I found your spot huh?" Kouga chuckled as he continued to draw circles on her stomach with his claws, delighting in the way she moaned and the look of utter bliss that crossed her face. His hand slid slowly from her stomach to the lacy seam of Kagome's panties. He pulled gently at them, teasing Kagome.  
  
And Kagome nearly screamed with impatience, she wanted him inside of her, to see him moving above her. But he was taking his sweet time and it was starting to get to Kagome. She wanted to reach that final destination, to feel the utter bliss as the walls crashed down around her, but Kouga was denying her that pleasure. Kagome gasped when Kouga ripped her panties off, leaving her bare to his eyes.  
  
"Kouga. Please!!" Kagome cried with impatience, practically writhing beneath him. Kouga took a deep breath to calm his tightened nerves. Kouga was painfully hard, and wanted nothing more but release. But this was Kagome's first time and he wanted to make it a night she would remember for the rest of her life. HE wanted to remember it for the rest of his.  
  
"What was it that you wanted again?" Kouga asked tauntingly.  
  
Kagome gripped his shoulders tightly and looked up into his darkened blue eyes.  
  
"You, to feel you inside me." She said boldly as she licked her lips.  
  
Kouga smirked.  
  
"Your wish is my command, my lady" he said as his finger slid into her slick wet opening. Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"Can you feel that Kagome? Can you feel me inside you now?" Kouga asked tauntingly as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Kagome didn't respond she merely moaned at the sensations that were sweeping her body. Her hips rose to meet his hand and Kagome closed her eyes, delighting in the sensations that rocked her body. She felt that burning heat climaxing, coming almost to an end, the end she desired more then anything and just as she was about to reach that peak Kouga pulled his fingers out of her. Leaving Kagome feeling cold, and tingling. Kagome wanted to cry, she was so close and he took it away from her.  
  
"KOUGA!" Kagome cried, bucking up her hips.  
  
"Please! Kouga! Please, I just want to feel you inside of me." Kagome cried, clutching at his shoulders for dear life.  
  
"Shh., its okay my love. It's time."  
  
Kagome hadn't even seen Kouga take his silken pants off. She didn't know he was naked until the head of his manhood probed at Kagome's opening.  
  
Kagome gasped and then whimpered in anticipation. Kouga paused, he knew that the first time would hurt for her, he wanted to make this as painless as possible and she was slick and ready for him- he had seen to that.  
  
Kouga thrusted into her fully, breaking her maiden barrier with the one single thrust. Kagome cried out in pain but more so in pleasure. He was so thick and he filled her completely.  
  
"K-Kouga" Kagome gasped startled. Kouga let a growl spill from his throat as he drew fully out of her and thrust back in. Kagome screamed in pleasure, he touched places within her that she never knew existed. She felt as if she were full to the brink. Kouga began thrusting into her slowly but hard. His pace became faster with Kagome's encouragement. Her moans and pleas for more were driving him wild. She felt so tight and warm around him; her muscles pulled him in deeper with everyone of his powerful thrusts. Kagome's hips rose to meet his, cries of delight spilling from her lips.  
  
She screamed his name as she climaxed around him, pulling him in deeper. Kouga let out a savage howl as he used his youkai speed to thrust into her tight passage. He closed his deep blue eyes and let out a howl as he came inside her, his seed shooting into her womb. Kouga rolled to the side, bringing Kagome with him so that she was on top. He was still fully sheathed inside her and Kagome straddled him, her head laying on his chest for support.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, Kouga lay beneath her panting. His blue eyes still clouded with the aftermath of his climax. Kagome let a sly smile grace her lips as she raised her hips up slowly and plunged downward on Kouga's still fully hardened shaft. Kouga's eyes snapped open and he let out a moan. Kagome smirked as she moved above him, riding him up and down.  
  
Kouga moaned and growled loudly, he watched Kagome's breasts bounce with every rise and fall. His hands cupped her, kneading the flesh of her backside as she impaled herself upon him.  
  
"Kagome" He growled out as he thrusted up to meet her. Kagome let out a high cry that echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. At this angle he filled her more, it seemed almost sharper and Kagome loved it.  
  
"Kouga" Kagome panted as she reached her climax again with a cry. She felt as if she was floating away, the world around her disappeared in a haze of white and Kagome floated down to earth.  
  
Kouga growled as he rolled Kagome over, pulling out of her. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her up onto her hands and knees while the other cupped her breast. With a savage growl Kouga plunged into Kagome from behind, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room.  
  
"OH GOD! OH GOD! KOUGA! AHNMmmm" Kagome screamed as she came for the third time that night. And as her muscles spasmed around him Kouga reached his climax and he roared as his hot seed spurted into Kagome's womb.  
  
He brought Kagome back down to the bed and wrapped his arms around her protectively, spooning against her. HE could still feel the vibrations going through her body. This was her first time and he had made her come three times in one night ( A/N: Not bad, not bad at all!). She was tired, and he knew her body was sore-his bond with her told him that. He could keep on going all night, all week as a matter of fact-as most mates do when in heat. But Kagome wasn't a full youkai and Kouga was more then satisfied with what she gave him tonight.  
  
He brushed his lips along her neck as he pulled the soft downy comforters over them.  
  
He bit down into her shoulder, his sharp fangs piercing her skin, but Kagome didn't seem to notice- she was still on cloud 9. (a/n: damn I hope I got the right cloud number *blushes*) Kouga lapped at the blood, cleaning the wound of his new mate. He would spend the rest of his life with her now.  
  
"There's no way I will let you get away from me now Kagome, you're mine." Kouga half whispered half growled.  
  
"Kouga" Kagome sighed wistfully as she nestled into his warmth, pressing her back against his bare chest.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kagome, my mate." Kouga whispered as he rapped his legs around hers and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down the hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, regalness radiated off of him as he stared down the hallway. A small smirk graced his lips. 'It's about time.' He thought amused.  
  
"What was that?" a high pitched voice asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly jumped in shock, nearly. His clawed hand shot out and grabbed the 'intruder' by the neck and hefted them up off their feet. Shippo dangled in his claws, hands scrabbling over the youkai's clawed hand. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and eased the boy down back onto the ground.  
  
"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." Sesshoumaru said slowly.  
  
"S-sorry Uncle Sesshoumaru." Shippo whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru visibly flinched as his eye twitched.  
  
"What did you call me?" he growled.  
  
Shippo smiled, his emerald eyes dancing. "Papa told me to call you that." Shippo said cheerfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye twitched again. 'Kouga. . .' he thought angrily as he scooped the boy up and hefted him over his hip (a/n: yes hip) and carried him down the hallway.  
  
"Come boy, it is time for bed." Sesshoumaru said coolly as he carried Shippo to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um yea. . .Okay so I felt really um awkward typing that. I mean it just wasn't. . .good ( I think I'm going to cry! *sigh* So what did you think? I need to know!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should just completely give up writing lemons *winces* and rewrite this chapter, or should just continue with the fic. And people please keep in mind that this is only my second lemon. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~Sarah *hiding behind computer desk* 


	14. Hold me

Well it's been a while hasn't it? Here's the new chapter and sorry it's a short one.  
  
Chapter Fourteen ( umm or 15 I don't really remember *blushes*): Hold Me  
  
Kagome awoke with a yawn. She felt warm, so very warm, as if she was surrounded in a blanket of warmth. Kagome opened her brown eyes and blinked the sleep from them. She felt sore all over, as if she had run a marathon. That's when she noticed the heavy weight that lay draped across her stomach. Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion and looked down at her naked stomach. There was a strong tan arm flung across her stomach, wrapping around her almost possessively.  
  
'What the. . . ' Kagome thought confused as she realized her back was pressed against something solid, something firm. 'A chest. . .'  
  
It didn't take long for Kagome to put two and two together. She was lying in her bed naked with Kouga (it HAD to be him) pressed back to chest. A sudden sense of dread fell over her as she relived the night before, all the moaning a grunting, the animal savagery. Hot tears of shame burnt her eyes. 'What will Kouga think of me now?' she thought frantically.  
  
Kagome was a good girl, and good girls just did not have random wild sex, not like she had. And especially not with their boyfriends BEFORE marriage. It was just wrong and Kagome felt violated. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the events that had taken place the night before ( because god knows she did) it was just that Kagome had been planning on saving herself for marriage, for her husband and now she would never get that back. There was no way she could go back to being a virgin, go back to being pure.  
  
'Oh god, what will mama think!' Kagome's conscience cried out to her. The tears that stung her eyes did not spill, she would not let them.  
  
But Kagome's worst fear after all this was that Kouga would think her a slut, or someone to have whenever he wanted. Kagome loved Kouga and it broke her heart to think that he might look at her that way. A silent sob escaped Kagome's chest as s few tears fell from her eyes.  
  
'I need to get away, I need to go. . .' Kagome thought as she bit her lip to keep from crying. But it was getting harder and harder, she had lost her virginity and she felt filthy.  
  
Kouga awoke to the salty smell of tears and soft almost silent sobs. He blinked his blue eyes and looked at the girl who lay, trembling, in his arms. 'Kagome is crying. . .' Kouga realized as the salty smell assaulted his sensitive nose.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked, drawing Kagome towards him, closer to his chest. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do because Kagome started to openly cry as she struggled against him.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong!" Kouga demanded as he stroked her raven black hair. Kouga's heart shattered when Kagome cringed under his touch.  
  
She was afraid of him.  
  
'. . no . . .NO!!' Kouga thought fiercely. He would NOT loose his mate and future wife. With a restrained violence Kouga flipped Kagome onto her back and crouched over her, staring deeply, fiercely into her soft brown eyes that were now full of tears. So many emotions filled those beautiful brown eyes that Kouga had grown to love so much. Love, confusion, shame and . . . fear.  
  
"Kagome" Kouga whispered as his eyes softened. He didn't know what was bothering her and he would give anything to make her pain go away, to wipe that look off her face.  
  
That's when it hit Kouga, she was ashamed about what had happened between them the previous night, she was afraid that he would do it again.  
  
Kouga gritted his teeth against the pain that griped his heart. Did she think it was a mistake? Would she hate him for taking her virginity?  
  
"No" Kouga whispered. He loved Kagome with all his heart; she was the first woman who he had ever TRULY loved, the woman who taught him how to love. He would not, under any circumstances, let her go. No, the mark on Kagome's shoulder was proof enough for that.  
  
Kouga let a growl spill from his throat as he stared down at the girl beneath him. There was an almost harsh look in his eyes as he met her eyes.  
  
Kagome stopped crying when she heard Kouga growl down at her. Her eyes widened in fear and she stopped breathing for a second, it was as if time stood still in Kagome-Land.  
  
"Stupid." Kouga growled fiercely, sending shivers of fear up her spine.  
  
"Listen to me Kagome and listen well. You have nothing what so ever to be ashamed or afraid of, what happened last night was meant to be. It was beautiful and wonderful and natural. You are mine Kagome, now and forever. I don't know why you are afraid, but last night I marked you as my mate. You are my betrothed, my wife. You are mine. I know you are upset that you lost your virginity, that must be it, but you lost it to your mate, your husband. I will never let you go, never!" Kouga said deeply passionately.  
  
More tears spilled from Kagome's eyes and she turned her head away so Kouga would not see her cry.  
  
Kouga felt a sudden anger at his new mate's ignorance and he gripped her chin hard and turned her to face him.  
  
"What is your problem Kagome! What did I do!?" Kouga all but shouted.  
  
Kagome's bottom lip trembled as she drew in a deep calming breath of air.  
  
"I-I don't want you to think . . ." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Don't want me to think what Kagome?"  
  
Kagome took another deep breath. "I don't want you to think that I'm some sort of. . .of, slut some low down hussy that you can have whenever you want. Because I'm not! I'm not!!" Kagome shouted as she broke down into tears of anger and sadness.  
  
Kouga reeled backwards as if he had been slapped. Is that honestly what she thought? That he would think of her like that?  
  
A small smile came to his lips as he stared down lovingly into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome, you know I could never think of you like that. I love you Kagome, and when you came to my bed you were a virgin, you were pure. Now why would I think of you as a slut?"  
  
"Because-  
  
"No! Be quiet woman! You are wrong! I could never think of you that way, you are my Kagome, my mate. And I love you." Kouga said with a fierce whisper.  
  
Kagome blinked in shock and let out a small sigh of relief. But she still felt sad, tired and achy.  
  
"K-Kouga?" She whispered.  
  
Kouga stared at her for a second before answering.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you hold me; j-just hold me, in your arms?" Kagome whispered tiredly.  
  
Kouga smiled down at his mate and rolled off of her, pulling her into his lap. Kagome's head rested against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Kouga held Kagome to himself, his arms wrapping around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
  
"Just hold me. . ." Kagome whispered groggily as she fell into a light sleep.  
  
"Of course . . . of course. . ." Kouga shushed silently as he held the sleeping Kagome in his arms.  
  
"my mate. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that chapter was short. What can I say I have writers block which I am finding to be a common occurrence with this fic. *sigh* but you readers are lucky, I cant even begin to imagine how I am going to update my other fanfic. This is serious! I honestly have the worst case of writer's block that I have EVER had in my LIFE! ARGHHHH!!!! I am so frustrated!  
  
I know this chapter was short and I am really sorry. Hell, it probably wasn't good either, everything I write right now I am seriously doubting. But Kagome's opinion or, erm, conflict is exactly how I would feel in that situation. So if you don't like that she isn't all happy go lucky then . . . I DON'T CARE! GRRR! Lol. I'm just joking! Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. ANY WAY, the whole point of this A/N is to tell you guys how sorry I am that it took me this long to update and how sorry I am that the chapter was short and . . *cringes*. . .how sorry I am that I probably wont be able to update soon. This is a REALLY bad case of writers block, and I have never felt so frustrated in my life! I want to rip my hair out *looks at bald spot on head* Oops to late for that one. *sigh* so it will take me a while to update again, a week a month a few months, I just don't know. Thankyou all you guys who have stuck with my sorry azz, I know I can be a real pain sometimes and I appreciate all of ur support and reviews. Thankyou again, every one.  
  
~Sarah 


	15. Danger

It had been a week, a whole week, since Shippo had seen Kagome. Shippo didn't understand it, Kagome never left him for more than a day at most, so what was keeping her away from him now? He had asked Uncle Sesshoumaru but the cold impassive youkai lord simply stared at him with a look of disgust and went on mumbling death threats to Kouga, his papa.  
  
Shippo now sat on the stone bench outside in the gardens, staring blankly at the fountain as water spouted out from it. He couldn't contain the sigh that left his throat as he thought about how utterly boring life in the castle had become without Kagome and Kouga. At first he had played with Rin, but a young boy can take only so many tea parties and "dress up" sessions until he goes mad.  
  
Then the young woman who Kagome had helped finally got up and around. Shippo had made friends with her quite easily, for she was a lot like Kagome, she was kind and nice and apparently had a soft spot for children. But there was something almost sad about the way that she looked at him, as if she were remembering someone from her past, and the thought of it saddened her. Shippo didn't want her to be sad so he thought it'd be best if he stayed away from her, at least until Kagome came back.  
  
But she hadn't come back. There was no sign of her at all.  
  
Shippo had even visited Miroku, the monk, but he had said that wherever Kagome was she was fine and that she would return soon. Still Shippo couldn't help but wonder how soon was soon?  
  
And so Shippo spent the last few days of the week in the gardens, keeping mostly to himself, which wasn't like him at all. Some of the maids had said that he might be going into depression, perhaps they were right. He just missed Kagome, his mother, so much.  
  
Shippo let another sigh escape him as he swung his short legs back and forth, his bare feet barely skimming the long blades of grass.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to go out into the garden bare foot!" came and exasperated cry from behind him.  
  
Shippo whirled around to come face to face with Kagome. Her hands were propped on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the soft ground. Her raven black hair was down in waves about her as she glared at Shippo, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he leapt off the bench and into his foster mother's arms.  
  
Kagome laughed, a sound that Shippo had come to miss so much in the last week.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you so much! Where were you? Where did you go!? What were you doing? Please don't ever leave me again!" Shippo cried as he nuzzled his face into her neck, tears of happiness drying on his cheeks.  
  
"Shh, its okay Shippo I'm here now, I'm here." Kagome whispered, her sweet smile crumbling as a sullen look passed across her features. But Shippo didn't notice, he didn't care as long as Kagome was here.  
  
"I'm here"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in the dark confines of the library. It was dark now and Kagome had not gotten up to light one of the many candles and lamps that would brighten the room. Instead she sat in front of a dying fire, staring blankly at the wall of books opposite to her, her eyes unfocused and unseeing.  
  
She sat there mourning, for today she had lost something she knew she would never again. She lost people, many people this afternoon, perhaps she had lost them a long time ago but it wasn't until today that she realized it, realized it for the first time. She could never go home.  
  
Never.  
  
Not even when the war was over, when all had been said and done she still would not be able to return home. And all this she had realized through the eyes of a child. Kagome was bonded with this place, this time. She could not leave the people she loved here behind and simply return to her own time. She loved Kouga, and deep down she knew that if she left and returned to her own time he would survive. He would just make it. But Shippo, Shippo would not. And she could not leave him, she could not bring the boy who had become like a son to her pain.  
  
Kagome let a whimper escape her throat before bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly about them.  
  
Mama.  
  
Souta.  
  
They would survive, she knew, they had to. As for her friends and other family well, they would move on with there lives, they would be happy.  
  
"I will stay." Kagome said softly.  
  
"I have to."  
  
The door to the library creaked open, spilling light from the hallway in a near perfect arch into the room. Soft footsteps quickly made their way towards her, as if the person knew where she would be all along, as if she had been waiting for an eternity.  
  
Strong hands gripped her shoulders, claws dug lightly into her skin.  
  
"Kagome." Kouga whispered her name as he moved to cradle her in his arms.  
  
"Its alright, it will be alright." He whispered in her ear as he stood in the middle of the library, Kagome cradled in his strong arms. He had felt her sadness, felt her mourning from all the way across the castle.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and looked up at Kouga with an almost weary expression on her face.  
  
"I will stay." She whispered.  
  
"I know, I know" Kouga said soothingly.  
  
"Come Kagome, there are many people who wish to speak with you." Sesshoumaru's calm voice cut through the stillness in the library.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and Kouga placed her gently on the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru held out his hand, beckoning her to him. Kagome smiled softly in the pale glow of the hallway light and took his hand while holding Kouga's firmly in her other, and she let him lead her out into the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was nearly knocked backwards from as two small bodies collided with hers. Kagome looked down and laughed when she saw Rin and Shippo clinging to her Kimono, starring happily up at her.  
  
They were in the dinning hall, plates were being set for dinner, servants were scurrying in and out of the room, arms laden with trays of delicious smelling food.  
  
Kagome's stomach grumbled as she realized that it indeed had been a long time since she had eaten a decent meal. For the past week her meals consisted of warm bread covered in honey and water. She had been much to busy with other. . . things to think that much about food.  
  
"Kagome can I sit next to you?" Shippo asked as he tugged on her kimono sleeve.  
  
"Of course you can Shippo." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"But I want to sit next to Kagome!" Rin said with a small pout.  
  
"Rin, that is enough." Sesshoumaru said almost coldly.  
  
Rin's small head snapped towards Sesshoumaru's voice and seeing the disapproving look he was sending her way, she bowed her head.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and scowled. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow and something somewhat akin to a sigh escaped past those smooth lips.  
  
"You may sit next to Kagome next time Rin, for now you will sit next to Shippo." He said calmly, his voice almost soothing.  
  
Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She said smiling widely now.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly at the girls expression and saw out of the corner of her eye something that looked like a smile tug on Sesshoumaru's lips.  
  
"Come, let us be seated." He said quickly, motioning towards the table.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and took their seats.  
  
The meal was delicious, and Kagome enjoyed it immensely. She talked to Shippo and Rin about the castle and what they had been doing for the last week. Rin told Kagome all about her tea parties and her mysterious friend "Tasha" who Kagome realized was a part of Rin's imagination. She also found out through Rin's chatter that the girl was in love with Sesshoumaru, she looked up to him in everyway. She loved him as if he were her father.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin." The girl replied proudly, raising her chin in the air as she spoke.  
  
Kagome found this to be quite interesting but she didn't ask Rin any questions, not yet any way.  
  
Shippo told her about Sango and her sadness everytime that she looked at him.  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"You probably remind her of her younger brother, she must miss him dearly." Kagome replied. 'I know I do.' She thought to herself.  
  
Kouga's head turned towards her at that thought, he had been in a deep conversation with Sesshoumaru about the events that had taken place while he was. . .busy, that is events pertaining to the war. Apparently the eastern lord had moved his youkai army towards the border and was preparing for attack, but Sesshoumaru was had a large part of his army already stationed at the eastern border and was confident that if there was a battle they would be victorious.  
  
And as Sesshoumaru was telling him this he heard that bit of kagome's conversation and then her thought that immediately followed it, and his heart went out to her. If there was a way to bring her back to her family, he would find out. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain.  
  
Dinner ended and all went back to their respective chambers, Kagome carried Shippo to his room and tucked him into bed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Shippo."  
  
" 'Night Kagome." Shippo murmured as he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome smiled as she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She had so much things to catch up on, so many things that had happened in the past week that she needed to know about. She was behind in her training too now, and that wasn't good at all.  
  
But when her hand lightly touched the doorknob to her room, that's when she heard it. It was a faint whisper in her mind, and Kagome wasn't sure that she had heard it at all, that is until it whispered again in the recesses of her mind. It was a strangled cry, a battle cry. And it was desperate, as if the person, the soft whispering voice in her head, was losing this particular battle.  
  
Kagome strained to hear the whisper again, she held her breath her hand poised on the doorknob to her room.  
  
'HELP!' The voice roared in her mind so loud that she was left shaking on the ground in its aftermath, her hands clutching her head as if they could somehow make the thunderous echo disappear. Kagome jumped to her feet, one of her hands touching her head while the other one clutched the fabric of her chest.  
  
"Kouga. . ." she whispered, and then she ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know it was short but it's a start is it not? LOL. I hope that last part there wasn't too confusing for you but if it was then I'm sure you will let me know ^_^  
  
Thank you guys for your patience, at this point I can only HOPE that I am over my writers block, if this chapter sucks you guys let me know ok? ^_^ Ya'll come back now ya hear? And review this darn chapter, god knows it took me forever to write! Lol. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it ^_^  
  
~Sarah 


	16. Defeat and an Uncertain Future

Kagome ran down the hallway, her heart thundering in her chest. That had definitely been Kouga's voice crying out for help. 'Oh my god, please let them be okay.' Kagome thought frantically as she bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. She spread her senses out, just like Miroku taught her, and with her mind searched frantically for Kouga and Sesshoumaru's auras. She found them both, relatively close to each other and both emitting a wave of danger, as if someone was attacking them.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth and ran even faster, following that soft tug on her brain that would lead her to them.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs that led to the main hall. 'Their outside. . .' Kagome thought to herself as she skipped the last three steps in her hurry to reach them. Kagome cursed inwardly as she saw two of Sesshoumaru's youkai guards standing on either side of the main door that led to the outside. Both were extremely pale and shaking as if something terrible was happening outside the door they stood guard at and they expected it to pop up and bite them any minute now.  
  
"Halt!" One of the guards called out shakily.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you can't go out there, under the direct orders of Lord Sesshoumaru." The other stated firmly, despite his shaking hands which clutched nervously at his spear.  
  
Kagome didn't even bother to stop running as she approached the door.  
  
"I can and I will." Kagome growled out determinedly.  
  
The guards shot each other a look and turned toward Kagome, intent on stopping her. But before they could even reach her Kagome sent out a powerful burst of her magic and with a quick incantation- sent them dropping to the ground.  
  
"Sorry guys, it will wear off in a couple of minutes." Kagome mumbled her apology, after all they were only trying to protect her.  
  
Kagome ran to the door and flung it open, using all her strength. Just as Kagome was about to cross the threshold and go outside a voice called urgently from behind her.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!"  
  
Kagome turned to see Sango rushing towards her. Her eyes widened when she took in what Sango was wearing. Sango was dressed in an all black cat suit that clung to her every curve. Her brown/black hair which she usually wore down was now up in a high ponytail. She looked much healthier then she had been in the past couple of weeks. Her brown eyes sparkled with a fierce determination-Kagome realized that this was the look of a warrior, intent and ready for battle. Two swords hung at her side and distantly Kagome wondered where she got them.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" Sango questioned almost worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to go help Lord Sesshoumaru and Kouga. . ." Kagome answered determinedly. No one was going to stop her from being there, her mate, the love of her life was out there doing god knows what and she wasn't there to support him or at least try to help him.  
  
"Not without me your not!" Sango said with a smirk, "C'mon lets go we're wasting time!" Sango said as she began to jog away. Kagome blinked in shock, she had expected Sango to try to stop her to insist that she belonged in the palace where she was supposedly safe. 'I have great friends.' Kagome thought with a satisfied smile as she ran after Sango.  
  
But both girls came to a halt when a familiar voice hailed them from outside.  
  
They turned to find Miroku running surprisingly fast towards them in his priestly robes, his golden staff clutched tightly in one hand.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I am afraid that the castle is under attack it would be best- "  
  
"By who? Who is attacking the castle?" Kagome demanded. She watched as her friend and teachers usually clam blue eyes narrowed in hatred and anger.  
  
"The lord of the North, Naraku." Miroku spat out his name as if it were something vile.  
  
Kagome shook her head; she didn't have time for this she had to get to Kouga.  
  
"Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can just waltz in here and attack my friends!" Kagome growled in a very Kouga like manner as she ran off towards the fight.  
  
Miroku and Sango blinked at her retreating form.  
  
"What's a waltz?" Miroku asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Beats me." Sango shrugged.  
  
She looked at Kagome's retreating form.  
  
"You coming monk?"  
  
Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes towards the heavens as if asking for divine help.  
  
"I suppose I am." He sighed and ran side by side with Sango towards the sounds of the fight.  
  
Kagome heard the sounds of battle before she actually saw it. She heard the fierce war cries, the sounds of metal clashing against metal, the snarls and growls of the combatants and the cries of pain. The heavy thuds as bodies hit the ground.  
  
And as Kagome rounded the corner- the sounds could not prepare her for the sight she saw.  
  
Hundreds of bodies, youkai bodies, lay strewn across the ground. Their blood seeped from their wounds into the soil, making a river of red that was slowly snaking its way across the entire clearing. Pieces of youkai bodies littered the ground as good youkai fought bad youkai. (A/n: I guess that sorda depends on what side your on, ne? Sesshoumaru's team= good. Naraku's team= bad ^_~)  
  
The stench of death was so strong it filled Kagome's nose, making her choke on the smell. In the center of all the chaos, all the death, all the fighting Sesshoumaru stood proudly. A long jagged cut ran from his temple to his chin marring his once perfect features. One of his arms hung limply at his side, the sleeve covered in his own blood. His piercing golden gaze was riveted toward the youkai who stood before him.  
  
A giant youkai that was black as night slithered out from the forest towards Sesshoumaru. Its many tentacles snaked their way around the clearing, trying to grab a hold of the mighty youkai lord, but Sesshoumaru easily cut the offending tentacles off, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Coward!" Sesshoumaru hissed as he ran quickly towards the youkai, so quickly that Kagome didn't see him move, and in a blink of an eye he severed the monsters ugly head, causing the creature to disintegrate in a burst of light.  
  
"Ku Ku Ku" a hauntingly evil voice laughed as the battle around them continued on. Kagome had resurrected a shield around herself, shielding her from view and danger. Her magic was the kind that protected others not harmed them, so she was of no use here.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as a youkai, or what felt like one, appeared before him wearing a white baboon cape from which his dark red eyes seemed to glare out of.  
  
"My dear Sesshoumaru, I hope you aren't still upset with me for killing your father." The youkai's slithery smooth voice taunted Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru bared his teeth but said nothing. ( a/n: this is an A/U, I'll change the past as much as I want to ^_^)  
  
The youkai in the baboon pelt chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Or are you still mad at me for possessing your brother."  
  
"No I care not for the little half breed, I well despise dirty little Hanyou's as you well know. . . Naraku"  
  
"Ku Ku Ku. Sesshoumaru, you wound me." Naraku chuckled as he unfolded his hands from his cape, his eyes taking a malicious predatory glint.  
  
"Now I am afraid I will have to kill you as I did your friend Kouga." He said harshly his dark red eyes flashing as a dark evil surrounded him.  
  
The hanyou Naraku's words rung in her ears- her heart stopped beating as all the air left her lungs. All Kagome could do was fall to lifelessly to her knees on the blood soaked ground, her shield falling with her. 'It can't be true it cant!'  
  
Images of Kouga filtered through her head. Kouga laughing his blue eyes sparkling with mirth and his white teeth flashing. Kouga leaning towards her, the same small smirk that infuriated her many times before was on his face. Kami how she loved that smirk. Kouga growling playfully, Kouga throwing Shippo up in the air and catching him easily.  
  
Kouga holding her by the dying fire, a book in his lap as his blue eyes shined with love and happiness.  
  
Kagome threw her head back as the memories became to much. A tortured scream was ripped from her throat as tears poured relentlessly from her eyes. It was on of those haunting screams, screams that raise the hairs on the back of your neck and make your pulse jump with fear. It was a scream created out of the very depths of desperation, of the pain of a tortured soul. Her scream echoed across the battle field, turning many heads. Sesshoumaru's included.  
  
"Kagome. . ." the startled whisper barely left his lips as a white aura engulfed Kagome, a tremendous power whipping about her, raising her hair almost on end so it floated about her body. Her once charmingly beautiful brown eyes turned a startling white as she was lifted off the ground to float almost lifelessly in her own power. Her head turned slowly towards Naraku.  
  
"Kouga. . ." the broken whisper left her lips as her white glowing power shot out and engulfed Naraku. It coiled around Naraku's form, much like a snake coiling about its prey, squeezing the very life from its body.  
  
Naraku screamed in pain as Kagome's pure miko energy came in contact with his vile demonic flesh. The last thought he had before the magic consumed him in a blinding rush of light was.  
  
'No it cant be . . .Kikyo. . .I killed you. . .'  
  
And with a burst of light Kagome's magic consumed Naraku, taking his cursed soul from this mortal plain.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome-his eyes slightly wide with shock. The monk Miroku had said that Kagome's power was unique that it could only be used for healing and defending others. The monk was right Kagome's power was unique she had just used it to destroy Naraku. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome levitate in the air-feet dangling and arms thrown wide, much like a human sacrifice.  
  
But Sesshoumaru noticed something that no youkai or human for that matter ( for Miroku and Sango had just arrived) had. There were tears pouring down Kagome's pale cheeks, tears poured from those sightless eyes. Pain and sadness so immense that it practically sent the great youkai lord to his knees, came through the bond.  
  
"Kagome. . . no" Sesshoumaru growled out as he grit his teeth, trying to fight off the emotions that were plaguing him. Emotions that didn't even belong to him.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried as she tried to rush towards her friend.  
  
A firm hand on her wrist stopped her before she could rush into the blinding light that was Kagome's power.  
  
Sango turned confused eyes towards the monk, Miroku, who was still staring solemnly at Kagome's floating figure. There was sadness in his eyes as he watched his friend and pupil hang lifelessly in the air. A dangerous power crackling around her aura.  
  
"Houshi. . ."  
  
"I cannot let you go over there, to do so would mean death for you."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to argue but Miroku cut her off.  
  
"She is no longer in charge of her self and therefore no longer in charge of her power or her actions. Her power may very well consume you as it did Naraku." Miroku stated calmly.  
  
Sango nodded her head as she watched her only living friend float in the waves of her own power.  
  
"I am afraid for her." Sango said softly.  
  
"So am I" Miroku whispered back. "So am I"  
  
As the monk and the demon exterminator watched the scene before them, neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands. (^_^)  
  
"Kagome" Sesshoumaru called out, his voice was calm and confident, just as it always was.  
  
Kagome gave no sign of hearing him as her power grew steadily, making him take a wary step backwards.  
  
"Kagome! While your efforts were appreciated in Naraku's defeat now is not the time or the place for this." Sesshoumaru bit out as another wave of her power pushed him back. Sesshoumaru collided with a tree, and gritted his teeth against the pain. This human woman was becoming infuriating.  
  
Kagome's bottom lip quivered as her power flared drastically.  
  
"Kagome you foolish girl! Kouga is not dead but he will be if we don't help him soon!" Sesshoumaru yelled up at the girl whose power was whipping around her now like a tornado.  
  
(A/n: Do they have tornadoes in Japan. . . just a thought. . . .)  
  
Kagome's white eyes faded back to their regular brown as she looked at Sesshoumaru, hope and fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"H-He's still alive!?" Kagome whispered as her power vanished and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. Kagome jumped shakily to her feet and ran towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He's still alive! Tell me where he is! For the love of Kami just tell me where he is!" Kagome sobbed as she clutched at Sesshoumaru's kimono. She was leaning on him for support; she had to be exhausted from emitting such power in such a short amount of time.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her-not with disgust as he would have only months ago but with . . . compassion. Using his good arm he supported her, half cradling her as she brought her arms around his neck.  
  
"He is hurt . . . badly. I will take you to him. There is a chance he may live." He whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded her head, her tear stained face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Please."  
  
Without another word Sesshoumaru ran off into the forest- faster then the human eye could see.  
  
"I hope she will be okay." Sango whispered.  
  
"Lady Kagome will be fine; it is Lord Kouga we should be worried about."  
  
"Yes your right." Sango sighed softly. ". . . perhaps we should go after them." Sango offered.  
  
"I think not. Our company would not be welcomed by Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kouga."  
  
"Oh" Sango said with a defeated sigh. NOW what was she supposed to do!?  
  
She glanced over at the monk. He seemed to be staring at his hand intently, holy beads hung loosely around his wrists. He tilted his hand staring at his palm- flexing his fingers.  
  
"Naraku . . . He's gone, he's actually gone."  
  
Sango just stared at the monk then softly shook her head.  
  
"That may be so but his minions are not." She said solemnly as she pulled her katana from its sheath at her hip. She may have lost her bone boomerang but she hadn't lost her swords.  
  
Miroku looked around and sighed- the demon exterminator was right. . . Naraku's minions were crawling around the place like flies.  
  
"I know I'm not getting paid for this." He grumbled as he pulled his holy scrolls from inside his robe.  
  
"Let's get this scum out of the western lands." Miroku said turning to Sango only to find her in the heat of battle with a much larger burlier youkai. And to Miroku's surprise she was winning.  
  
"A woman with a backbone . . . not to mention a nice backside . . . Hmmm" Miroku said to himself before he mercilessly attacked Naraku's minions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome clung tightly to Sesshoumaru as the forest around her became a blur of sounds and colors. Kagome was pressed flat against Sesshoumaru's firm, muscular chest. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. The only thought that raced through her head was 'Kouga'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped so suddenly he skid across the forest floor, raising a cloud of dirt around them. He placed Kagome gently down on the ground, and as the dust settled he took in the sight before him.  
  
The bastard Hanyou, Inuyasha, sat propped up against a tree. Blood was leaking from a shallow cut just above his eye. A painfully purple bruise spread across the whole right side of his face. On half lidded golden eyes peered out from under his long mane of silver hair, and a muffled groan escaped his bloody lips when he saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
On the other side of the clearing in a patch of grass lay Kouga. Blood seeped from the wounds on his chest face and arms. His once white kimono was torn almost completely off his chest, revealing the bloody cuts there.  
  
Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she ran over to Kouga and dropped on the ground beside him.  
  
Kouga! Kouga! Open your eyes." Kagome whispered fervently as she cradled his face in her hands.  
  
"Please" She whispered when Kouga didn't move, tears falling from her cheeks onto his face.  
  
"Kouga don't leave me. . . I love you!"  
  
A soft rumbling came from his chest and he took a deep shaky breath as he opened one startling blue eye to stare at her.  
  
"I love you too. . ." he whispered gently. His breath coming in short painful gasps.  
  
"Your alive . . . you're really alive." She whispered softly, tears of happiness and worry fell from her eyes.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on Kouga's chest and carefully summoned all the power she had left to heal Kouga.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with something akin to shock as Kouga's battered body healed slowly before his eyes. The cuts on his chest became shallower, as the cuts on his face and arms entirely disappeared. His breathing eased somewhat and he was no longer rasping. Kagome collapsed on the ground next to Kouga, her face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"I. . . have . . . no . . . more power. . ." Kagome mumbled weakly.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in concern for his. . .friends. ( *shudder*) Kouga was out of the 'rough of the woods' but he was still in great danger of losing his life. And Kagome had used up a lot of her miko power it would take at least a week to restore it all and Sesshoumaru knew Kouga didn't have that much time. And it wasn't as if he could call in a healer and have them do what Kagome would have done, because Kouga's demon blood would reject their foreign magic. He only accepted Kagome's because it was a part of him now. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. There was only one way to remedy this situation. One that would save all of their lives, but he had to get Kagome and Kouga to agree to it first. That wasn't going to be exactly what he called easy.  
  
"Kagome." He called softly.  
  
"Hungh. . ." Kagome replied shakily, she was half unconscious.  
  
"Kagome I need you to listen to me. Kouga is still in great danger of losing his life, and if he dies so do we."  
  
Kagome turned her face slowly, with much effort, towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What?" she asked in a frightened whisper. How could this be? She had done everything that she could for Kouga. Was she really going to loose him?  
  
"Kagome, there is a way."  
  
Kagome turned frightened brown eyes to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'll do it. Whatever it takes."  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly. How was he supposed to explain this. . .  
  
"For us to restore his health and our own there is one way for us, bonded as we are, to do it. It would require us to come together in the most . . . physical of ways."  
  
Kagome peered up at Sesshoumaru. What was he talking about and . . . was that a blush on his cheeks?  
  
Suddenly everything Sesshoumaru had just said clicked. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. 'You have go to be kidding me!'  
  
"I.. Oh . . I don't know. . ." Kagome trailed off. She glanced down at Kouga who was sleeping at her side, his brow was furrowed and there was a grimace of pain on his face. His once tan skin was now deathly pale. She loved him so much.  
  
With a determined nod she set her jaw. She would do this, for Kouga, for them. What choice did she have?  
  
"O. . .Okay." she whispered softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head, they needed to do this and get it over quickly . . . but first.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned toward where his half breed brother lay slumped against a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, this will be the last time you cross me. . . or my lands." Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head as high as he could "Go to hell Sessho-" Inuyasha went into a coughing fit before he could finish his sentence, blood trailing down his chin.  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered and brought the acidic green poison to his claws.  
  
"Prepare to die half-breed." Sesshoumaru snarled as he prepared to lunge.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! No!" Kagome called out weakly from her place on the ground, stopping Sesshoumaru in his tracks.  
  
"You can't kill your only brother!" She protested trying to push herself up into a sitting position. Apparently she was already regaining some of her strength if not her miko powers.  
  
"Half- brother" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha interjected simultaneously.  
  
Kagome looked exhausted, her face was wan and pale and she was trembling from fatigue.  
  
"I must kill him." Sesshoumaru responded easily. There was no love lost between the brothers. He was sure Inuyasha hated him just as much as he hated Inuyasha.  
  
"But his aura isn't evil . . . you cant kill him."  
  
"I-I don't need your pity wench. . ." Inuyasha snarled between fits of coughing.  
  
"See he actually wants me to kill him." Sesshoumaru said impatiently, time was running out and here they were arguing over the death of a stupid half- breed.  
  
A wave of sadness hit him solidly through the bond, it hit him so hard he was actually pushed back a step. But sadness wasn't the only thing that came through the bond, there was also compassion for Inuyasha and the life he had to live.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please . . . no. . ." Kagome whispered as she reached out weakly towards him. Sesshoumaru cursed whatever gods had possessed him to make the stupid bond with a creature had too much compassion for dirty little half breeds like his brother. Now, through the bond, he was feeling sorry for his little half brother. ( a/n: love it's a beautiful thing aint it? *tear*)  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly snarled in frustration as he walked in two quick strides towards his brother. Kneeling down next to him he whispered hotly in his ear.  
  
"Just one mess up, brother dear and your dead."  
  
Then he tossed the hurting Inuyasha over his shoulder, eliciting a startled cry of pain from the hanyou. Good he deserved it, imagine the mighty Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, allowing a hanyou to stay in his castle. He sighed dejectedly as he realized he was already housing three humans a monk and a demon exterminator.  
  
But then again Sesshoumaru never did care what others thought about him. . .  
  
"Jaken, I know you are out there. Come here at once."  
  
A wide eyed green skinned Jaken stumbled out of a nearby patch of bushes.  
  
"L-Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, this lowly Jaken was just-"  
  
"Save it."  
  
*blink blink* Sesshoumaru nodded his head sadly as he realized just which side of the bond that remark had come from.  
  
"Get Ah and Un and escort Lord Kouga and Lady Kagome to the castle immediately. I must deal with my half brother first." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at Sesshoumaru, but her happiness quickly disappeared when a pain filled groan came from Kouga.  
  
"We will begin the . . . bonding immediately, as soon as we reach the palace." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned on his heel and disappeared with Inuyasha in tow.  
  
Kagome gulped nervously as nodded her head. Gods how was she going to do this. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango looked around the almost empty battle field. There was the oppressing silence of the dead and it seemed to fill her heart and soul. It was a familiar silence and for the first time in a long time she felt completely right with the world. THIS was what was right, this was the life she was supposed to live, this was what her village had taught her. Naraku, Lord of the Northern lands- was now dead. That left only Lord Hiten of the east.  
  
A strong breeze blew through the deserted field. Sango's hair whipped about her face as her milky brown eyes stared silently at the scene before her. The sun was sinking down into the horizon, beautiful shades of orange and red bled into the sky, painting it as one would a canvas. Sango watched as the sun slowly disappeared from view.  
  
Sango let out a sigh and turned in her heel to walk away from the gory battle fireld. Her brown eyes widened a bit in surprise when she saw the monk standing only ten paces behind her.  
  
The breeze ruffled his blue and purple robes, whipping around his form, showing off the muscles beneath those robes. His dark blue eyes stared off into the distance as tendrils of his hear escaped the ponytail at the nape of his neck and slapped lightly against his forehead. His eyes darted to Sango as she stopped only five feet from him.  
  
A long silence passed between the two and a look of comprehension crossed their faces. Both of them were looking for closure, and they had just found it.  
  
Taking a bold step forward Miroku inclined his head.  
  
"I am Miroku, my Lady, please bless this humble servant of buhdda with the name of such a fine warrior."  
  
Sango felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"My name, sir monk, is Sango." She said formally, with a small bow.  
  
"Ahh Sango, what a beautiful name. Surely a beautiful woman such as yourself must have an intended."  
  
Sango blushed slightly as she replied somewhat calmly.  
  
"No, monk, I do not."  
  
"Well in that case. . ." Miroku took two long strides towards Sango, their bodies mere inches from each other. Quickly he pulled her hands toward him, encompassing her smaller ones in his larger ones. Sango's mouth parted in shock as she met Miroku's blazing blue eyes with her own.  
  
"Lady Sango, would you please . . ."  
  
Sango blinked. What was it he wanted. Miroku paused and shook his head.  
  
"forget it I'm sick of being slapped." Miroku muttered as he pulled Sango to him and without another word kissed those ever so parted lips passionately. Sango's eyes widened in shock, for a moment she lost herself in the kiss, the feel of his lips on hers was almost too much for her to bare. No man had ever touched her like that, let alone looked at her that way. And for a moment she was lost in the sensations that crafty mouth of his made within her. . .for a moment.  
  
**WHAM**  
  
Miroku hit the ground with a thud, his eyes large and swirly as Sango walked away from him, a tick in her eyebrow and her head slightly bowed as she muttered something about perverted monks and how you cant trust anyone these days.  
  
A small delirious smile played across Miroku's lips. She tasted delicious and he craved more.  
  
"Sango, I will have you. . .as my wife." Miroku said to himself. That is, before he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Huntress Sango, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^_^ You can all thank her because I wouldn't have updated otherwise *sheepish grin* You see for a while I was suspended from uploading chapters to Fanfiction.net because one of my stories had in appropriate scenes in it ^_~ hehehe they haven't read these ones yet now have they? Though I usually do put up warnings, sorry if I forgot. I created a whole new penname and a couple of new fics so I was busy working on those and didn't think of checking to see if I could upload again ^_^ But Sango reminded me ^_^Oh yea this chapter is also for all those Fluffy fans who keep pestering me, or should I say the next chapter is for you *wink wink* Muhahaha. Ok so I do hope ya'll understand what is going on here. ^_^ I THINK its about to get steamy, unless I feel evil and don't get enough reviews. . . *nudge nuge* Or if ya'll don't like my plans for the next chapter maybe your reviews will change my mind ^_^ Tell me what you thought of the chapter ok? Ok!!!? Thanks ^_^ 


	17. Citrus Content

WARNING!!!! MAJOR LEMON! THIS CHAPTER IS ALL LEMON, ALL CITRUS ALL THE TIME! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE CITRUS! Or if you don't like threesomes. ^_^  
  
LEMON  
  
LEMON  
  
LEMON  
  
LEMON  
  
LEMON  
  
LEMON  
  
Ok enough of that, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Kagome swallowed the nervous bubble in her throat. A half an hour had passed since she had last seen Sesshoumaru. And Kouga wasn't looking any better. If only she hadn't used up all that energy. . .  
  
Running her fingers through Kouga's now unbound hair she sighed softly. She had never been in Sesshoumaru's chambers before, and here she was sitting on his bed with Kouga's head in her lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru's room had to be one of the largest rooms in the entire castle. There was a large bed at the center of the back wall- and by large Kagome meant the bed could easily be three stories wide. 'Probably so he can sleep in the bed in his demon form.' Kagome though as she glanced up at the high cathedral like ceiling. The floor was made out of smooth black marble though there were plenty of beautiful hand made rugs that decorated the floor. The stone of the walls were carved so that they depicted images of battle- youkai fighting youkai and youkai fighting humans- looking at them all could take days. There was a large fireplace to the far left of the bed. The hearth itself was three times Kagome's height and six of her could fit shoulder to shoulder inside. 'Not a comforting thought.' IN front of the hearth was a thick plush red carpet- it was more of a brick red or maroon actually, but it went well with the dark atmosphere of the room. There were three doors on the left wall of the room- and by no means were they close to each other. What they led to Kagome had yet to discover.  
  
Sighing she looked down at Kouga whose face was lax as if he were merely sleeping. Kagome softly stroked his cheek, her fingers tracing along his lips gently. Oh how she remembered what it was like to be kissed by those lips- forceful yet gentle at the sane time. So full of love and kindness that the mere memory of it caused a single tear to fall from her eye.  
  
She would do anything for him- to see him alive and happy. Even if it meant risking her own life.  
  
The whisper of silk met her ears and Kagome was whisked out of her reverie by a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It is time."  
  
Kagome tilted her head upwards to see a stoic Sesshoumaru looking down at her. She felt a nervous flutter in her heart as he glanced quickly down at Kouga before meeting Sesshoumaru's impassive amber eyes.  
  
She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes full of tears that refused to fall.  
  
"He's going to hate me, isn't he?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the human girl before him- it took him a couple of seconds to comprehend what she was saying. 'Of course the girl would worry about her loyalties to Kouga,' Sesshoumaru thought absently.  
  
"No. Kouga will not hate you- though he is unconscious he is still aware of everything that is going on around him. It was his voice shrieking in my head that deterred me from arriving sooner. He wasn't very pleased with the idea of me touching his mate- bonded as we are or not." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, oh and what a headache he had been.  
  
"But I explained to him the importance of this . . . session. And even though he was rather reluctant we have come to an agreement." Sesshoumaru paused, his eyes piercing Kagome with his intense gaze.  
  
Kagome felt goose bumps rise on her neck and arms at that statement. Agreement? What *type* of agreement. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her uneasiness. "I'm not quite sure if this was clear to you, but when I said 'bonding' I didn't mean between just you and I- Kouga will be involved as well.  
  
Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers- 'A THREESOME!?' the idea was . . . ludicrous. Kagome would never do that! Of course she never thought she would have sex with another man (or demon in this case) when she had given her heart so fully to another.  
  
"B-but how? He's unconscious?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Not for long, the more bonding energy we produce the sooner he will awaken." Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly. "But Kouga and I have come to a compromise- of course there will need to be interaction on both out parts but as Kouga clearly specified, I will *not* be entering you. As it is unnecessary because we don't need that much *energy* from the . . . session.  
  
At this point Kagome's cheeks were flaming red- dear god she was mortified. They had actually *talked* about this in detail!  
  
"We should begin now, but before we do it is important that you know once we begin we need to be in contact the whole time- all of us." Sesshoumaru said, casting Kouga a glance. His gaze returned to hers and they sat there utterly silent and unmoving.  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably, was he waiting for her to make the first move? Kagome could feel the nervous flutter in her stomach- breathing became a much harder task as she moved out from under Kouga's head and slipped off the bed. Her hands trembled slightly as they reached for the ties of her kimono. She concentrated solely on the ties, trying to ignore Sesshoumaru's burning stare as her fingers fumbled over the knot.  
  
Loosening the tie her kimono became limp and she let it slid slowly down her shoulders as she concentrated on removing the rest of her clothing. She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
As she let the rest of her clothing fall to the floor she couldn't bring herself to look up at Sesshoumaru. Her arms hung limply at her sides, her head was bowed and her heart was thundering in her chest. Gods she was so nervous. Raising her eyes slowly from the floor she met Sesshoumaru's amber eyed gaze.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at her- fully clothed- with an emotion in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before and couldn't place. He nodded at her appraisingly before stalking towards her silently; his movements were that of a predator, smooth and graceful yet in a sense haunting. He moved fluidly, his outer kimono falling to the floor uselessly as he shrugged it off. In a matter of seconds he was upon her, grabbing her by the back of her thighs and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
As he carried her over to the bed Kagome let out a whoosh of breath. Sesshoumaru's skin was so warm, his smell crisp and masculine. His silver hair curtained them as he laid them down on the bed next to Kouga.  
  
Kagome draped one of her legs across Kouga's, and one of her hands were on his chest while the other was entwined in Sesshoumaru's silky hair.  
  
Kagome's body was tense with nervousness- she couldn't shake the feeling that what she was doing was very wrong- immoral. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Kouga.  
  
Warm lips pressed lightly against the skin beneath her ear and hot breath fanned against her neck- sending tingles up her spine.  
  
"Relax" Sesshoumaru's voice whispered calmly against her heated skin. "If you want to save him you need to relax." He whispered again as his fingers crept up her side- stopping to brush lightly against her breasts.  
  
Kagome's nipples immediately pebbled at his touch. His claws that had taken so many lives and could easily slice her in two were now drawing tentative circles on her stomach and breasts- eliciting a pleased moan from Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he kissed his way down her neck- his tongue darting out to taste her milky white skin. Kagome's eyes fluttered in pleasure. She would let herself go- let herself feel just this one night and worry about the repercussions later.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now kissing down Kagome's chest, his face pressed in between her breasts. His hot breath fanned against her chest and Kagome's fingers tightened in his hair as his hot mouth circled one of her nipples, tongue flicking over the hardened peak.  
  
She let out a choked moan as he bit down gently, his sharp fangs grazing her sensitive flesh.  
  
Heat was pooling in her stomach and moving between her legs. As Sesshoumaru pulled harder with his mouth and teeth Kagome threw her head back and let out a long pleasure filled moan. Her rave hair was fanned out across the pillow. Her head, thrown back in pleasure, exposed the white silky expanse of her neck. Her hands- both of them now- were plunged into the silvery mass of hair that his Sesshoumaru's face from view. Her long milky white legs were pared wide so that Sesshoumaru, with pants still on, laid between them. One of her legs were still draped over Kouga's and now rubbing against it sensuously.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand moved slowly from Kagome's breast down her side to linger at her hips, drawing small circles with his claws before finding the delicate nest of curls between her legs.  
  
Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru explored her womanhood, his strong elegant fingers explored her deftly.  
  
A hoarse cry was ripped from her throat when those strong fingers found her core, rubbing it in slow, sure, sensuous circles.  
  
"Oh gods-" Kagome moaned, arching up into Sesshoumaru's mouth which was still suckling hard at her breast.  
  
A crackling energy began to build around them- they each began to glow a brilliant white, yet none of them seemed to notice.  
  
The heat in Kagome's stomach became unbearable, her body ached and she longed for release. Her whimpers and pleas fell upon deaf ears as Sesshoumaru continued his languid pace.  
  
"Oh- Sesshoumaru, please!" Kagome cried clutching at his shoulders- urging him to go faster.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply ignored her, torturing her with his slow pace- he paused for a moment to switch his attentions to her other breast, taking the pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked it with long strong pulls.  
  
Kagome cried out, at this rate she would never reach the climax she desired. A thin film of sweat covered her naked glistening body. a light flush stained her cheeks, her chocolate brow eyes were wide and dilated.  
  
Moving a hand from Sesshoumaru's hair Kagome reached for Kouga, fingers playing over his bare chiseled chest. Biting back a moan Kagome's fingers tackled the knot around Kouga's waist.  
  
The knot came undone, allowing Kagome to slip her hand lower into Kouga's pants. Kouga's skin was hot as if on fire- and Kagome reveled in its warmth.  
  
Kagome moaned when Sesshoumaru applied more pressure with his fingers, her hips arched up off the bed to encourage him.  
  
Kagome's hand wrapped around Kouga's already hard member. He was so soft, hard and ready that is sent a shiver of delight up Kagome's spine as she moved her hand up and down, squeezing gently- causing the friction that Kouga loved so much.  
  
Turning her head to the side brown eyes met blue as a deep rumbling groan escaped past Kouga's lips.  
  
Her breath caught in her chest as Kouga's heat filled eyes clashed with hers- telling her exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Kagome-" The name barely left his lips before Kagome threw her head back and let out a pleasure filled scream. Sesshoumaru's hot wet mouth had moved from her breasts to in between her thighs in a mater of seconds. His hot mouth sent jolts of electrifying pleasure up Kagome's spine, her back arched up off the bed.  
  
Fire was roaring through her veins as Sesshoumaru's talented tongue delved deep into her womanhood. Her legs clamped around Sesshoumaru's head as wave after wave of pleasure rolled off her. She felt Sesshoumaru growl against her, the vibration helped push her over the edge and gave her the ultimate release.  
  
Kagome screamed as she climaxed, her muscled were tense and her eyes were wide and filmy- exploding lights burst before her as she slumped back down to the bed, leaving her shaking and breathless.  
  
There was a low savage growl from her right but Kagome didn't turn to look- she was still trembling and weak.  
  
Sesshoumaru who had been resting between her legs- looking at the myriad of emotions that had passed across Kagome's face, rolled off of her when he heard Kouga's growl. He knew what it meant- it was a growl of possession. Kouga was clearly saying 'She's mine get the hell of her.' Sesshoumaru did, but made sure he was still in contact with Kagome, his leg pressed against her thigh.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't wipe the look of wonderment off his face. Watching Kagome's face as she climaxed- the pure joy, shock and pleasure - and all the other emotions that had flickered across her face for that seemingly brief moment of time left him breathless. He was no virgin-he had had countless women when he was younger, of course they had all been demonesses. Yet none of them had that emotion- the sheer ecstasy that Kagome had when she came. He never knew that humans could be so. . .responsive. And the look on her face had been priceless- he would remember it forever.  
  
Kouga rolled onto the oblivious Kagome, his body resting between her legs as his mouth sent butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. Gods he couldn't get enough of her- his tongue darted out to taste the creamy expanse of her neck- making a soft moan escape Kagome's throat. God how he had missed that moan. (-.- of course Kouga doesn't realize that it has only been like a day since. . .*sigh*). Long delicate fingers wove their way into the thick black masses of Kouga's hair. A warm hot pink tongue descended on the tip of his ear, sucking on it gently. Kouga groaned as he felt Kagome play with his ear, her beautiful mouth moving to suck on his earlobe.  
  
Kouga groaned and bucked his hips- eliciting a startled gasp from Kagome.  
  
"Kouga" Kagome whispered, tears of relief flooding her eyes as her hands moved to cup his face, her fingers stoking over it-caressing his jaw.  
  
Kouga smirked, his need for her was growing by the second- it was like a raging inferno inside of him. He HAD to have her- here, now and preferably on her hands and knees.  
  
"Yes love," Kouga said huskily- his body shaking with desire for her "I am here now. And I'm going to fuck you raw."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. 'Did he just. . .'  
  
Kagome didn't have long to dwell on it before she was pulled into the strong embrace of a very strong, very muscular and very horny wolf demon.  
  
Kouga was kneeling on the bed, Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist, pushing her flush up against him. He let out a triumphant roar as he plunged his throbbing member into her warm welcoming heat. Kouga let out a hiss of pleasure as her muscles tightened around him.  
  
Kagome gasped when Kouga entered her, fully seated inside of her. She hadn't even seen him take of his pants!  
  
Her gasp soon turned to a moan as Kouga grasped her hips in his long strong clawed fingers and lifted her up before pulling her back down. Kagome's moans became high bitched and breathy as Kouga continued to make her impale herself on him.  
  
Clenching his teeth Kouga laid down on his back, allowing Kagome to rise and fall above him. Her hands were braced against his bare chest, touching the blood from the wounds he no longer had. Her hips rose and fell in steady motions, plunging herself onto his hard shaft. Kouga wanted her to go faster, he wanted to turn her on her back and thrust into her hard and fast.  
  
But before he could move Sesshoumaru was there, his strong arms hooking through Kagome's own to grip her shoulders. Sweat glistened on his beautiful alabaster skin as his mouth found the mark he had placed on Kagome's neck not too long ago, the mark that bound them all together, and he began to suck on the skin there gently.  
  
Kagome froze at the intrusion, her brown eyes wide and uncertain. Kouga's eyes narrowed at the lack of movement and he thrusted his hips upwards, shaking Kagome out of her anxious state.  
  
~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~  
  
The three of them moved like a unit, their hot glistening bodies shimmering in the dim candle light. Kagome arched her back and screamed as Kouga thrust into her, his strong bronze hands on her hips- his claws digging lightly into her skin. Sesshoumaru was at her back, moving in perfect unison with Kouga, his hips thrusting upwards against her, his white silk pants now long gone. Their movements had long since drove Kagome over the edge. Kouga and Sesshoumaru had an incredible endurance- they had been at it doe hours and had yet to stop to take a break. Kagome cried out as Sesshoumaru's hand moved from its grip from her shoulder to her breast. His hand cupped her breast, mindful of his claws, and began to massage it. Kagome cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back so it rested against Sesshoumaru's hard shoulder as he moved against her back. The feel of skin rubbing against skin was driving them both crazy.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth descended upon Kagome's neck, sucking at the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  
  
Kouga's hands gripped her waist tighter as his breath came faster in his chest. His grip was strong and unrelenting as was the hold Sesshoumaru had on her shoulders. Kagome had long ago worn out- she was exhausted and couldn't even begin to count the times she had climaxed this night. Kagome wanted nothing more then to stop, lay down and fall asleep but she had tired of begging them to stop their maddening pace as the moved in and against her body, she couldn't escape the two demons that held her captive in their embrace. Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as they continued to move madly against her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hands had wandered all over her body, as had Kouga's, -it was as if he delighted in the noises she made and the way her face flickered with pleasure.  
  
Kouga let out an ear splitting roar as his back arched up off the bed. He froze his blue eyes wide, his brow furrowed and he looked almost as if he were in pain. He shuddered as he came into her, his hot seed spurting into her womb.  
  
Sesshoumaru broke the pace and thrusted against her wildly, his long silver locks spilled over Kagome's shoulder to mingle with her own midnight hair. Sesshoumaru yelled as he came, his seed wet sticky seed spilling onto her back. Completely exhausted Kagome fell on top of Kouga- Sesshoumaru still leaning over her. Kagome was now sandwiched in between two very hot, very tired male bodies. Kagome's eyelids fluttered before closing, her head nestled against Kouga's shoulder, one arm resting on his chest. Kagome nuzzled into the warmth of her companions before falling into a blissful sleep.  
  
Sighing Sesshoumaru rolled off of Kagome, his golden eyes drooping and tired as he lay down next to Kouga and Kagome, staring blankly up at the ceiling. That was the best session he had had in his long life- and he hadn't even entered her. . . This gave Sesshoumaru a lot to think about. Licking his dry lips he rolled his head to the side. Golden eyes clashed with blue. Slowly a smirk spread across Kouga's face and he lifted Kagome off of him, sliding out of her, before nestling her between him and Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed in her sleep and turned on her side- wrapping her arm around Kouga's waist.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled softly before wrapping his own arm around Kagome's waist- and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok yea, I was going to make this chapter really really long but to tell you the truth I'm too friggin tired to type the rest of it up. I'd like to thank you all who have been e-mailing me, encouraging me to continue this story, it is appreciated. I have the next chapter already written out and should be posting it soon. Thanks to every one who reviewed *sniff* you guys are the best *tear*  
  
Thanks again and remember to review!!! You know I like to hear what you guys think ^_~ 


	18. Inuyasha's Past

*** Just a quick note, sorry for taking so long to update and the short chapter u.u But I REALLY appreciate all your support and reviews. ^_^ and I still have more written out but I cant find the time to type it up - with the midterms and all- but I will soon, sometime this month ^_^ Thanks again! ***  
  
Chapter 18 : Inuyasha's past  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start, his heart leaping into his throat and his throat clenching with fear. Sitting up his wild amber eyes took in his surroundings.  
  
He was in a room-and it was dark. His heart pounded faster in his chest. Where was he?  
  
He looked down at his hands which where clenched in the silk sheets. 'Silk?'  
  
That's when it all came back. He was in Sesshoumaru's castle, he was . . . safe. Or so he thought. Who knew? It was just like Sesshoumaru to say one thing and do another. Truthfully, Inuyasha had never been safe. Not since he was seven years old, before his mother died. And even then they had been living on the edge. It was scary being seven years old and going to sleep knowing that if someone found you, anyone, then you probably would never wake up again.  
  
So when Inuyasha had woken up in a dark strange room of course, of course, he had been scared. His life had never been . . . slow, he was always on the run- always in a life or death struggle. Life for Inuyasha wasn't fun. It was a game, a game Inuyasha HAD to win to survive. Inuyasha had to be strong- he had to be the best or someone else, someone stronger would kill him. They would kill him and make him break his promise to his mother.  
  
Right before she died Inuyasha's mother had cradled him to her stroking his hair softly with shaking hands. Inuyasha was only six or seven then, he didn't know why his mommy was so tired. He didn't know that his mommy was dying. That night before she died she had sung him a lullaby. A soft tune in a strange language. Even though he had no clue what his mother was singing the sounds were soft deep and soothing.  
  
Greedily he had nestled into his mother's warm body nuzzling her neck with his small nose. He pressed himself closer to her so he could feel the thrumming of her heart. Just knowing she was there-just breathing in her scent gave him a warm feeling deep inside of his chest. It was a feeling of comfort, of love and the feeling of being loved. His half lidded golden eyes peered up at his mother as she sang. Her voice was soft and beautiful even it was a little weaker then usual. Inuyasha was sure that his mommy would get better. She always did. At the age of seven it was hard to imagine a life without his mother for the simple reason that she had never left him alone before- she had always been there for him. Even when the human villagers used to throw stones at him and call him names, his mother was there protecting him. Giving him a shoulder to cry on. But Inuyasha had stopped crying a long time ago, he was a big boy now and big boys don't cry. Besides, whenever he cried he made his mommy sad too- and at night when she thought he couldn't hear her she would cry softly. And those soft sobs of anguish shattered the young Inuyasha's heart. He didn't like making mommy cry.  
  
A soft smile spread across his small face, closing his eyes he brought his thumb into his mouth, curling up closer to his mother - trying to steal her warmth. It was very cold inside the small dark cave that he and his mother were inhabiting. The stone walls seemed to trap in the cold. But mommy wouldn't let him light a fire. 'Fires' she had told him 'attract mean people.'  
  
"But all people are mean mommy." The small Inuyasha protested his soft baby face frowning up at her. His mother's eyes had flashed with immense pain and sorrow. Bending down she cupped his small face in her hands- her eyes shiny as a sad smile played on her lips.  
  
"No, no, no my sweet. Not all people are mean- everyone has good in them. Everyone has the ability to love."  
  
"But then why are people so mean to us? Why can't they be nice?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
His mother's face looked pained and a single tear fell from her eye. "Baby. My sweet baby boy. I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry." She whispered as she cradled him to her chest and stroked his back in soothing circles.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Inuyasha hadn't cared. He liked being held by his mommy, he enjoyed the way she scratched his ears and back- the way she smelt. And she was warm.  
  
But now, even though they were nestled together in a dark damp cave on the cold ground without a fire or any source of heat- his mother was warm. She was very warm - hot to the touch. But Inuyasha knew nothing of sickness, he had never been sick before so how was he supposed to know?  
  
His eyes were closed, his thumb still in his mouth and one of his fluffy triangular dog ears were pressed flush against his mother's chest.  
  
Just as he was drifting of into the land of dreams where no evil, no taunting laughter, no hard stones or pointy sticks could get him- his mother's soft persistent voice brought him back.  
  
"Baby, wake up my sweet heart."  
  
Inuyasha cracked a sleepy eyelid, a tired smile on his lips as he looked up at his mother.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Inuyasha-" his mother paused before her brown eyes smiled down at him. " I love you more then the world Inuyasha. I am so very proud of you. You are such a big and brave boy." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Inuyasha will you promise me something? Please sweetie?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his sleepy head. Why was mommy crying? Why was she sad? Was it those big mean people again? He couldn't wait till he grew up and got stronger- then he'd be able to protect his mommy- no one would throw sticks at them then!  
  
"Inuyasha, promise me that you will live. That you will grow up to be a big strong man- promise me that you will love- allow yourself to love. Baby, promise me you'll live."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, he didn't know why he mother was asking him this, he already *loved* her and he was alive and so was she . . . so he simply nodded his head and sighed softly.  
  
"Yes mommy, I promise." And then he fell asleep in his mother's embrace.  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start, his heart beating fast in his small chest as his hands clutched at his mothers kimono. Something was wrong- dreadfully wrong. He froze his small puppy dog ears swiveling around on his head trying to find the source of this intrusion on his and his mother's sanctuary. He waited, listening intently- yet he heard no footfalls. No curses and threats, no growling and scratching- as a matter of fact he heard nothing. Here was complete silence save for the soft sounds of his panicked breathing.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's little heart stopped in his chest. He turned slowly, his amber eyes wide in his frightened face. His mother was cold, for the first time in his life his mother was cold- no heat radiated off of her and her heart. . .  
  
Frantically Inuyasha pressed his ear against his mother's chest searching, praying to find a heartbeat. Nothing, there was nothing. No sound reached his ears. No steady beat of the heart- no sound of blood rushing through her veins. Nothing.  
  
A broken sob left his lips as he looked into his mommy's deathly pale face. Deathly. . .  
  
"No!" Inuyasha shouted, tears now streamed freely from his innocent amber eyes. He shook his mother's shoulders, her raven hair whipping about her pale face. "Mommy, mommy wake up!" the young boy cried desperately. Panic clenched his throat and his chest heaved with sobs.  
  
But his mommy wouldn't wake up- she wouldn't open her eyes and she was so cold. So cold. . .  
  
Trembling Inuyasha stood up and backed away slowly, tripping over his own feet.  
  
"mommy. . ." Inuyasha whimpered. Turning his head away from the sight of his mother's dead body he let out a broken sob. 'Big boys don't cry.' Inuyasha told himself as he forced back his tears.  
  
"Mommy doesn't like it when I cry."  
  
So a seven year old Inuyasha stared- his eyes glassy with tears that he refused to shed- at his mother who lay dead on the ground in front of him. His shoulders shook and his hands trembled but he made no sound. Not a sound escaped his mouth, hours later, as he turned and left the cave. No sound left him as he borrowed his demon strength to roll a bolder six times his size in front of the cave entrance. He made no sound as he turned again and ran, ran as fast as his little legs would carry him- the forest around him becoming a blur. He ran through the day, into the night-silent as death itself. He stopped only when his limbs were trembling with exhaustion and slowly- tiredly- he crawled into the hollow of a tree and curled up into a ball.  
  
Then, and only then did he cry.  
  
That night before his mother died, the night she sang to him and held him in her arms, was the last time Inuyasha had gone to bed warm and loved. And sometimes Inuyasha didn't even go to bed. He was an insomniac, but he needed to be to stay alive.  
  
Shaking his head Inuyasha sighed. He needed to get of the damn castle before Sesshoumaru changed his mind and just came down here and killed him. Inuyasha wouldn't put it past him.  
  
Letting out a grunt of pain Inuyasha went to swing his legs off the edge of the bed, his wounds screaming with pain. But his legs never even reached the edge of the bed.  
  
His eyes widened in shock and he viciously tore the sheet off his body.  
  
Silver gleaned up at him in the darkness and his eyes flashed with anger.  
  
Around his right ankle a large silver manacle was clamped. Growling Inuyasha tried to rip the chain and manacle off his leg, but in his weakened state he could not. The manacle also had strange inscriptions carved into it, meaning it was probably made specifically to hold demons. A furious growl left Inuyasha's throat.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~Reviews are nice ^-^ 


	19. Rin

This chapter is safe; there are no lemons in it- just some lovey dovey stuff. ^_^  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Inuyasha sat, his back presses against the hard oak headboard of the bed. His golden eyes were hooded, his shoulders sagged and his face was an unusual pale color.  
  
He had not slept.  
  
He refused to sleep in this dam castle- knowing that Sesshoumaru could easily change his mind any minute and have him killed. Inuyasha smirked; if that was the case he wanted to meet the bastard head on.  
  
How long had it been since he woke up? Hours? Days? Inuyasha didn't know, but he felt exhausted, not to mention he was starving. Inuyasha hadn't eaten a decent meal since Naraku had possessed his body, and that had been well over a week ago. 'That damn bastard,' Inuyasha inwardly seethed 'If it weren't for that fucker, Naraku, I'd still be outside and well right now!'  
  
His head pounded fiercely and his wounds were still healing from Kouga, the cocky bastard who had nearly beaten him to a pulp.  
  
That's when he heard it, the faint grating sound of the door knob turning.  
  
'Finally,' Inuyasha thought, baring his fangs and flexing his claws. 'Let the bastard get close enough. . .'  
  
The door opened slowly with a painful creak, at least to Inuyasha's sensitive ears it was.  
  
The light from the hallway spilled into the dark room, temporarily blinding Inuyasha's sensitive eyes, he had been in complete darkness for quite some time.  
  
Inuyasha mentally cursed as he heard the sound of the door closing softly. Whoever was in his room was trying to be quiet- they probably didn't expect him to be awake.  
  
'Too bad, their funeral' Inuyasha thought wickedly.  
  
Soft footsteps padded slowly across the stone floor, each step more cautious then the last.  
  
'Good, they should be careful, I'm about to gut them.' Inuyasha thought, as his eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness.  
  
He could hear them breathing, their breaths coming in short soft pants, their heart beating faster as they approached his bed.  
  
They were getting closer now; Inuyasha could almost reach out and touch them. 'Just a little closer. . .' Inuyasha's fingers itched to lunge at them.  
  
Then the person paused, as if unsure to go any closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha mentally growled as he closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Maybe the coward would approach if they though he was helpless.  
  
The person took a tentative step towards him, the sound of their silk clad feet hitting the floor echoed in Inuyasha's ears.  
  
'Just a little closer. . .' Inuyasha could almost feel their flesh slicing beneath his claws- he was going to enjoy this.  
  
The person took another step towards him, and then paused.  
  
'Now!'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and before the person could do so much as blink he had grabbed them. One of his clawed hands covered their mouth while the other pulled them onto the bed, rolling them beneath him. His golden eyes flashed with victory as he raised his lethal claws to slice into their unprotected flesh.  
  
A small, heart aching, whimper reached his ears and Inuyasha paused- his claws never finishing that final blow. He looked down at his prey for the first time and his gut twisted at what he saw.  
  
There, beneath him, was a young girl- maybe five or six years old. Her brown eyes were impossibly wide in her pale frightened face. Her small body was shaking with fear, trapped beneath his own. And she was. . .human.  
  
'He sent a human child!?' Inuyasha practically reeled in shock.  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly as he rolled off of her and watches as she scampered frantically to the edge of the bed.  
  
She paused right before the edge and turned to look at him, as if she deemed this distance a safe one from him.  
  
Her light brown eyes glared accusingly at him, her bottom lip quivered- making Inuyasha's heart wrench at the sight. 'Oh gods, please don't cry, please don't cry,'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand it when women cried- young or old- it was one of his weaknesses.  
  
The young girl pointed an accusatory finger at him and Inuyasha inwardly winced. Here it comes, the name calling the 'you're a monster, get away from me' spiel.  
  
But that was not, at all, what came from the little girl's lips.  
  
"You're not Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the child. 'Me, Sesshoumaru? That's almost worse then being called a monster. On second thought, it is worse.'  
  
"No shit kid," Inuyasha growled menacingly. His golden eyes narrowed at her dangerously, he wanted this kid out of here. NOW.  
  
The young girl's brow scrunched up and her lips turned downward into a pout.  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
"Brat," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Stinky jerk!"  
  
"Little shit!"  
  
"You're mean," the little girl stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"And Sesshoumaru isn't?" Inuyasha snarled back.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru-sama is a lot nicer then you! He saved Rin's life!" the girl stated, her chest swelling with pride as her lips turned upward into a grin.  
  
'I cannot believe I am arguing with a child. Wait, since when does Sesshoumaru care about humans?' Surely this child must be mistaken. Sesshoumaru save a human? And a human child no less? No way in hell.  
  
"And you know, you look a lot like him!" Rin squealed happily, causing the corners of Inuyasha's mouth to twitch up slightly, into what resembled a smile.  
  
This child had completely forgotten that only moments ago Inuyasha had tried to kill her- she had no fear.  
  
"Jaken said that Rin shouldn't come down here cuz he said Rin would probably get lost and eaten and die but Rin didn't listen to him because Rin heard two ladies talking in the kitchen about how they had seen Sesshoumaru-sama come down here! And Rin hasn't seen Sesshoumaru-sama in such a long time! So. . ." Rin trailed off.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin's life!" Rin said chipperly.  
  
"You said that already," Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his temples and wincing as a bolt of pain ran up his side. "Damn" he growled.  
  
"Is stinky meanie hurt?" Rin asked, concern showing on her face as she crawled slowly towards him.  
  
"Yes and stay the hell away from me kid," Inuyasha growled, clutching his side as he tried to look threatening- but failed miserably as Rin simply ignored him.  
  
"Where is it hurting?" Rin asked as she poked him in the ribs.  
  
Inuyasha let out a howl of pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" he roared as he backed away from Rin as far as the chain around his ankle would allow. His golden eyes were wide as his ears flattened against his skull. He looked, quite literally, like a kicked dog.  
  
Rin merely smiled at him, giving him a toothy grin.  
  
"Rin's Sorry!"  
  
"Liar. . ." Inuyasha muttered darkly as he watched the girl approach him . . . again.  
  
A soft whoosh of breath escaped the girl as she stared in fascination.  
  
"OOOOOOO" she squealed as she launched herself at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha all but screamed in terror as the young girls hands fisted in his haori as she pulled herself up.  
  
"You have puppy dog ears!" she smiled as her small hands cupped his ears and tweaked them gently.  
  
"Hey! No! What are you- no- stop!" Inuyasha shouted between purrs.  
  
"Don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama but Rin likes puppy man's ears better." She said with a grin.  
  
"Look kid," Inuyasha let out a low growl "my names is Inuyasha, not 'puppy man' and I really don't want you touching me" he growled savagely.  
  
Rin drew back suddenly, her lower lip trembling and her light brown eyes pooling with tears.  
  
"Puppy man?" she asked a slight tremble in her voice. "What did Rin do? Rin's sorry- please don't hate Rin! Everyone hates Rin!" she said with a sob, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "They say that Rin is human and stupid! Rin doesn't know what human is! But Rin will change, Rin wont be human and people will like Rin!" she cried, backing away from a stunned Inuyasha.  
  
"You hate Rin too. . ." she trailed off, shaking her and looking for all the world as if she had just lost her very best friend. She jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't hate the kid- he honestly didn't mean to make her cry but . . . goddamit! She had been touching his ears! No one except his mother could do that! He shot a look towards the little girls scampering across the chamber towards the door, her heart wrenching sobs echoing throughout the room. He knew what it was like to be hated because of your blood- maybe he WAS a monster.  
  
"Rin," he called out suddenly "Rin wait! I-I don't hate you."  
  
Rin turned around slowly, her brown eyes full of hope, yet her lower lip still trembled slightly.  
  
"Puppy man does not hate Rin?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head 'What am I doing?!' he berated himself 'Now I'll never get rid of her!'  
  
An ecstatic cry of glee came from Rin's mouth as she raced back towards him, jumping up on the bed and hugging him- her small arms trying to reach around his waist. Inuyasha winced in pain, and then let out a small smile. He decided he didn't care if he never got rid of her; it was worth it to see the smile on this little girl's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up feeling very warm, and very comfortable. She breathed in deeply, the smell of their actions from the previous night still hung thickly in the air. But more importantly there was the musky woodsy scent of Kouga. 'Kouga. . .' she thought happily, her heart giving a little tug- a smile came to her lips and she opened her etes slowly. Her head had been pillowed on Kouga's broad muscular chest- and as she tilted her head up, her eyes met Kouga's piercing blue ones.  
  
"Morning sunshine," he said with a smirk, a pearly white fang peaking out over his lower lip as he gave her a roguish wink.  
  
Kagome felt a burning hear rush to her cheeks as Kouga stared down at her with those eyes. Those eyes that held so much love and laughter, those eyes that suggested naughty things- the eyes that gave her heated looks. The eyes that had almost been closed to her forever.  
  
"Good morning to you too," she whispered, tears pooling in her glistening blue/brown eyes.  
  
Kouga's smirk quickly disappeared as a look of concern passed over his tan face. His large warm hands cupped either side of her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek gently.  
  
"What is it love? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and leaned toward him, her lips brushing against his in a loving kiss. Pulling back she pressed her forehead against his.  
  
"I love you so much," she whispered softly, tears starting to leak from her eyes "I thought I was going to lose you,"  
  
Kouga sighed, his hot breath fanning against her face as he wrapped his arms around her gently, cradling her to him. One hand rested gently on her back while the other smoothed her hair, until the smell of tears was gone.  
  
"I'm here now Kagome, I'll always be here for you love- no matter what." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and nuzzled Kouga's shoulder affectionately- breathing in that purely male scent she loved so much.  
  
"Say that you'll never leave me," she whispered softly, her lips brushing his tanned skin.  
  
Kouga smirked and drew her lips to his in a passionate kiss.  
  
"It's a promise," he said against her lips as he closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed the corners of Kouga's mouth, then his nose and eyelids.  
  
"Gods you're beautiful," Kagome said kissing his lips. Kouga's eyes flew open and a eyebrow immediately shot up in response to her statement.  
  
"Handsome, Ruggedly attractive, insanely desirable- but beautiful?"  
  
Kagome giggled as she rested her head against his chest, her ear over his heart- listening to the strong steady sound of it beat.  
  
After awhile a sudden thought came to her, and she shot up, turning her head left and right.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kouga sat up slowly, a grin on his face as he picked her up and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"He left early this morning, before you woke up love." He chuckled "He wanted us to be alone together."  
  
Kagome shook her head and worried her bottom lip with her teeth.  
  
"I don't know, I sense something . . . like he's confused or-"  
  
Kouga placed a clawed hand over her mouth to stop the flow of words from coming out. His were next to her ear as he said softly,  
  
"Don't think on it much longer Love, Sesshoumaru discovered something about himself last night and he's taking a moment t' sort it out. That's all ya need to know."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, his hand still covering her mouth.  
  
Kouga shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me Love." He could feel her smile beneath his hand as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"I think I like you this way- quiet, obedient, not talki-"he was cut off by Kagome's elbow jabbing into his stomach. He chuckled darkly, wrapping his other arm around her to pin her arms to her side.  
  
"You know love," Kouga whispered into her ear "I was thinking about how much I love you- all of you including your strange quirky-"  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
Kouga chuckled before continuing "Well, I decided that before I take you back to my castle in the north- which I know you'll love just as much as you love me-"  
  
Kagome snorted, again.  
  
"I decided love," Kouga said, pressing his lips to her ear, "That I want to take you back to your village- and meet your family."  
  
Kagome became stiff as a board in his arms. This, of course, shocked Kouga who had been expecting her to be overjoyed, kissing him, praising him in her happiness. Why was she acting like he had suggested something horrible. Unless- unless she was ashamed that she had mated with him, a demon, and didn't want her parents- her village to know.  
  
Kouga choked back the hurt and blinding anger he felt as he let out a gruff "I see," and carefully slid Kagome off his lap. He rose from the bed, the muscles in his shoulder stiff with anger.  
  
"K-Kouga?" the small whisper held such pain and confusion that he could not bring himself to walk away from it. But he would not face her; she would see the betrayed look in his eyes.  
  
"What." His voice came out clipped and angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I don't know how." She whispered and he could smell her tears in the air. Slowly, he turned around to face her. She sat on the bed her small hands clutching at the sheets in front of her. Her blue/brown eyes held pain, confusion and sadness.  
  
"You don't know how o what?" Kouga said coldly, his voice bitter and detached, even though he wanted to run to her, to hold her in his arms and tell her it was OK. It was ok that she was ashamed of him. . .his eyes narrowed.  
  
Kagome looked up at him pleadingly, begging him to understand. But he seemed so angry, so cold and distant.  
  
"I- I don't know how to go home." She whispers, tears leaking from her eyes. "I want my mother to meet you so badly, I want you to see my family but- I just don't know how!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Kouga mentally kicked himself 'Idiot!' he growled as he strode over to the bed, picking Kagome up in his strong arms and cradling her as one would a child. How could he have thought she would be ashamed of him? He was a monster and a bloody idiot.  
  
"I'm sorry love," he whispered, rocking her gently.  
  
Long moments passed, and Kagome's cries died down. She pulled away from him slightly, a small sigh escaping her lips, looking up into his eyes she said calmly, softly.  
  
"Kouga, we need to talk"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Bleh, and that is all I have to say right now))  
  
The darkness in the chamber settled over them like a thick veil. The air was thick and damp from being so far below the castle. The only thing that filled the room was the soft sounds of the breathing of the little girl who lay sleeping on his lap.  
  
His tired golden eyes stared down at her peacefully sleeping face fondly. She was the only person, aside from his mother, that had accepted him unconditionally. She hadnt even cared that he was a "half-breed" not really belonging to either society- human OR demon.  
  
He tilted his head back so that it rested against the headboard. He was so tired, his golden eyes fluttered shut, his hand placed on Rin's back protectively, pulling the blankets over her small form. For the first time in a long time he felt comfortable and safe. His breathing started to even out as he began to drift off into the realm of dreams.  
  
"As touching as this is, Inuyasha, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to wake up. Though I rather like you sleeping, that way your vulgar mouth is thankfully closed. One can only pray that you don't talk in your sleep." That cool impassive voice came to him, snapping him awake with such force that he actually jerked from the intensity of it. His eyes immediately focused on the tall regal figure that stood before him.  
  
A slight growl escaped his throat. "Sesshoumaru. . ."  
  
A smirk came to his older brother's face.  
  
"I am so glad you remember,"  
  
"Cut the crap Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled lowly- he didn't want to hear Sesshoumaru patronize him. He didn't feel like putting up with his shit anymore.  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an elegantly arched eyebrow at his younger brother.  
  
A small yawn broke the silence and tension in the room as a pair of sleepy brown eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" a tired but ecstatic cry came from the young girl's lips as she launched herself toward her idol.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down vaguely in shock. He had thought he had smelt the human down here- but passed it off as Inuyasha and his blood, tainted with that of a human.  
  
Rin came to a halt a few feet away from Sesshoumaru. She knew she was not permitted to touch him- if she did she might get beaten by the demon servants for her 'impertinence'. She turned her face up, towards him, beaming in delight.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin came down here to look for you, but instead Rin found puppy man- er- Inuyasha and Rin made her very first friend with pupp-Inuyasha and Rin thinks that he looks a lot like you so-"  
  
"Human child," Sesshoumaru cut in, ceasing the excited girl's chatter. "You do not belong her, leave now."  
  
Rin's wide smile slowly faded as she lowered her head with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said her voice void of emotion. To have that tone at such a young age was heartbreaking- at least to Inuyasha it was. He honestly doubted Sesshoumaru had a heart to break.  
  
He watched, his jaw clenched in anger, as Rin shuffled out the door, her slippered feet dragging slightly as she left the room.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot daggers at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You dirty fucking bastard," Inuyasha sneered, struggling to stand up. The chain restricting him to the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely stared at his enraged younger brother.  
  
"I don't understand it- I really can't see what that little girl sees in you, you heartless piece of shit. She fucking worships the ground you walk on! You can see it in her eyes. She'd die for you- is that how you treat people who are faithful to you? People who would give up their lives and die for you?! People who look at you like that little girl does! Gods! She said nothing but how great you were, how brave and valiant and honorable. And that is how you treat her?! You make me sick you goddamn bastard!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked boredly at Inuyasha. "Are you quite finished?" he asked his voice impassive as ever.  
  
"No I'm not done you asshole," Inuyasha raged, his golden eyes smoldering with anger. "Tell me, my LORD," Inuyasha sneered "why did you save her- was it a fluke? A lapse of judgment? Because you have made it impeccably clear that humans aren't worth your time."  
  
"Shut your mouth you idiot," Sesshoumaru said coldly, his normally impartial voice thick with anger. "I didn't have a choice in the matter,"  
  
"Why Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha mocked "Are you going to wait till she's older to kill and shame her- she is, after all, nothing but a human. She's-"  
  
Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, his brother's hand was wrapped around his neck, lifting him up in the air and stealing the air from his lungs.  
  
"Father's sword made me save her life, damn you, it picked her as my mat-" he paused, looking riffled then angry at himself. He let Inuyasha drop to the bed, his claws slicing through the chain that held the hanyou there.  
  
"We will drop the subject, and we will do it now." Sesshoumaru said calmly, watching his younger brother rub his neck-taking large gasping breaths.  
  
"It is time, Inuyasha, for you to leave your irresponsible 'frolicking' back in the woodlands and become responsible. I shudder to think what would happen if I allowed you to roam free again. And as much as I dislike having your presence here- it seems I have no choice. You are a son of the Great Lord Intuiasho (I know it's spelt wrong, look at me care -.-) and as such you have duties you must uphold. I shall no longer pick up the slack for you."  
  
Inuyasha blinked- he wasn't seriously suggesting that he stay here, was he?  
  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Inuyasha all but yelled.  
  
Having the sudden urge to massage his temples Sesshoumaru sighed, "I am beginning to fear that I am. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhhh, that felt good. This chapter would have gotten to you a lot sooner had it not been for the damn school shitty piece of crap computers- which only AFTER you've typed up 9 pages front and back, tells you that it wont save to a floppy disk. . *grumbles*  
  
So I did it at home, and unfortunately I don't work well here- I get distracted *grins* But don't feel bad my friends, you are not the only ones who have gotten a late chapter- I still have to type the next one up for On The Sea. . What a pain in the ass that is.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter- it was a long one- for me anyway. Review people, it makes my strange said little world go round ^_~ 


	20. Confessions and Decisions

**Hey people . I know its been a while… a long while. And I wonder vaguely if anyone has been keeping up with this fanfic, I know I haven't really. This is a short chapter, sorry it took me so long to update- it's senior year and I have a lot of work to do. I'd go back and rewrite all these chapters but… . I'm to lazy . Let me know if my writing style has changed . I cant be quite sure myself. Once again, sorry I haven't updated in like…forever. I haven't updated my other fics on my other penname either (evilkittenchild). But I shall try . Read and Review!**

Confessions and Decisions:

Kouga pulled back ever so slightly at her words. He was an idiot. A complete, bloody idiot. He had made her his mate, committed himself to her, yet he didn't know a blasted thing about her. He liked her fire, her passion, her rage, her laugh- her humor. But he didn't know where she came from, knew nothing of her past. He felt guilty. It wasn't as if he didn't care, he loved Kagome, but he had simply forgotten to ask. Many things that gives a person character relates directly to their past- where they came from.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, not pulling away from the comfort of his arms. How was she supposed to tell him this? How was she even supposed to begin to tell him this?

"Kouga-I. . ."Kagome paused, taking a deep breath. She licked her suddenly dry lips, a nervous habit she had picked up a long time ago. Would he be angry at her? Kagome knew that if she was in his place she would be enraged at him keeping such a humongous secret from her. But he needed to know, he needed to know what he was getting himself into. She could no longer keep this to herself.

"I am not from your world."

Silence stretched out like silent tentacles between them, wrapping around them- between them, until they were left with nothing but the sound of their own breathing to fill their ears.

Sango felt her right eyebrow twitch as she paced her chambers, her silky black hair whipping at her face as she strode back and forth. Her brown eyes were smoldering with anger and a frown twitched at the corners of her pursed lips. The cause of her irritation?

That damned monk! Her hand fisted on the hilt of her sword, and for a moment she saw red as the events of the day came back to her.

That cursed hand, with its strong sure fingers, had caressed her backside more then once during her day. And no matter how many times she beat him, no matter how many times she had pounded his face into the dirt, he did not stop. Would not stop. And each time, as she walked away, he would say something that would make her lips twitch up slightly in a smile. Damn him! She wanted to hate him, wanted to loathe him and his lechery- for he was the most perverted man she had ever known. But she couldn't. And it annoyed her.

His hand had been upon her during breakfast, she had beaten him. In the hallway, she had beaten him. While cleaning her swords, she had beaten him then too. During practice, with her swords and her bone boomerang, it had taken all of her control not to send her blade into his gut when she felt his hand smooth over the curve of her…

She twitched violently, felt a shiver run up her spine at the memories. And that's what really enraged her, she knew that it wasn't a shiver of disgust.

Inuyasha stared silently at Sesshoumaru, a scowl marring his brow and his bruised cheek looked harsh in the light that streamed through the large arching windows in the study. His jaw clenched, and it took all of his self control to keep from yelling out, to keep from protesting this sudden change in his life.

Inuyasha's silver hair was pulled back tightly at the nape of his neck. Smooth, brushed, silky silver strands of hair fell in a neat line to his waist. He was pink, freshly scrubbed (so much so that he felt as if layers of skin had been brushed away leaving him feeling raw and tingly) and he was no longer dressed in his red haori (much to his displeasure). Instead he was garbed in an outfit quite similar to that of Sesshoumaru's. But the material was a silky red, with white flowers on the sleeves. His feet ached in the soft leather boots, he was so used to walking around barefoot- that the difference was almost painful. With his hair drawn back from his face, the stubborn set of his jaw was almost painfully clear. His amber eyes smoldered beneath his thick lashes. He was handsome, and the similarities between him and Sesshoumaru were clearer now that he was cleaned up. There was no mistaking that these two were brothers.

"You don't look very pleased Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said dully, his fingers steepled as he stared across his desk at his sibling.

Inuyasha felt a growl rise in his throat. "And I suppose you expect me to be ecstatic about all this? To grovel at your feet like the rest of your idiot lackeys, and thank you for taking me in." Inuyasha threw his head back and let an ugly laugh escape past his lips. He rose, the chair skidding backwards across the floor with the force of it.

"Well here is a reality check for you, brother dearest. I'm not grateful. I don't want- nor do I need your protection or help. And I sure as hell don't want your pity."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at his brother's strange behavior. "You of all people should know that I pity no one, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled, flashing his fangs at his brother. "The time where I would have gladly taken your help, gladly come rushing home to do whatever it was you wanted me to has passed brother. That time died when I watched my mother die. Where were you then? Where were you when we were alone, running from both humans and demons. Where was this valued protection and status that you offer me now? Or is it because I am alive, older, and more useful to you that you extend this invitation to me."

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the desk, his eyes unflinching as the surface splintered around his hand. "I don't want the life you offer me. I don't want to be another damned pawn in your fucked up game."

Inuyasha spun on his heel, headed towards the door with the full intent of storming past them.

"Inuyasha, stop." Sesshoumaru's cold voice hit him like a wave crashing against the shore- but it did nothing to stifle his anger. He paused mid step, but did not turn around, did not meet his brother's eyes.

He heard Sesshoumaru sigh from across the room.

"When father died I was foolish. I did not want you here, that much is true. You and your mother had lived with father, in this castle where I was born- where I was raised before my mother died and was replaced…" Sesshoumaru paused, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"After you were born, I left. I could not be here while you and your mother were here also. I knew that father would cast me aside, and I could not bear to listen to the echoes of your mother's laughter fill the castle halls." Sesshoumaru turned his back to Inuyasha, his hands clasped behind him as he stared out the window- unseeing.

"I could not bear to see father happy with your mother. Because she made him more happy then my mother ever had."

He paused again, and a heavy silence filled the room, broken only when the rustle of clothes let Sesshoumaru know that Inuyasha had turned around. He continued. "When father died, I was heir to his lands, to this castle, to everything that I had always longed for. You and your mother were gone upon my arrival, I did not kick you out- but at that time had you still been here, I'm not quite sure that I wouldn't have. It is true that I did not want you around, that by your mere presence it caused more pain in me then I could allow. I was supposed to be emotionless, I wasn't supposed to feel." He took a deep breath. "It was a year later, after father's death, that I even thought of looking for the two of you. I had gotten…some advice from a trusted advisor- a long time friend. I didn't want to listen to what he had to say at the time, didn't want to do what he suggested. But I did. I sent out a spy. He was to find you and your mother…and bring you back here."

Sesshoumaru paused again, letting the weight of his words sink in. "By the time he tracked the two of you down, your mother was already dead. He found her grave- in a cave- yet he could not find you. He reported back to me."

Inuyasha bristled slightly at his brother's words. Was it true? Had Sesshoumaru looked for him? Why?

"That wasn't the last time I went in search of you. I went myself after the spy gave me his report. I was determined to find you- what I would do once I did…" Sesshoumaru gave a Gallic shrug. "And I did find you. You were very small, still a child, and you were sleeping in a tree- hidden in the foliage." Sesshoumaru's jaw flexed. "I didn't wake you, I spent the entire night just watching you sleep. I still hated you, that much is true, I envied you fiercely because father loved you more then he would ever love me. You were his beloved son, and I? I was simply his heir. His blood, the one who would take over for him once he died. But I was not his son. Not like you were." Sesshoumaru stared blindly out the window, his face a pale emotionless mask.

"I left you that night, I could not bring you back with me, could not kill you. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with you, and thought perhaps you were safer away from the castle. You would be safe from me."

Sesshoumaru turned, looking Inuyasha in the eye. "That night wasn't the first night I saw you, I would come back every new moon-"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with shock and anger, he involuntarily took a step backward. A smirk played across Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Yes, brother, I know when you change. You thought it was just luck that was keeping you safe during the new moon? That during that one night of the month all the demons and humans who had been hunting you while you slept disappeared? No brother dear. It wasn't until you were many seasons older that I left you alone to fend for yourself during the new moon."

Inuyasha felt heat rising to his cheeks, felt a growl spill into his throat. "I didn't need your help damnit!" he swore, knowing that it wasn't true. Knowing that if Sesshoumaru wasn't there when he was a child, he wouldn't be standing here right now. Damn it!

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, not saying anything to disprove Inuyasha's statement. He knew that Inuyasha was stubborn, that his pride was hurt, but Sesshoumaru would not add salt to the wounds.

"Inuyasha, I was foolish, I was jealous of you. I hated you. But I cannot hate you any longer, you are the blood of my blood. And blood must stick together. I am not asking you to like me Inuyasha, the gods know I cannot stand you, I am asking you to be father's son. I am asking you to take the role that you were meant to take."

Inuyasha stared across at Sesshoumaru, heard his words echo in his ears. He had learned a lot of things tonight, some things he didn't want to know. He didn't know why Sesshoumaru had told him all that, didn't know why the cold hearted lord was opening up to his younger brother. This wasn't like Sesshoumaru at all.

Inuyasha turned his face away, he had to think…he had to…

"I will not ask you to make this decision now, Inuyasha. But by sunset, return to me with your choice. You know what it entails."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and walked out of the study.

Rin sat in the garden, a bright red welt marred her young cheek as she swung her legs to and fro on the bench. She felt alone, she felt sad. Minako had hit her again for her impertinence, the demon who was in charge of the kitchens. She said she could smell inu youkai on her, and some of it had been Sesshoumaru's scent. 'Humans' she had said 'had no place with demons.'

A small tear trailed down her cheek, and she pulled her knees to her chest. She was human, she wasn't like anyone else in the castle. She liked the puppyman, he had been one of the only people who had ever been nice to her. Shippo was nice too, and she knew he was human…but why was it that he was treated better then she? Because his daddy and mommy were important people, that was why. Rin wasn't important at all.

"I don't want to be here anymore. No one likes Rin." Another tear trailed down her cheek, and she bowed her head- a soft sob escaping her.

A shadow fell across her, and looked up with fear shining bright in her eyes. Golden eyes clashed with brown and Rin squeaked, falling backwards off the bench. She landed on the ground, looking up to see Sesshoumaru- sama staring down at her coldly. A smile didn't light up across her face like it usually did whenever she caught sight of the demon lord who had saved her life. Instead she scuttled backward, before hastily getting to her feet. She bowed her head, her small hands clasped in front of her as a fine tremble ran through her body.

"Rin is sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin isn't supposed to be in the garden." She bowed her head, and when he said nothing, she slowly inched away. She didn't want to get hurt again by Minako for having Sesshoumaru's scent on her.

"Do not move Rin." His cold voice held a hint of anger. Rin froze in her spot, her head still bowed. She was afraid, so afraid. The scent of her fear rose off her in waves and reached Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose. She had never before feared him, had always come to him willingly. What had changed?

Rin didn't hear him approach, but shivered when she saw his boots on the ground before her. A warm, clawed finger hooked under her chin, tilting her face upwards. Rin flinched under her lord's penetrating stare. A finger brushed against the bright red welt on her cheek and she winced, but didn't pull back. She could never pull back from Sesshoumaru sama.

Anger flashed in Sesshoumaru's expressive eyes, and he let Rin's face go suddenly.

"Who did that to you?"

Rin looked up sheepishly, her own small hand going to the welt on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment. Sesshoumaru-sama had touched her! And she could still feel his fingers on her face. She smiled happily up at him.

"Minako-sama hit Rin for her im…imprettyness."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "Impertinence."

Rin nodded, the smile slowly fading from her face as she realized what she had just told her lord. Her brown eyes became wide and pleading.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, don't tell on Rin! Rin wasn't supposed to tell you! Rin isn't supposed to talk to you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "And who told you that?"

"Minako-san and the other servants. Rin is human, not good enough to talk to demons." Her head bowed again, not meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes.

She heard a low growl and looked up curiously. It never once occurred to her to be afraid.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to Sesshoumaru's strong chest. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, hanging on to him in case he would drop her.

"You can talk to me any time you want Rin. Do not listen to the servants; you get your orders from me- just like everyone else in this castle."

Rin nodded, a smile spreading quickly across her lips as she hugged Sesshoumaru about the neck.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked through the gardens towards the castle. It looked like he would have to have a long discussion with Minako- and all his other servants. He did not want to find Rin crying ever again.


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everybody! Not sure if anyone is still keeping up with this story... but for some reason I was overcome with the insane urge to re-write a fanfic I wrote when I was sixteen years old. I'm changing A LOT of things about this story while trying to stay true to the original idea, and beefing it up a bit. So if you REALLY liked the original, I'd say save it. Because it's changing, and once I'm done it will be gone forever. (I personally think it'll be better, but hey -you never know). I've already re-written an reposted the first three chapters. The fourth is a work in progress right now. Eventually, once all the chapters are re-done, I'll post what I hope will be the final chapter.

Just a heads up. :)

_~ Sarah_


End file.
